Guessing Game
by Ness13
Summary: After moving to New York to obtain her master's, Bella's life is as simple as can be. Then she meets her stuck up professor who both wants her away from him but yearns for more insight. Avoiding any physical contact might be the best solution for keeping demons at rest. Criminology, curiosity, history and respect are the essence of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its been sometime but I've decided to work on this story next. I'm trying to make it a little different than what I've done so here's to hoping that it works out. I hope the first chapter gives a certain something to interest you and see if you'll stick around.

This will involve a bit or criminology and psychology. But the disclaimer is that I am no expert but I did delve into some of this when I was in high school so don't hold it against me. This is all for fun and imagination.

Enjoy and see you next chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The phone's loud shrilling sound made me jump from my spot, dropping my notebook onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Crap." I muttered, picking it up and dumping it on the small table as I ran to where my phone was. "Hello?"

"Hey, darling." The usual voice flooded the receiver and I smiled, pushing back a lock of my hair.

"Hi Caius."

"What kind of cold greeting is that?" He mocked and I laughed, shaking my head as I grabbed a brush to pull through my hair.

"Hi baby. Better?"

"Yes." He retorted honestly. Caius was an honest person but he also had a bit of a harsh persona so it was hard for people to get along with him. After dating him for eight months, I sometimes even wonder _how_ we started speaking in the first place. He's not one to go out of his way to speak to people first. "Are you ready?"

"Just about, I'm just grabbing my stuff and I'm running out the door. A last minute package delivery back tracked me for a bit so if I leave in the next three minutes, I'll just make the seminar."

"Bella, you sound like you ran a marathon." He chastised and I rolled my eyes. _Here we go with the parenting skills 101 that I don't need to hear._

"I've got to go, Caius. I'll call you when I get out. Bye!" Clicking the phone, I tossed it onto the side and stared at myself in the mirror. _Seriously, I hate being scolded. I knew he was going to say I was hurrying too much and overexerting myself and that it was my fault for leaving things for last minute._

Picking up a lip gloss from the top of the small vanity, I smeared it over my lips and picked up my hair so it was in a high ponytail. Looking into the mirror, I saw the disaster that awaited behind me making me groan. After nearly a year of moving to New York, you'd think I'd finally be able to get my life in order. Grabbing my bag, I ran out to catch the nearest train.

After nearly getting trampled by New Yorkers and a whole lot of tourists, I made my way into John Jay College, smelling the new home I'd be attending for the next year or so. I finished college back in Forks, my hometown, but then I took a one year break to work before I decided to get away from the small town life and get a master's in criminal justice. I felt there was no better place than to go to a place that was specialized in criminal justice. I wanted to be a lawyer and fight for the rights of the common people as well as provide justice, but I couldn't be satisfied with just a bachelor's—I wanted a master's and really see this career pan through.

They have a welcoming seminar with special speakers that the students were encouraged to attend so I decided it would be a good idea to get acquainted with the aura. The auditorium was already half-way full so all the front row seats were taken. _And I thought that people didn't come to this sort of thing._ Walking towards the back rows to get a seat, the awkward feeling of eyes trained on you prickled at my skin. When I settled into my seat, I saw a few chairs lined up against the back of the stage but the dominating point was the large podium located in the center. It held authority even without anyone standing behind it and speaking.

I sat comfortably with a notepad and pen in my lap as I went through my phone. Within the next few minutes, the buzzing of whispering people stopped and I heard a tap from the microphone. A short man with a mustache, introduced himself and welcomed us all before delving into different topics.

"Now to hear it from the mouth of someone who has been in your very spot and can guide you through with personal experience. We have a very special speaker, alumnus, Carlisle Masen." Out of protocol everyone clapped loudly, the sound resonating throughout the room. When he appeared before the podium, I nearly choked on my gum and had a heart attack. The man behind the podium was tall and broad, with amazing blonde hair that he combed out of his face. His face was pale but structured and he had gorgeous full lips that I'm sure I wasn't the only one staring at. His eyes were a light brown and they carefully scanned the area before he leaned forward and started speaking, making me drool. He was ridiculously hot and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, but the main problem was I couldn't focus on what he was saying, all I knew was that he was talking smoothly by the way his lips moved and his face remained cool.

"…So remember, your time here will test how much you truly wish to follow your career path—or as I call it, your _vocation_ , because that's what a career should be. A vocation. It will be hard and it will make you want to cry and wish you had simply quit and stayed with your bachelor's—" He turned to look at everyone in the crowd. He didn't have to worry about me not paying attention, my eyes were glued to him. "But if you can face this and conquer it—" He pushed his finger against the podium top to emphasis his point. "Then you can conquer anything. The professors here will challenge you to your highest potential, don't try to impress them, impress yourself and push forward." His speech was so eloquent and fluid, without a single hesitation or mistake. "Overall, enjoy your studies here, I look forward to seeing each and every one of you graduate out of here." He threw a small smile, indicating the end of his speech, which made everyone clap loudly—including me. The man could have said that he wished we'd all leave this room because we were annoying and we'd all still clap.

After an extra fifteen minutes, we were released and I walked back to the train station, sending Caius a message that I'd meet with him before class tomorrow. Making my way back home, I felt too tired to do anything so I showered and plopped onto my bed until the next day.

* * *

"You sure are excited." Caius said cautiously as he gave me a side glance. I grinned widely and nodded happily.

"Yes. I feel like it's the first day of kindergarten."

"Your perception is all fucked up." He chuckled and pulled me to the side before I could go in. "Have fun studying, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed immediately and he shook his head, making his near platinum blonde hair shake around him. He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled at him when I pulled away. "Bye." I waved my fingers and made my way to the first of my two classes today.

Having a two hour class first thing in the morning way probably the worst thing I could've done to myself. Especially when the professor was so monotone that he had me lulling off. _Introduction to Law and Legal Reasoning was obviously going to be a drag for this semester._ I yawned and walked into the half-full classroom of students sitting in their seats patiently waiting for class to begin. Looking down at my phone, I noticed that I was still five minutes early, so I settled in a seat near the back and pulled out my notebook to take notes.

"Welcome to Criminal Psychology class," I heard a low and raspy voice call out, diverting my attention from my phone. "I'm Professor Masen and we'll be seeing a lot of each other." My heart nearly jumped from my chest at the sound of the last name _Masen._ But when I looked up, I wasn't met with blonde hair and brown eyes, but rather brown hair and blue eyes. I blinked, my grip loosening on my phone as I stared in awe. He was tall, broad and muscled, even with his clothes hiding his frame. He had pale skin and sharp cheekbones and his eyes were glued to a book he held in his hands. Pulling out a pen from his messenger bag, he bit the tip of it and then looked up at us.

"I'll be calling your name. George—"

"Here."

"Lucy."

"Here."

"Marcus."

"Present."

"Isabella."

"Here." I called out and he looked over me before continuing on until he finished calling out the names on his attendance roster.

"Now, this class is exactly what you think it is." He put down the book but didn't make any movement towards the table. "It's to teach you to _think_ like a criminal. It's not enough to simply use knowledge from a book in real situations because one needs to get inside the head of an individual to understand. Instead of being at the same pace as a criminal, it's beneficial to be a step or two ahead." He stuffed one hand in his pocket and started pacing. "In your syllabus, which I have emailed to you, you will see that there is one test, one paper and a partnered case which I will assign." I heard the collective groans and I saw the corner of his lip twitch. "You don't like it? Tough shit. Withdraw and take someone easier." He turned so that he was facing us directly with a fierce glare. "Partner's will be chosen next week and it will be due before the end of the semester. Now—" He continued, putting a finger to his lip. "You will need a pen and notebook from my class as well as a well-developed mind. We will be studying different serial killers throughout this course and discussing traits as to what makes someone a sociopath or a serial killer." He cleared his throat. "Feel free to watch _Law and Order_. In fact, I encourage it. See if your mind can follow along and trace the pattern of each killer. Some other shows I also recommend are _Criminal Minds_ and _Lie to Me._ "

A hand rose up and he immediately jutted his finger towards it. It was a female student sitting up front but to the right side of the room.

"Are we going to be watching it in class?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you twelve? No. This will be up to you if you wish to watch them or not. It doesn't faze me. The grade you receive is entirely up to you so exert your potential and your grade will reflect it. Now, class dismissed." He waved his hand and we were all left staring after him momentarily. _That's it? No full on lecture?_

"Well that was a waste of time." I muttered under my breath. I glimpsed in his direction and saw him stuffing the book into his bag and pulling out his phone. _He seems like an ass._ He looked really young, not even in his thirties. Making my way onto the streets, I continued over analyzing this professor. _His last name's Masen. I wonder if he's related to the speaker from yesterday…_

* * *

"How were your classes, anyways?" Caius asked as he stuffed a sushi roll into his mouth. From the counter top, I shrugged, swinging my legs.

"Fine, I guess." He frowned.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"It's the first day, so nothing interesting." I pressed, picking at the other rolls from my container with my chopsticks. Sushi was really such a lifesaver at times like this considering there was a sushi spot at every corner and it really stuffed the stomach.

"But you must've gotten an impression from your professors." His phone vibrated and he instantly scrolled through it, his attention now divided. That really is a pet peeve of mine—whenever he was glued to his phone. I could feel a prickling sensation gnawing at me, but I swallowed my venom to avoid fighting tonight.

"They were good, I mean one was boring me to death while the other one sounded like he was going to be a prick."

"Good thing you don't have them every day." His response was half-heartedly, considering his attention was concentrated on the smartphone in his hand. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter top with my chopsticks stuck in my mouth.

"Right." I muttered sarcastically. "I'm showering and going to bed. You can leave or whatever." I threw out the container and walked into the warm shower, not waiting for his response—that's even if he heard me.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, Caius decided to spend the night at my apartment two days in a row, which didn't lead for much sleeping. If it wasn't sex that he wanted than he just kept me up with pointless conversation. _Tired is an understatement._

I woke up late and looked over to see him sprawled across my bed without a care. _Of course that's because_ he _doesn't have to wake up early for school._ Caius was older than me by two years and he never returned to school to obtain his masters; he graduated from a community college with a liberal arts degree and decided to work.

However, because he kept me late last night, I was past my usual schedule, so I was literally running to get to class, considering I missed my first class. _This wasn't good._ Catching my breath, I nearly stumbled into Professor Masen's class to see most of the seats already filled. Some people gave me strange looks while others minded their own business. I went to sit at the seat I had last time, glad it was still open. Heavy footsteps walked into the classroom and I heard the rustling of papers. When I turned over, I saw the professor walked in already with his messenger bag already placed on the desk and his attendance book out.

"Alright, let's begin an actual lecture today, but to begin with—" He rolled up the sleeves of his fine sweater and looked around the classroom. "There will be a short exam next week—" Collective groans were heard and even I released an annoyed breath. _Exam? It's only the first week of classes, give us a fucking break._ "It's all multiple choice so relax." He rolled his eyes. "I want to see how well your attention is and it'll be worth the least amount out of all your grades."

"But will we even have enough material for an exam?" A voice cut in from the front. Whoever voiced his opinion was a brave soul. Professor Masen smirked and gave a short chuckle.

"Oh we will. Trust me. Stop worrying and get through today first." He cleared his throat. "Secondly, I originally planned for you to pick your partners next week but—" There was a knock at the door and in poked a head of dark hair.

"Excuse me, is this criminal psychology?" The voice was high-pitched and very feminine. Glancing around, I saw many male eyes snap to the source of the voice. Professor Masen nodded and the woman walked in, with a book in her hand and a shy smile on her face.

"Are you in this class?"

"Yes." The professor looked at his attendance roster and I noticed a frown settle between his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Alice Brandon." She quipped quickly and effortlessly. Her smile was still intact and it seemed all the eyes of both the male and female gender on her didn't bother her in the slightest. She was petite in height and body frame with very slender limbs. She had on a blouse and a pair of maroon pants that fit snugly around her ankles. She wore a pair of oxfords on her feet and her hair was a dark ebony color and curled so it fell around her shoulders in a long bob. It was obvious she was used to attention.

"I don't see you on my roster. Did you recently transfer in?"

"Yes. I just picked this class yesterday." Professor Masen nodded and closed his book, gesturing her to the classroom.

"Then I'll pen you in until your name is printed into my roster." He said simply. "Take a seat, Miss. Brandon." She walked to the back and sat in a chair in front of me, gracefully crossing her legs and opening her notebook. "As I was saying, partners were supposed to be picked next week, however, I am moving the date to today because I will be gone next Wednesday." I could hear the happy hisses from everyone around us. "So greet the person around you and partner up, I'd like to know who is partners with who in about—" He looked down at his watch. "Three minutes."

Heads snapped furiously to neighbors and hands were shaken as formal introductions. People partnered up rather easily and were already laughing. Me, on the other hand, I was just sitting awkwardly, regretting taking this class. _If I withdraw now, it won't affect my grade and it won't reflect badly on my transcript._ My hand fisted on my lap and I inwardly groaned. This guy is a fucking pain. I was always my most awkward when I was in class with no friends and it was hard when I was forced to make friends with someone for instances like group projects. _Fuck me._

"Hey," A feminine voice pulled me out of my train of thought and I looked up to see that new girl's smiling face. "I know this is sudden, but it seems almost everyone is partnered up. Do you mind working together?" Her voice was hopeful and her eyes were kind.

"Sure." I squeezed out, easing the awkward tension around me. "Your name's Alice right?"

"Yup." She popped proudly, puffing out her chest slightly. "What's your name?"

"Isabella, but don't call me that, people only use that when they're mad at me." I waved my hand in dismissal and she giggled. "Bella is what I'm known by."

"Okay, then Bella it is!" She agreed with a snap of her fingers. "You have very pretty eyes Bella." Her eyes searched my own and she seemed fascinated. People have told me they like my eyes and I always felt a warm flattering feeling afterwards. "Actually, you are very pretty overall. Everything about you contrasts."

"Contrasts?"

"Yeah. Your hair is almost a black color which makes your green eyes stand out vibrantly against your milk-like complexion." She spoke with such ease that it made me laugh, causing some people to look back at us.

"You sound like a passionate photographer with his muse." I spoke through my laughter and she grinned.

"Well photography is my passion. But seriously, you're awfully pretty."

"Thank you." I smiled back at her. "But you're pretty direct aren't you?"

"I like to be very straightforward. If a girl is pretty I like to say it—I think it makes a girl feel happy to hear those words even for a few seconds." I blinked at her serious tone before she changed the topic. Not long, the professor called on her.

"Who are you working with?"

"Bella."

"Bella?" He questioned, looking over his roster. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. _It's not that hard to figure out considering I'm the only Isabella in this class._

"Isabella." Alice corrected, jutting her finger in my direction. His eyes slowly slid to where she pointed and he quickly nodded, scribbling something down. "He looks like your average pain in the ass."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed." I muttered under my breath and she giggled into her hand and it seemed the professor heard it because his eyes snapped to us.

"Something funny, ladies?" He rose an eyebrow with a sarcastic look and I gave him a cheeky smile with a small shrug.

"Not at all, professor." He brushed me off and returned to his messenger where he pulled out a notepad. He ripped out a piece of paper and set it down on a desk of the student right in front of him.

"Before you leave, provide your phone numbers and email addresses. If I need to contact you by any means, I'd like to do it more than just through the school email information." He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and I could see his arms were well toned. _Oh they look so nice._ "I know that at least half of you don't open that crap up." He turned and walked behind the desk in the front of the room. "Now let's begin."

After more than an hour and several hand cramps, this asshole of a professor finally stopped his lecturing. The whole time he spoke in a smooth, fluid, tone and gazed over us, barely glancing at his notes. _This guy had to have a fucking photographic memory._ Meanwhile, I was writing so fast to keep pace with him that I had paper burn, if that shit even existed! Sometime while I was writing, Alice passed me the paper for our information but I had no time to fill it out.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Alice asked, putting the strap over her shoulder. I glanced up at her after stuffing my notebook away and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead." I replied. "I still have to fill this out and hand it to Professor Pain-in-the-Ass." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you next class!" She power-walked out of the classroom as the students quickly filed out, leaving me and this Masen-ass by ourselves. I quickly scribbled my name, number and email on the sheet so I could hand it to him and leave. He waited patiently with an expressionless face, while I quickly did a one over on him.

"Quite some time there, Ms. Isabella." He uttered and I gave him a look.

"I had to uncramp my hand, professor, and then I had to fill this out." I gestured to the paper in my hand. "Just following instructions." When I went to hand it over, his fingers bumped against the sheet and slipped from my hand. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, reaching out to grab it at the same time he did. Our hands hit one another, with a loud skin-slapping sound and his eyes zeroed in on our hands touching one another. A frown marred his skin and he suddenly looked troubled. In a second, he snatched his hand from mine, along with the paper and cleared his throat.

"Right. Thank you, Ms. Dwyer. See you next class." His voice was thin like ice and he whipped around back to his messenger bag, leaving me dumbfounded. I stared at his back with my mouth agape and blinked a few times to bring myself back to reality. _What just happened?_ Without saying a word, I walked out of the classroom with long strides and kept my gaze on the ground. _What's wrong with him? He was fine and then he gave me a nasty attitude. Could it be because I dropped the sheet with the contact information?_ The moment our hands touched he looked as if though someone told him his goldfish died. _His hand…_ As I stepped out of John Jays' doors, I gazed on my hand, flexing my fingers. _His skin was warm, it felt nice…_

"What the hell am I thinking?" I grumbled at myself immediately snapping my hand back to my side where it belongs. I don't need to be thinking anything, least of all over my jerk of a professor who looked disgusted because I dropped his stuff and he nearly held hands with me. I rolled my eyes and took out my metro to head to the nearest train. "I need a wine or a Scotch."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I have a second update and I'm trying to get everything set up for the remainder of the story. Hopefully you guys enjoy and I'll upload soon. Enjoy!

Ness

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I stood in front of the stove and whipped the eggs in the bowl, humming silently to myself. The sun was shining through the apartment windows and it seemed to be nice outside since New York was buzzing more than usual. The smell of melting butter was engulfing the kitchen area and soon enough I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Smells like your famous scrambled eggs." Caius' soft voice scraped my skin and I smiled.

"I think you could guess that from more than the smell." I jutted my chin to the egg shells that littered my counter. I wasn't precisely a chef, but I knew how to get by with the basics and making any sorts of eggs was my specialty. He chuckled and sighed.

"Right. Can I have some?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." I retorted. "Are you going to work today?" It was Sunday and he usually worked in the afternoons until the nights on Sunday.

"Sadly." He grumbled and tightened his hold on my waist. "I hate work."

"So does the rest of the world." I poured the whipped eggs onto the pan and it let out a sweet sizzling sound. I felt wet lips at the side of my neck and I squirmed in Caius' embrace. "Hey don't do that." I giggled. "I'm cooking and that's dangerous."

"Oh come on, baby." He cooed and I turned around pushing him away with a playful smile.

"You want burnt eggs?" He shrugged and grinned.

"I don't care honestly."

"Well I do, so no." I whipped back around and started moving around the eggs in the pan.

"You're such a mean woman." He joked playfully and walked off to sit on the couch. He was most likely going to watch some TV until I called him over. _Caius has been spending so much time here that it feels like he's living with me_. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was nice to come home and see someone but at the same time…I didn't want to see anyone when I arrived. I wanted to be in some sort of solitude. My thoughts were always contradicting one another, but I didn't feel ready to take a step of living with Caius and when he was here in my apartment, sometimes I wish he wasn't.

"I think that makes me despicable." I sighed with my hand against my forehead.

Caius had his eggs and tried to make a move on me again when his phone rang and he got called into work earlier than expected. Now that I was in tranquility for the time being, I decided to do some research on some of the notes Professor Masen gave. Opening up my laptop, I folded my legs on the couch in pretzel-style and typed _'assault'_ into google. The first thing that popped up was the definition. Along with that came the relation of battery and aggravated assault that tied together with the word.

My hand tightened into a fist and I moved the mouse to click on images. What sprayed across my screen were horrible pictures—disgusting images that only got worse as I scrolled down. Bruises and blood, cuts and stitches, swollen faces and irreversible damages were displayed and I felt a heavy constriction on my chest. _Too much._ I quickly exited the tab and slammed the screen of my laptop shut, taking a deep breath.

"As I thought," I murmured to myself. "I'm still too weak to tolerate this." My phone rang loudly, making me jump in my seat, and I quickly picked it up.

"Bella." Came the usual high-pitched voice from the other side. "Honey, how are you?"

"Hi mom." I answered, leaning my head back against the couch pillows. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Well enough." She said dismissively. "You hadn't called me yet so I wanted to know how New York life was treating you." She sounded genuinely interested but I wasn't surprised. She loved to keep tabs on me since long ago when I wasn't in her line of vision.

"It's good. You know, busy."

"Well it _is_ the city that never sleeps." She laughed into the phone at her own joke. "And classes?"

"They're good too. I haven't learned a whole lot yet since I just began but it's been interesting to say the least."

"Do you like your professors?" She questioned and my mind immediately thought of Masen-ass, making me snort. "I'm going to take that as a no. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing." I halted her speeding mind before it wandered too far away. "You know there are always people who are liked and some who aren't everywhere you go."

"That's true. But is there anyone in specific?" She pressed and I sighed.

"No mom, seriously, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll end up liking them as the semester goes on and if not then who cares. I'm there to learn and get a good grade." Renee got herself too worked up when it came to me sometimes and it could be annoying in different ways. I knew she did it to benefit me but I hated feeling hovered by someone. "I'll keep you in the loop as soon as more time passes by, deal?" I could practically see her answering, brilliant, smile.

"Deal!" She perked up exponentially before the long awaited pause. _Oh no, here we go._ "Bella, have you heard from your father?"

"Mom—"

"This bastard will pay big time when it comes to court."

"Stop ruining your mood when it comes to dad."

"Has he spoken to you?" She continued and I knew she would ask again if I brushed it off. Renee hated my father and she expressed it to me in just about every phone call we had which was why I was so reluctant to pick up the phone when it came to her. I didn't take my father's side, but rather I just didn't want to deal with the irritation of this constant topic that she brought up.

"I spoke to him a while ago. I haven't had time to pick up dad's calls. I'm sure he understands." Truth is, I have been busy but I have also been avoiding his calls just like I've been avoiding moms'.

"Aro is such a bastard. I have one word for you Bella— _alimony._ " She hissed into the receiver and I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes and putting Renee on speaker. "I will make sure I drain him dry so he regrets the day he crossed me." Her voice was getting a nervous edge and I immediately sat up, putting the phone near my mouth.

"Mom, relax." I said sternly. "Take a deep breath or you'll go into a panic attack."

"But I won't drain him too dry since he needs to continue paying for your apartment in New York." She mumbled into the phone. "That's the least he could do after—"

"Mom!" I yelled and the line got silent, other than her breathing which alerted me that she was still on the line. "Breathe in—" I heard her inhale deeply. "Breathe out." She followed my instructions and released her breath. "Better?"

"Yes." Her voice was so high-pitched anymore or on edge. It was calmer and she spoke slower.

"Good. Now mom, I'll call you back, I have a project to start working on."

"Already?"

"School wastes no time." I gave a short laugh.

"Okay. Do good my little girl! Mommy loves you." She blew a kiss into the receiver before hanging up. I threw my phone onto the other side and fell back against the pillow.

* * *

A horn blared loudly from the streets followed by loud curses being shout out the window. It was a typical day in New York. I walked hand-in-hand with Caius while sipping on an Iced-Vanilla Latte I got from Starbucks. My morning class was cancelled, thankfully, so I had all the time in the world to get ready leisurely and stop by to get something to get me through Masen's class.

"You should just skip class so we can have a day all to ourselves." Caius grinned widely and I laughed, shaking my head.

"You tell me that now?" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"I told you that before we left too."

"I can't afford to skip out just yet. It would uselessly using up my days for when I do need them." I took a long sip of my drink and stopped in front of the school. "We already planned movies on Friday so don't be so depressed without my presence." He laughed and brushed his fingers along my jawline. The sun was relatively strong today and shined down on top of Caius, nearly blinding me. His pale, white, skin was near translucent since he practically hid from the sun. He swore that he got the worst sunburn that reminded him of a tomato so he hid from the sun, especially during the summer. His hair was so blonde that the ends were nearly white, especially now that the glare of the sun was hitting him. His smile was kind and his warm eyes gave off a sweet aura. Caius was a good guy and although we couldn't get along all the time, I couldn't complain that he was inconsiderate.

"I'll call you later, baby." He pecked my lips and smiled. "See you." I waved back at him and walked towards Masen's class, where I saw that he stood with a pale blue button down that was rolled to his elbows. It framed his broad back and almost outlined his figure. _The fucker knows button downs are my weakness._ He glanced back and met my eyes for a moment before I looked away, to avoid any awkward moments, and looked at my seat to see that Alice was already sitting in the seat beside mine.

She looked up as if though she heard me call her and gave me a beaming smile. Her hair was in curls and her makeup looked impeccably done and in coordination with her outfit.

"Hey, Bella. I know I look like a creep for taking the seat next to you, but since we're working on the project together I thought it'd be easier to lean over rather than turn back." I sat down and pulled out my notebook.

"Not a problem." I kept drinking from my drink, listening to her tell me about her papers that were already assigned to her.

"I need this semester to end." She groaned, hanging her head and I laughed, stirring the contents in my drink.

"But it just began!"

"And I'm already over it." Her forehead hit the desk and I couldn't help but laugh at her. It wasn't a mean action but rather it was funny to see her reactions. The class eventually filed in and Masen cleared his throat.

"Class is now in session, so notebooks and computers better be prepared for note taking." He turned to the bored, giving us his back for a moment as he blankly stared at the bored. He stayed there for two minutes, raising whispers of confusion around us.

 _"What's he doing?"_ Someone hissed under their breath but everyone simply shrugged in bewilderment.

"So today's topic is—" He turned back at us. "Assault." My breath stopped for a second and I analyzed his stone-like face. "I want to go over some of the different types of assaults." He started pacing, turning his eyes to the back of the room. It almost felt like they were looking at me and I felt a nervous pounding in my chest. He started pacing, putting his finger to his lips. "I'll give one. There's _felonious assault_ which is, of course as the name indicates, a felony and very serious." He stopped and stuffed a hand in his pocket, looking at us. His brow was furrowed and he looked handsome in a tortured way. "Now I'd like to hear from you all." Hands shot up instantly and he quickly took the opportunity.

"Marcus."

"Simple assault." He answered. Masen nodded.

"Yes. That's the simplest form of the definition of assault. Anything else?" I saw multiple female hands shoot up eagerly, including Alice's.

"Alice, correct?" She nodded with a smile. "What type do you wish to describe?"

"Physical assault."

"The plain and obvious one." He quipped half-jokingly. "But nonetheless you are right." I looked to my right and saw her sitting proudly over her answer. "Lucy."

"Aggravated assault."

"Which goes hand in hand with felonious, but correct." His eyes shot to where I was sitting. "Anyone else?" My throat felt dry and I felt my cheeks burning as his stare bore into mine.

"Kate."

"Verbal assault."

"Ah, that's a good one." He tore his eyes from his gaze and looked towards her. My cheeks felt instantly cooler without his fired gaze. "Some people don't believe verbal attacks count as assault." He sighed. "Although, I'm sure you all know that it does, especially since most of you are either studying to be lawyers, detectives or anything else in the legal field; this is probably encrypted into your brain by now." He tapped his temple.

"You were all right, but you were also missing sexual assault." He now stood straight, behind his desk with both hands in his pockets. Pens immediately started scribbling. "Assault occurs everywhere and every minute of the day. It can happen at home by a family member," his head bobbed to one side of the room. "Or in the streets by strangers." My pen furiously wrote to keep pace with him. "Or…a relationship even with a lover." His shoes tapped and I bit my lip, feeling my hand cramp up.

"Assault is a crime of different degrees. I suppose one way to simplify it is by saying that how bad you were injured depends how long that assaulter gets punished. It's obvious my crime is more serious if I hit you with an iron rod than if I were to punch you." His voice felt odd and different from the last time, but perhaps I was reading too much into it. "I brought pictures from different cases of assault and would like you to take a look at it." He pulled out a dossier and held it by his head. "I'd like this back after class." He passed it to the front and the first student, who I recognized as the girl Kate, opened it up and ran her fingers along the pictures.

They made their way around the classroom until Alice finally passed them to me. I gulped, feeling heat rush to my ears and the hard pounding of my heart against my chest. I slowly opened the dossier, blocking out the professor's words and spread the photos in front of me. There were three—one of a man, a woman and a child. The man was brutally beaten, with stitches on the side of his head and bruises all along his right eye. On the bottom of the pictures, I saw notes written in blue pen ink.

 _'Aggressor used bat along skull. Damage along head and terrible bruising, resulting in loss of partial sight.'_

The next picture was of a woman who had bruises and finger prints all along her neck. She had a bruise formed on her cheek and under both of her eyes. Her bruising had to be a result from a punch or two. Again, at the bottom there were more notes.

 _'Domestic violence. Aggressor was boyfriend, called after screeching was heard. Cigarette burns along her arms.'_

My heartbeat was so loud I thought it could be heard by everyone. The blood drained from my body and it felt harder to breathe. The last picture was of a child, no more than twelve if anything. She had a busted lip, a swollen eye and bruises to the head. My hand fisted in my lap while the other covered my mouth.

 _'Child. Ten years of age, went missing and was found beaten in alleyway seventy-two hours later.'_ I felt a shudder rip through me and some tears well up in my eyes when I heard a hiss. I looked over at Alice who had her brows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I nodded and heard Masen's voice call us.

"Is everything alright?" His voice had an edge to it and his eyes bounced between us intently.

"Yes." I cleared my throat and immediately stuffed the photos back into the file, shutting it close and continuing with my notes.

"That's the end of today's lecture. Next class we will go into depth on what violence means to a psychopath or a sociopath or a criminal. Whatever you want to label it." Everyone gathered their books and started to file out. "Have a great day. Ms. Dwyer, I'd like to see you after class." His voice was sharp and it made me flinch. _Dear lord, let me go. I need to get something to drink so that I can shake away these feelings._

Alice touched my arm, her scowl still in place. Her eyes scanned me worriedly over and over again and I knew she was searching for some sort of answer to my response before when I was looking over the pictures.

"Bella, you look pale."

"I am pretty pale to begin with." I replied with a small laugh, but she didn't find it funny.

"Paler than you usually are. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I really am fine, Alice. Please don't worry." She didn't seem convinced. "I'll see you next class, I'm going to see what this pain in the ass wants." I walked up to him and noticed Kate, speaking with him. She was smiling flirtatiously and unabashedly while he nodded along with his arms crossed across his chest. She leaned forward a bit and he subtly took a step back, with a smile on his face. If I wasn't looking then perhaps I wouldn't have noticed it.

"You forgot this." Alice passed me the dossier with the photos and gave me a smile. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask or tell me, okay?"

"Okay." I enjoyed her kindness. It was a nice aura to surround myself in. "See you."

"Bye!" She bounded off and jetted to her next class.

"Thank you, professor." Kate's purr was obvious and I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, hitting on the teacher in broad daylight and out in the open._

"No problem, Kate. I'll see you next class." He gazed down at his notebook and picked it up as she flitted out.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" I spoke up after a quiet moment. The memory of how weird he acted last time came to mind, distracting me for a moment. He looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"Ms. Dwyer," He started formally. _How come I'm 'Ms. Dwyer,' while Kate is simply Kate?_ _Favoritisms so early in the semester?_ "I couldn't help but notice you seemed off during this lecture." I froze. "It's almost as if you weren't here."

"I'm fine." I shot back quickly.

"Perhaps the subject of assault is delicate for you to handle?" My blood froze at his bluntness. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm okay. Pictures just make me feel uneasy." His eyes landed on the dossier in my hands.

"Is that so?" His voice was pensive and his eyes seemed to be somewhere else. "What is it you wish to become, Ms. Dwyer?"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer being called Bella, professor." I felt like my mother being called Ms. Dwyer and I wasn't quite at her age just yet. "I want to become a lawyer." His eyes studied me, carefully.

"I see, but you cannot take the sight of those pictures?" His eyes flickered to the dossier. My hands tightened around the folder unconsciously. "How can you become a lawyer when the sight of bruises and blood falters your entire demeanor?" His voice was clipped and his eyes were harsh. "When you're on a case you will be presented with even worst pictures than what I have showed you today, how will you handle that?"

"I—"

"I don't think you _can_ handle it." He concluded and I blinked. "Perhaps you should stop your path of becoming a lawyer and settle for something less…involved with such brutal acts." My entire body stilled, becoming like stone as he kept sharing his unwanted opinion.

"Who do you think you are?" I growled, feeling the ire in my blood spike. "I want to be a lawyer because of my own desire and with all due respect, Professor Masen—" I spat his name, digging my fingers against the file in my hands. "I don't need _you_ to tell me what I should do with my life." His eyes widened at my reaction and felt my hands trembling. "Whether I can stomach these pictures or not are _my_ problem. In fact, you'd have to be callous to remain unaffected by them. Now if you'll excuse me." I pivoted on my heel and started to leave when I felt a hand on my arm, restrain me.

"Wait." I felt the treacherous tears build up in my eyes due to my anger, but I swallowed them down to keep my pride. A soft tug turned me back and I saw Professor Masen's eyes looking at me. Again his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were turned downward as if he were experiencing something distasteful. His hand released me immediately as if I were fire and he took a step back, providing an ample amount of distance between us. "Bella, I apologize if I offended you." His voice was a little cracked but with a quick cough he fixed it. He also called me Bella, which was a first. "I was only trying to guide you."

"I don't need it." I countered.

"You seemed very troubled by this topic we spoke of." My finger nails bit into the meat of my palm and I counted to ten slowly, feeling the restriction of my breath loosen. "Especially when you received the pictures. It looked as though you _understood_ what was going on."

"I was merely sympathetic towards the people in these pictures."

"Once more, I apologize." I looked up at him and noticed he was incredibly tall. He had to be at least six feet, which made my five feet-two inches self, crane my neck. "I'm known for being harsh." _More like an asshole._ "However, I don't want you to withdraw from the class because of this, so that's why I am apologizing. You're right your future is not my problem. So how about we move on from this?"

"Edward!" A voice called from the door, causing us to both turn towards it. It was a middle-aged teacher who peeked in with glasses perched on his nose. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"Banner, what is it?" He didn't answer his question but that was fine with me. _So Edward's his first name is it? Edward Masen…It has a nice flow to it._

"Staff meeting." Edward douche-Masen looked down at his watch and nodded.

"Right, I forgot. I'll be right there." Banner nodded and left the same way he came. That was my cue to leave.

"I'll see you next class, professor." I said stoically and shoved the dossier into his hands as I turned and walked out.

"Ms. Dwyer!" He called out but I ignored him and kept walking. I don't need to get more annoyed than I already am. _My fucking god, I want to crash glass right now. How dare he?_

"Stupid arrogant, fucker." I cursed under my breath as I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I still wasn't completely convinced with what happened with Professor Douchebag. He was so blunt and crass, even his voice was cold. I didn't _need_ nor _want_ his opinion on what my career should be. If I graduated from undergraduate with the intent on finishing my law degree, it'd be stupid to quit now.

I had to admit that I had no absolute desire to head back to class. I needed that one day break in between before I could see Professor Masen's face. Just the words repeating themselves in my head made my blood boil and my hand ball into a fist. _It's just one semester, Bella. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then never again._

The class had the usual early birds, including the professor who was earlier than usual. His form was bent over as he read something in his book with his finger against his lip. He looked in deep concentration and I felt the hairs on my arms prickle, so I turned my attention to the back, where Alice sat with a venti Starbucks iced latte. She waved at me with a smile and I made my way over to her, returning her smile.

"Hey girl." She chirped happily and took a loud sip of her iced coffee. "How have you been?"

"Good, just working on paper's here and there." I waved my hand dismissively as I dug into my bag to pull out my book. "You look chirpier than usual." She shook her cup and grinned.

"Lots of caffeine is my solution to my life problems." I giggled in response to her and nodded.

"I can definitely agree with you there."

"You're looking way better than last class." She noticed, tilting her head at an angle and narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I told you I was okay. Just let a girl have her bad day."

"Oh no, don't tell me you had your period." She whispered and a sympathetic look glazed her face. "I completely understand you on that account." I couldn't help the fit of laughter that broke through my lips, enveloping the entire room. Alice looked around, noticing the curious stares and giggled along with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No it wasn't that!"

"Hey what did the professor want with you anyways?" Her tone released some of its humor and took on a more serious tone.

"Apparently he noticed the same thing as you." I sighed. "That something was wrong with me. When he thought it was the pictures, he tried to advise me to reconsider my profession since I wouldn't be able to _stomach_ it." I could hear the distaste in my own voice as I answered Alice's curiosity. She blinked in shock and quickly turned her head.

"No way. Did you guys go at it then?"

"Not precisely." I shrugged. "I gave him my own thoughts on his opinion and then left. I don't think he would stoop to the level of arguing with a student." Alice suddenly scooted her chair closer and leaned towards me so that she could whisper at a level only I would hear.

"Well I think he thinks otherwise. He keeps throwing concerned glances this way." _Really?_ I made a one-over scan of the room and met his eyes before rightfully cutting eye-contact.

"It's not such a big deal."

"I'm glad he didn't sway you." She sounded relieved and I pushed back a piece of my hair.

"He's not that persuasive." Class started and the lesson consisted on learning more about what defined a psychopath. Apparently anti-social or extremely charismatic were the two on the list.

"Class dismissed." Edward said in a clipped tone, sticking a hand in his pocket and closing his book. Students packed their crap and started filing out. "Ms. Dwyer, not you." My feet halted and I could feel the exasperation building up in my chest. Alice threw me a glance and I gave her a small smile along with a head nod to gesture her to continue.

"Yes, Professor Masen?" I could hear the underlying annoyance in my own voice.

"Well it definitely seems you're still upset about last time's discussion." He crossed his arms and observed me closely.

"I'm not upset." I ground out. "Excuse me if I am still irritated."

"So you're irritated?"

"With all due respect, professor, the moment I see your face I get irritated." I was expecting his face to morph and for him to start yelling at me but instead his lip quirked up and he nodded.

"Fair enough." He settled. "In truth, I am very sorry. I was out of line and I just wanted us to establish a fresh slate."

"Why do you care?" I tried a different route. "You're simply my professor and you're pretty harsh to students." He sighed and walked around the table so he was in front of me.

"I think it was the look on your face when I said what I said. I don't know, I felt extremely guilty for making you feel that way. I wouldn't want any of my students to look at me with the face or dejection." I snorted.

"Well excuse me if I have feelings."

"It's good that you do, Ms. Dwyer."

"I'd really appreciate it if you called me by my first name. It makes me feel older than I am." He chuckled and I sighed. "Anyways, professor, I accept the apology but if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Tightening my hold on my books, I ran out and made it in the nick of time to my train so that I could get ready. Tonight was date-night with Caius.

* * *

I put on my heels and heard my phone ring in the distance. _Is that Caius already?_ I took a glimpse at the clock and saw it was seven. _He's earlier than usual._ I snatched up my phone and slid the answer button.

"Hello? Are you downstairs, Caius?"

"Sadly not." I heard a girly giggle and the voice instantly clicked.

"Alice?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting!" She hurriedly apologized. "But I was really curious and I didn't want to wait all weekend to find out what Masen wanted with you." She was a really direct person from what I've noticed. Whatever she feels she spits out without caring about the consequences. That was good, though, because then I always knew what was on her mind and how she felt about things. Even this phone call was both alright and strange. In other words, Alice is nosey. "Tell me I'm not interrupting something with your boyfriend." I could hear the groan in her voice and the slight guilt coaxing it.

"No, no." I chastised. "He's still not here yet." I waved my hand around. "I was just surprised you called me to know what professor asshole said."

"When I'm curious about stuff I usually can't control myself. I'm sorry if I bugged you though!"

"No. Really. It's fine." I smiled at her carefree nature. "He just wanted to establish a 'fresh-start' because of what he said last time."

"When he told you to change professions right?"

"Yep." I popped my lips and looked around for my wallet. _Where'd I put that thing?_ Looking on my vanity, it wasn't there, by the TV it wasn't there either. _What the—_

"What did you tell him?"

"I mean I told him we'd see but I don't know why he's so concerned with it. He has no relation to me whatsoever." I tapped my finger against my lip, thinking back to where I threw my wallet. "I guess he felt some sort of guilt for speaking the way he did."

"Most likely." She agreed. "But that's good that he apologized. It means that he isn't as heartless as he is said to be."

"I think it was just so I wouldn't report him to a dean." I plopped against my mattress, bouncing lightly and hung over the edge, looking underneath.

"Would you have reported him?" Underneath the bed was my wallet. _Aha!_ I reached over and took it, flipping myself over again.

"No. Probably not." I shrugged, although I knew very well that she couldn't see it. "He might have offended me but he didn't harm me to any extent where I would have to report him. I'm not like that."

"He's so young, yet he's such a serious person and a douche." I giggled at the foul words spewing from her. "I'm glad you didn't let him bother you, though."

"He's not of that much consequence. He's simply a professor I see three times a week."

"True, but you could've withdrawn. I probably would have."

"I've always made it a rule of thumb since before I entered college that I wouldn't withdraw from a class—no matter how hard."

"I admire you." She said in a jokingly sing-song voice. "Hey, since I'm on the phone with you, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." She was bright and cheery, shocking me. _I didn't expect that._

"Sure." I cautiously answered, pushing a hair behind my ear. "When?"

"Do you have anything after Masen's class?"

"Nope."

"Then let's just go out for something small to eat. I'm meeting up with my friend too."

"Sounds like a plan then, Alice."

"Awesome! Alright, I don't want to keep interrupting your date." She giggled like a school-girl. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, bye." I hung up and as if on cue, Caius texted me that he was outside. I grabbed my purse and walked outside, seeing him standing in his dark jeans and black shirt. His white-blonde hair contrasted against his dark clothes and he smiled, walking up to me and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"You look ridiculously cute, Bella." He complimented in his soft voice. I smiled in response and pecked his lips again.

"Thank you." We walked and made it to a small restaurant in Downtown that wasn't far from where I lived. It wasn't upscale but it wasn't too bad either, we didn't have much money, especially since I'm still getting accustomed to New York after leaving Forks.

My pasta plate was almost empty and Caius was still finishing his plate up.

"How was it?" He asked, gesturing to my plate.

"It was good as you can see." I answered, sighing in delight causing him to chuckle. "Have you made your schedule for work next week?"

"I've made it now the only hope I have is that they don't change it."

"Are you still considering getting a new job?" I folded my hands and he nodded.

"I _am_ considering it, but it's hard considering I slacked off so much when I was in school and I didn't major in any profession." His attitude seemed off now and I regretted bringing up this subject.

"Well there's always a possibility and you have worked so I'm sure you can get it." He snorted.

"Yeah but I'm in my mid-twenties and for me to hold an office job for the first time, at this age, is a lot harder." Caius was realistic. He always liked to see the harsh truth of everything—even if it didn't benefit him. "But I know I have to make an effort to move up from where I am. For me and for us." He reached over and softly took one of my hands, entwining our fingers. "I want to be able to spend more time with you at home in the future. I want to be financially stable for us."

 _At home?_ He was clearly referring to a place that belonged to the two of us. That meant that he _has_ been thinking about moving in together. _Does he want to take another step in our relationship?_ I felt the jitters spread into the tips of my fingers at the thought, as well as an overwhelming sensation of fear. _I don't think I'm ready for any sort of progression._ I kept my inner battles quiet and continued to smile at him as he brought up another conversation topic.

Caius didn't stay over, since he had work early tomorrow so I went straight upstairs and freshened up for bed. Now I lied on my mattress, facing the ceiling, going over tonight's conversation.

 _It's clear that after eight months, Caius is ready to initiate another step that should bring us closer together. Living together? I don't think I could do that. It wasn't something I wanted to do. I didn't feel any natural inclination towards that._

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. He never straight out said anything so I shouldn't worry so much.

* * *

Sitting in class there was the soft murmuring of people talking amongst each other. Professor asshole still hadn't arrived and Alice just walked through the door looking winded.

"Hey," I laughed giving her a weird look. "Why do you look as though you raced here?"

"Because I did!" She panted, putting her hand against her heart. "I missed my stupid train and thought I wouldn't get here if I took the next one." She glanced over her shoulder and groaned. "And he's not even here!" She exasperated, plopping down in the seat beside me. "I did all that for no reason."

"I wouldn't say no reason." I drawled, looking as the professor walked through the door with an iced coffee in his hand. He had one a button down and a tie, but his sleeves were rolled up. He was clearly appreciated by the women in this room. "There he is." She looked up and gave a thumb's up.

"Score!" She hissed happily and took out her notebook and pen.

"I'm a few minutes late, so I'll hope you'll forgive me." He took a sip of his iced coffee and put down his messenger bag. "Although, if we're all being honest, I'm sure you weren't wondering about my whereabouts." Everyone chuckled at his brashness and he took out his notebook. "If I'm being completely honest, I don't feel like teaching much today." He shrugged and the happy aura started radiating from everyone in the class. "So let's have a deal. I'll give you a short pop quiz—" _collective groan._ "Wait until I'm finished!" He cut in with a smile of his own. "It won't count largely, I'll just count it as attendance. Then we leave. But for next class you better be prepared for discussions and answering questions. Deal?" He gave a serious eye to everyone as they looked around.

"Deal." Both Alice and I said loudly, catching his eye. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You ladies were sure quick to agree."

"Given the opportunity." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Since two of the students agreed, then they shall start first. Anyone else want to agree to the deal?" Hands immediately flew up when they noticed it wasn't a joke and he passed around the test. The test wasn't anything easy nor difficult. It was a few legal terms and the questions on assault that we went over.

Alice stood up and happily handed over her test, along with the guy Marcus who sat near the front. I wrote my name and walked over to the professor, who was leaning against the podium with an impassive face.

"Done?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered, lifting my paper higher towards him. Curiosity beat me and when I handed him my paper, I slid my fingers higher, so that we would bump fingers. He frowned and instantly took the paper. _There it is again!_

"Ms. Dwyer." He said with a nod. "Have a nice day."

"You as well, Professor Masen." I replied. _What's up with him? Is he a germaphobe that he hates being touched or something?_

Alice waited outside the classroom, scrolling through her phone, with her bag hanging in her unused hand. She must've heard me because she looked up and saw me. She smiled and pushed off the wall.

"Looks like he's not such an ass." She said sarcastically as she fixed her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." I replied and we walked out of the school, feeling the crisp breeze greet us. The sun was still in the sky and the New York streets were buzzing by. "It feels amazing to be let out early."

"Tell me about it." She threw her head back with a grin on her face.

"Alice." A deep voice cut in and her head snapped up, her smile almost breaking her cheeks. I followed her line of vision and saw a dark haired man with an incredibly tall and broad frame. I raised an eyebrow incredulous. _How the hell can someone be so big?_ She dashed from my side and jumped into the man's arms, hugging him around the neck. I wasn't so sure if I should make my way over to her or just stay put, so I took a few more steps and stayed put.

They were animatedly talking as I observed the guy from the sidelines. He had curly hair and a nice strong jawline. His eyes were doe-like but shined with amusement. His brows were bold but groomed and his teeth were pearly whites that he showed off as he smiled. All in all, the guy was majorly attractive that I even got somewhat nervous to be around him. Alice looked back at me and grabbed the guy's hand in hers, pulling him over. _Was that her boyfriend?_ They certainly looked good together although their height difference was something to take note on.

"Bella," She said with a happy grin. "This is my friend that I said was coming with us." She pulled him closer and let go of his hands. "This is Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Bella." His eyes quickly looked at me and the corner of his lips twitched up.

"Nice to meet you Bella." His voice was deep and I felt jittery.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on. Let's go get some nice sushi around here." She pulled us both with some hidden strength and hummed happily.

We sat down and ordered our rolls, Emmett ordering eight rolls to my surprise. Alice noticed my expression and laughed.

"Don't be surprised." She read my mind. "Emmett eats more than any human should eat in their lifetime for one meal." He threw her a look and rolled his eyes.

"Do you see my size?"

"How tall are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Six-four." I let out a whistle of genuine surprise. No wonder I had to look up to get a good glance at him. "I'm not necessarily a body-builder but I do like muscle."

"We can see." Alice shot back with a quick look at him. "He might look intimidating but in all honesty, he's a big mush of affection and kindness."

"That's bad for my reputation."

"Please you couldn't crush a bug with your muscles, let alone a woman." He gasped jokingly and she stuck her tongue out.

"You guys know each other for a long time?"

"Our parents were high school friends and his mother is my godmother." She grinned. "So we practically grew up together all of our lives."

"I was her knight in shining armor in middle school when she got bullied." Emmett puffed out his rock solid chest in false-bravado and she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Shut up, I saved your ass when you were crying after a girl made fun of you in the fifth grade." She grumbled, taking the straw of her water and sipping it grumpily while I laughed.

"Way to reveal my darkest secrets. And by the way I was _not_ crying. The sun was simply hitting me directly in the eye that day."

"There was a thunderstorm that day, you moron." She countered and I was holding my sides to catch my breath. The way these two interacted was hysterical. They matched each other out in wittiness. _Is this what it's like to be out with friends carelessly?_

My phone vibrated loudly against my pocket, causing me to jump. I looked down and saw it was Caius who had texted me.

 _—Hey, baby, what are you doing?—_

I checked the time and saw that it was still early. Was he on break or out of work early? I quickly typed back that I was out to eat with some friends and put my phone away.

"So Bella," Emmett interjected. "Tell us about yourself."

"Don't be so nosy, Emmett." Alice chastised with a wag of her finger and he snorted.

"I don't think you should be the one to talk."

"I am a different story. I'm her friend, you're a stranger." She pointed to herself and smirked. He rolled his eyes and threw a pearly-white smile at me.

"Well I don't intend to remain a stranger. Right Bella?" His voice had smoothed out and he threw me a flirtatious smile.

"Of course." I agreed. "Now, there's not much to know."

"How about hometown. Are you from here?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm from Forks, a small place in Washington."

"I've heard of it there." Alice wiped at her lip. "It's usually damp and humid ninety percent of the time."

"Pretty much." I agreed. "I graduated from my undergrad with honors and then took a year off before moving to New York and entering John Jay."

"Do you like it so far here?" He asked. "Alice and I have grown up in this area since we were born so it's nothing special."

"It's definitely…different." I admitted. "Forks is small and quiet. Everyone knows everyone, but here…it's definitely not quiet." They both laughed and nodded.

"That's for sure. We are the _city that never sleeps_."

"How about your parents. Do they miss you?"

"Of course they do you doofus." Alice reprimanded and he bumped her shoulder.

"No it's okay." I smiled. "Yeah. They stayed back in Forks. It was hard for them to accept it at first, but I think they're getting used to the idea."

"What about your friends?" Alice wondered, folding her hands and pressing her chin on top of them. I blinked at the question and stayed silent, thinking for an answer.

"I—I don't really have any friends from back there."

"What?" She wondered. "Surely you had a friend."

"I did. But we…grew apart you could say." I amended. "I haven't spoken to her in a few years or heard from her." The sentence ended bluntly and the aura got tense.

"Well who cares, you have us now!" Alice grinned and took out her chopsticks, rubbing them against one another. The waitress came over with our plates and put them in the appropriate place, getting the two sitting across from me overly excited. I checked my phone and saw I had another text.

— _Oh who? I left early and wanted to see you.—_

I felt bad, but at the same time I was enjoying my time here. I texted him back who I was with and slipped my phone away again.

"I'm so glad that class ended early and we could eat this before lunch time when it gets packed." She popped a shrimp tempura in her mouth and made an appreciative expression. "Bless Professor Masen."

"Is that the guy you disliked?" Emmett asked and she nodded, dipping another roll into her soy sauce.

"Yeah. But he has his moments when I like him. He _is_ hot after all so he's not so bad." I laughed into my hand at her response. "Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're not."

"Females." Emmett mumbled before he dug into his own plate. The aura was calm and clean, something I hadn't felt in a while. It was peaceful and I didn't want it to dissipate. I wanted it to remain like this for as long as it could.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick disclaimer any sort of information I give, whether it be legal or on criminals, was found on the internet and in my old books from the high school days. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I quickly crossed the street narrowly avoiding an oncoming taxi that was flying down the street. There was a string of curses screeched out the window followed by me throwing him my middle finger. Puffing my cheeks, I ransacked my bag and found the keys to my apartment. When I looked up I saw Caius leaned up against the brick stone wall with his hands in his pocket. I pushed my hair back and blinked.

"Caius?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" His eyes stared at me and his lips were thinned out.

"Is it wrong that I came?"

"No." I answered in a careful tone. "But you were mad yesterday when I told you I went out and I didn't speak to you since then so I didn't know you'd be here." I told him that I was hanging out with a class friend, Alice, and her friend, Emmett. He put two and two together that Emmett was definitely _not_ a girl's name and he got annoyed. I think he got more irritated that he was out early to see me but I didn't drop my plans to see him. I couldn't simply leave and besides I was having a good time with Alice and Emmett yesterday.

It's an understatement to say that him being mad that another guy he didn't know was there got under his skin. Caius was a jealous person only if he didn't know who the guy was. If he met him and gave his unnecessary "approval" then he wouldn't mind so much. For all females jealousy is flattering to some degree because it's obvious that your partner is attentive towards you and wouldn't like someone else to take his spot. On the other hand, sometimes Caius takes it out of context by getting mad at me when I don't do anything wrong and then he'll sulk for days until he's ready to talk.

"You can't blame me for being mad." He murmured looking down at the concrete beneath our feet.

"Um, yes I can." I replied, sticking the key into the door. "I was out with friends, how was I supposed to know that you wanted to see me?"

"I texted to let you know." He argued.

"I'm not clairvoyant. You let me know ten minutes before you wanted us to meet up. Things spring up." I stepped through the door and Caius instantly followed behind.

"I'm just annoyed that you had to go with some guy." He grumbled. "Did he flirt with you?" I tossed my keys to the small table and groaned.

"No." I snapped. "Stop with the bull shit. I've given you no reason to question my loyalty towards you." He blinked twice and then sagged his shoulders.

"You're right. Can't you at least _try_ to see my point of view?" I softened and put my fingers against my temples.

"I _do_ understand where you're coming from." _More than you can possibly understand._ "But you need to give it a break too."

"I still don't like it." He said shortly and I shrugged.

"I don't like a lot of things." I placed my bag down and felt fingers tug up my chin. Now I was staring into his eyes that bore with burning passion into mine. His other hand cupped the back of my head and I felt his warm breath hit me.

"I don't want you to be taken away." He whispered in anguished pain. "I can't help my harsh reactions when men look at you." He touched our foreheads and I felt a warm feeling flood in my veins. My fingers touched his hands and he crashed our lips together. I moaned in surprise when he pulled me even closer, to the point that I could barely move. My body was starting to feel warm and my lips followed his without hesitation. "Bella," He breathed softly. "I love you." My hands froze and my heart stilled. _What?_

I felt like my surroundings suddenly froze and the air became completely silent. The only sound that kept thumping was the rushing of my blood in my veins. It sounded like the ocean waves crashing and echoing loudly. _He loves me?_ It's true I've been with Caius for a while and I've had a lot of fun with him…hell I have grown to care for him, but do I love him? _No._ My mind immediately spit that out before I could truly finish processing my own thoughts.

"Caius—" My voice wavered slightly and he pulled back, brushing his thumb pad against my lips. The shrilling ringtone from my phone pierced the air and made me jump. "I have to get that." I excused myself, rushing towards my phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Bella, principessa."

"Hi dad." His familiar greeting was unique so I could pinpoint him with no problem. It was a term of endearment he's used for me for as long as I could remember. My dad was Italian and originally lived in Italy for eight years before he moved to the U.S. That's why he still has a subtle Italian accent in some of his words. He was the complete opposite of my mother, with tanned skin, dark and prominent brows with wavy black hair. Renee was more of a fair woman compared to him that they made a different type of couple. Even in pictures, their differences were striking, but not in a bad way.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good and you?" I took a few steps away from Caius and pressed the phone tighter against my ear, feeling the thumping of my heart against my chest. "I'm surprised to hear your voice."

"I'm doing well." He retorted. "I wanted to hear my daughter's voice again, since she so rarely calls me nowadays." I could picture his eyebrows shooting up in an effort to challenge him. _Jesus, he sounded like mom._

"I'm sorry, no guilt trip, please."

"For now." He assured. "How is John Jay treating you?"

"Good, it's giving me enough work to keep busy."

"I'm glad you have adapted. You know I wasn't okay with you leaving so far away from me—"

"I know, dad, I know." I sighed. "But this was a choice for myself, for my career and future. I can't remain tied to your side all my life." My dad was a Forensic Pathologist and a good one at that. He was respectable in Forks for his work and was very diligent which is what inspired me as a kid when I thought about growing up. I wanted to grow up and be as hardworking as him. He knew what it was like to study your soul out and do whatever means necessary in order to obtain the happiness of achieving success so he never argued my means of leaving Forks for the sake of my career. However, his paternal side wasn't so happy or accepting at first.

"Is it wrong for a father to want to keep his little girl as a little girl?"

"No, but he must also face the reality of the real world." I gave a short, forced laugh so he wouldn't ask why I was being so serious. One thing about Aro was that he was absolutely astute when it came to reading people and their feelings. Especially me and even my mom. The moment my voice sounded off to him, no matter how hard I tried to conceal it, he would pinpoint it pressure me into telling me what was wrong.

"You're always so harsh to your old man." He joked and chuckled into the phone. "Are you coming to visit Forks anytime soon?" I felt arms wound around my waist which caused my breathing to hitch.

"Um, p-probably for the holidays." I stuttered, shutting my eyes. _Crap, why can't I play it normal right now?_ Did his confession really get to me this much? "I'm going to mom's place." It got silent for a second and I already knew where this conversation was heading.

"You're not staying at mine?"

"No offense, but no. I don't want to be the extra person free-loading."

"You know that's not true. I want you to be with me too not just your mother."

"Well mom is alone, dad, so it's simpler…" Cue the awkward silence. _Since you're with your mistress._ "I don't want to make you nor Sulpicia feel uncomfortable."

"That's not the case. I love you with all my heart, principessa, and Sulpicia wants to get to know you better."

"It's not like you won't see me. I will stop by and spend time with you but don't ask for more right now. I respected your decisions and I wish for you to respect mine." He released a heavy breath.

"I want to know, how is your mother?" I heard the cautiousness in his voice and I leaned forward, moving away from Caius' chest.

"The same. I'm assuming you guys haven't communicated at all."

"No. The divorce is being done through our lawyers." Glancing up, I saw Caius' curious expression. I gave him a small smile and lifted a finger.

"Dad, why don't I call you later and we'll finish this conversation? I have a huge test to study for so when I'm done I'll call you back."

"Okay. I will send you the necessary money for your apartment and utilities."

"You know that that's not necessary and I'd prefer it if you didn't do that. Please."

"No, Bella, I want to do this for you. Let me do this much, you have enough with your loans let me give you hand in some way." I know my dad does this partially because he really does want to help me out, he's always been that kind of man. He is overall one of the best fathers out there, despite everything. However the other half I'm sure has to do with the guilt he feels. I squirmed uncomfortably and he took it as my resignation. "I'll let you go, goodbye principessa."

"Bye dad. Take care."

"What happened?" Caius whispered and I shook my head.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know how everything has been." I cut it short without going into any more details. He didn't need to be let in into such drama. "Are you hungry?" I questioned in a perked up tone and smiling widely. He gave me an unconvinced look before relenting. He pecked my cheek and sighed.

"Yeah, let's order in." That sounded exactly what I needed now. Food.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" Alice waved happily as I sat down in class. Her hair was pinned out of her face and her makeup was precisely applied that it made me feel unworthy to even look at her.

"Hey." I grinned.

"How'd it go with the boyfriend? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling out my pen. "He got over it."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I didn't think it clearly."

"Don't be worried. Really. Caius has to understand I can't be glued to his side." I shrugged. "It was fun to go out with you and Emmett."

"He thought the same." She responded with a smile and leaning her chin against her palm. "In fact, I think he kinda likes you." My eyes widened and the book almost slipped from my fingers.

"What? Don't be silly." I sputtered.

"I'm not." She argued. "He thinks you're beautiful and he talked about you afterwards." I felt my cheeks warm up and looked away. Unfortunately for me, she leaned over and widened her grin. "Do you think he's cute too?"

"Alice." I hissed and she giggled.

"Sorry, sorry. I know—boyfriend. But Emmett is a handsome guy." She said while twirling her straw.

"Do you like him?" Her attention turned to me and she laughed out loud, making some look this way.

"No!" She exasperated. "Not like that. We were each other's first kiss but that's it and that's only because we'd rather it be someone we knew then someone else. I didn't really think it needed to be with someone I 'loved'." She put quotations around the word _loved_ and shrugged again. "He's just my best friend of all my life. But we have to hang out again, don't worry it won't be awkward."

Her infectious positive attitude suddenly had me smiling and agreeing like an ass. Professor Masen's voice cut in and I saw he had on a beige sweater on top of a white button down that popped out through the neck. His hair was its regular style but a pair of black framed glasses were perched on his nose. _Whoa, he's so handsome._ He looked completely different—more intellectual.

"Alright, now that we're all back. Let's get this moving." He pulled out his notepad with his scribbled notes and cleared his throat. "I'm going to spit out characteristics and I want you to name the serial killer that comes to your mind."

"Like a game?" Someone called and he nodded.

"Something like that." He smirked. "Now. Rapist, necrophilia, targets were mainly women or young girls and was a prominent serial killer of the 70s." On instinct my hand shot up faster than anyone else's which caused the professor to look at me.

"Ms. Dwyer." He smiled. "Go ahead."

"Ted Bundy."

"And what could you tell us of him using the facts I gave you and your own prior knowledge."

"Theodore Robert Bundy was born out of wedlock to his mother and the origins of his father are still ambiguous. He was raised as his mother's brother and told that his grandparents were his real parents. When he found out about his true relation to his birth mother, it's said he felt resentment towards her and maybe that's why his targets were only women. He was a handsome man and very charismatic which he used on his victims. He also faked injuries to get close to his victims or faked being a police official. He killed and just like most serial killers, he enjoyed the thrill he got from that. He was also into necrophilia with his victims, usually preforming sex acts until the body was completely decomposed." Alice was staring at the side of my face in awe. "I believe he was known for decapitation but only on some victims. He was sentenced to death in the electric chair." I took a steadying breath and Professor Masen looked at me impressed.

"Excellent." He nodded. "That was a great answer, amazing job Ms. Dwyer. You've set the bar of this game quite high now." He pushed his glasses up his nose and continued. "Alright. Rapist, his targets were mostly men or teenage boys and he was known for mostly being a clown." Hands shot up and he chose Kate in the front as she purred her answer to him.

"Very well, Kate." He nodded and so the game went on for a while. "Sex offender, necrophilia, cannibalism."

"Jeffrey Dahmer." I quipped and he nodded.

"More info, Ms. Dwyer."

"He lured men and dismembered them. Along with that he would eat them or preserve their parts carefully. He was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, schizotypal personality disorder and psychotic disorder and was also found legally sane at his trial. He was sentenced to…fifteen…no—sixteen terms of life in prison and he died beaten to death in 1994 while in jail."

"You know your stuff." He chuckled. "How about I give you one to figure out only for you. His targets were women and young girls, both prostitutes and underage runaways." He put his fingers together and paced. "He strangled them and would dump them around the area. He would then return to the scene where he dumped them and proceeded to have sexual intercourse with their corpses." _That definition was pretty fucking vague._ I bit my lip and thought back to my textbooks and my long nights writing my thesis paper to think of something. The classroom was extremely quiet that frightened me. I felt all eyes on me and the pressure. Names buzzed through my head and I closed my eyes to get a better look.

"Do you give up?"

"No." I answered. "Is it…the Green River Killer? I think his name was Gregory Ridgway."

"Gary, but close enough." He gave in. "Very good. I'll add five points to the next test for whoever participated."

"What?" Others moaned, including Alice.

"None of that." He snapped. "I gave you all the chance to participate. So there is nothing unfair over this." The groans didn't settle but they became more subtle. "Now I'd like the seven of you that answered to stay after class so I can write down your points."

"He sure loves to make people stay after class." Alice grumbled with a sigh. "But that was really cool Bella, I felt like I was listening to an encyclopedia. Do you have photographic memory?"

"Something like that." I admitted. "I have it only for certain things, it came in handy when studying my list of serial killers for my undergrad classes."

Professor Masen continued lecturing class, picking on random people and questioning their answers until they were confident. He looked in his zone, with set eyes and firm lips. It was obvious he knew his stuff and had no problem showing it off. It was still admirable that he barely looked at his notes to speak, just occasionally he would glance at them, when he was switching topics in the lecture.

"Class dismissed." He said, stacking his papers up and aligning them neatly. "The students that answered, please come here and form a line." He used his hand to guide us. Surprise, surprise Kate seemed to be the first person standing on the other side. Her smile was beaming and her chest was pushed a little forward as she spoke. _She has balls, I'll give her that much._ He glanced up from his paper, where he was writing and looked straight into her eyes. Unfortunately for her, he never looked at her chest.

Then was the next person and the next and the next and so on until I was the last person standing before him.

"Ms. Dwyer." He said in a drawl. "Your answers were magnificent. Probably the best ones from everyone."

"Thank you." I responded, astounded at the compliments he threw my way. _I'm sure this is the guy who told me to reconsider my career path._

"Were you in some sort of profiling class before?"

"Yeah I took it as an elective when I was in my second year of undergrad back at home."

"Home? You're not from here?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm originally from Forks."

"Ah, I've visited there before. The weather isn't ideal for a vacation." I giggled and shrugged.

"Not at all."

"Have you thought about what your topic paper is going to be for this class?" He peeked over the rim of his black frames with his blue eyes staring straight at me.

"I'm considering who I want to write about." I answered honestly and he leaned his arms against the podium. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry." An older looking gentlemen was standing under the doorframe. He held a bag in his hand and two textbooks against his chest. "I have a class here."

"Of course." Professor Masen answered, straightening his stance. I hadn't even noticed how close he was. I blinked when his body straightened and cleared my throat. "I apologize. We'll be leaving now." He turned to me. "Ms. Dwyer, would you follow me to my office? I have yet to finish speaking you about your points on the test." _You could just tell me now quickly and I could get out of here._

"Um, sure." I relented. He picked up his stuff and led the way to his office, narrowly evading everyone that walked by in the halls. Observing him, I realized that his form was very well kept and cool as he walked through. He engaged in no conversations nor did he allow himself to get bumped by anyone. He took out keys from his pocket and unlocked his office doors.

"Come in." He said as he put his stuff on his desk. The office wasn't enormous, but it was ample sized and it was incredibly neat compared to my other professors. "Take a seat." He gestured with his hand.

"Thank you." I replied. My bag buzzed and I looked at my phone to see a missed phone call from Caius. _He's out early again._ "What about my points, Professor."

"I'm giving five extra points to those who answered but you," he pointed with his index. "I'm giving you fifteen since you answered the majority." I blinked in surprise and felt my heart stop.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious about almost everything, Ms. Dwyer."

"Professor, I'd appreciate it if I could be Bella. Ms. Dwyer makes me feel so old." The distaste was obvious in my voice. He smirked and grabbed a pen.

"I see. Alright then Bella it is." He scribbled something down.

"Professor, why all the points? Why are you being so nice?"

"Do you not want them?" He challenged and I inwardly smacked myself. _Fifteen points are fifteen points._

"That's not what I mean, I do want them. To put it bluntly I really hope it's not to make up over the things you said to me because of my career." He set the pen down and removed his glasses, letting his blue eyes be unblocked from any interference. _They're so beautiful to look at._

"Ms. Dw—" I raised an eyebrow and he stopped himself. "Bella." He amended. "I was wrong for what I did, or rather I was wrong about approaching you the way I did." He said. "But you've impressed me with your knowledge. Even your first quiz was a near-perfect score." He folded his hands. "It's not often I'm proven wrong." His voice had the tone of joking-cockiness to it.

"I have to ask. Why is it that you knew that something was wrong with me that day, professor." I wondered and he froze for a moment. "The day with the pictures."

"I had looked over and saw that your face had paled so I assumed it was over the pictures." He shuffled around some paperwork on his desk, as if he were looking for something and his pen went sliding almost off the desk. I reached out at the same time he did and we nearly collided our hands, except he somehow managed to stop and pull it back. So I was the one that grabbed the pen and handed it over to him. He grabbed the tip, where my fingers didn't touch and nodded. "Thank you." He signed something. "I know that they were unpleasant."

"I have a question." I trailed off, thinking of the proper words to put together.

"Hm?"

"No." I stopped myself. _It's not my business. I can't bother him and it's not as if he'd tell me._ Although, I couldn't get away from the burning curiosity that gnawed at my chest. I was _itching_ to know. "Never mind." I shook my head with a smile. "I remembered my answer." He gave me a long look, his eyes glazing over with something, before he perched his glasses on his face again.

My phone vibrated on my leg, making me jolt. Both mine and Professor Masen's eyes snapped down to my phone. It was a call from Caius, making me sigh. _Can't he tell that I'm busy if I'm not answering?_ I pressed the decline button and stuffed it into my bag.

"I don't mean to intrude, but is everything alright?" His concern surprised me and I smiled. _He's either genuinely worried or a nosey bastard._ I couldn't help but hope that it was the first one.

"Yes. It's just my boyfriend. He doesn't know that I'm busy." I replied and he licked his lips but nodded. I didn't miss the way his eyes ran over my arms quickly before he went back to his paperwork. I looked down at my own arms and frowned. _Was there something on them that I was missing?_ They looked their usual pale selves.

"Well, I propose something. As you write your paper would you let me check it?"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No." He responded, leaning back. "I offered this to George from our class as well." He shrugged. "Anyone who starts their work ahead of time can bring it to me so I can look it over and guide them. My goal is not to make you fail, even though that may have seemed so at first. If you put the effort I'll meet you halfway." His face was serious and there was no trace of humor. I don't know what I was really hoping to find on his face, but it seemed like whatever it was, I found and I was satisfied.

"Okay, thank you, professor." For once, he gave me a warm smile that blew me away. It was so nice that it made me feel all warm inside. I clasped my hands together and stood up quickly. "I have to go." He stood up as well and grabbed his messenger.

"Me too. My office hours are over." I nodded and walked out, followed by him closely behind. He closed the door and I continued with my steps.

"Goodbye, Bella." He called and I glanced at him over my shoulder, watching him lock the door.

"Goodbye, professor." I called back and hurried to the outside. I put a hand to my cheek and clutched a hand to my chest. _What the hell was that?_ I pulled out my phone and saw that Caius was still trying to contact me. I groaned and called back.

"Baby," he greeted softly.

"Caius, what's wrong? You've left me so many messages."

"I was trying to get in contact with you, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" _You're shitting me, that's the big emergency?_

"I was fucking busy, Caius, you know that I'm either at school or in public transportation this time. I don't need all these messages or calls unless it's urgent. And no. I don't want to go out tonight, I'm busy. Respect that I need my space too." I hung up and huffed my cheeks. This sudden over-attachment he's grown is really worrying me. He was never this over-sticky with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month and a half has passed since school so we were officially that much closer to finals. November was a crispy, cool month and outfits have definitely changed. Jackets were a must as well as scarves and sometimes even hats. My phone rang alerting me to an email and when I opened it, it was Professor Masen in response to what I had emailed him.

 _Bella,_

 _That's good news that you've nearly finished your work and there is no problem with me reviewing it. Bring it tomorrow and after class, during my office hours, come to my office and I'll quickly glance at your progress._

 _Regards,_

 _Professor E. Masen_

Things with the professor have been going better. It almost seems that the first incident never happened. He's still a douche sometimes, with his unnecessary comments, but he's gotten better. We talk more now with no problem, he sometimes throws jabs my way but I almost always counteract them causing him to smirk. I've helped him out during my breaks sometimes, organizing his paperwork during mid-terms week. I thought it looked weird, but he asked me as a favor so I had no choice but to agree.

Alice also texted me to meet up tomorrow after class with her and Emmett. Emmett, Alice and I have hung out some more since that day. He's a really funny guy who makes my stomach ache from how much I laugh and I feel very comfortable around him. Caius wasn't too happy originally but after our fight about space he relented.

I sat down with my tea and heard Caius' footsteps approach from my kitchen with a sandwich in his hands. He had a cheeky grin and his shirt off.

"You look completely satisfied." I noted with humor and he nodded.

"More than you can imagine." He sighed, lying down beside me.

"You know that I don't want any crumbs on my bed." He opened one eye and pouted.

"You're going to make me get up?"

"Just until you finish eating the sandwich." I agreed and he grumpily complied. "You're spending the night here?"

"Yes." He replied. "I'm going to take you to school tomorrow before I go to work."

"I'm going into class a little later tomorrow."

"Why?" He questioned with a furrowed brow.

"A relative of my first professor died so he took off tomorrow's class." He grinned cynically.

"Great for me. I can keep you up until all hours of the night." He wiggled his eyebrows and I gaped at his brashness.

"No you can't!" I sputtered hurriedly. "I still need some sleep." He put the plate with the sandwich down and sauntered over.

"Right, right." He dismissed, grabbing me and crashing our lips into a hard kiss.

* * *

"Some of you have already started on your topic papers. That's good, I suggest you don't leave this until last minute, but that's up to you." Professor Masen skimmed over a piece of paper before looking up. He was wearing what I believed were contacts because he didn't have on his glasses. Since last month he's varied between wearing his glasses and not wearing them. It's safe to say most of the females in the class swooned either way. "I don't like being micromanaged so I don't micromanage."

"He has clearly never met Alice Brandon." Alice winked at me. "I procrastinate and do just about everything the night before."

"How can you manage that?" She shrugged and tapped her pen end against the desk.

"I don't know. I think it's the pressure of the deadline that makes me be as creative as I can get." She murmured. "I once did a fifteen page paper the night before and managed an 'A.'" My jaw hung and she laughed. "I actually get worst scores if I study or write something too far in advance."

"That's incredible." I said in awe. "Teach me your ways."

"Ladies in the back." Professor Masen called and we plucked our lips. "Please quiet down."

"Sorry." We replied in unison. He uncrossed his foot and stood up straight, fixing his collar.

"Well I think we're done for today. Does anyone have any questions or comments over today's lecture? Or in correlation to the topic paper?" There was not a single peep from anyone. "As expected. You may leave. Have a nice day." Alice got up and put her bag straps over her shoulder.

"You ready to go, Bella?"

"Hey, can you give me a while, I have to meet with Masen in order to let him go over my stuff." She nodded.

"Okay. Just text me when you're out. Emmett and I will be in Starbucks." She stepped out and as the classroom emptied, I made my way up to the professor.

"Bella." He said. "Let's go to my office." We both filed out and made it into his office that was abnormally clean. He took his seat and asked me for my paper. He looked it over quickly, pressing his lips together and nodding along as he read. "Not bad at all." I released a breath and felt the building pressure leave my chest. "Concentrate on Dahmer's disorders to emphasize that it contributed to his killings in your opinion."

"Okay. Noted." He passed me my paper and I took it, our fingers brushing against one another. He blinked and suddenly pulled at his collar.

"Are things between you and your boyfriend alright?" He suddenly asked, shocking the shit out of me.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry if I'm prying but the last few times you've kept mentioning that he wasn't all too happy but today you look happy so I was curious." He put a finger to his lip.

"We're…alright." I played with the ends of my hair. "I'd rather not bore you with my stories, professor." I said jokingly and he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear." He avoided eye contact and opened up a notebook. "Good work on your paper so far, Bella. I'll be glad to hear it when you're ready again." His voice was gentle but short and straight to the point. And the point was he wanted me to leave. _Whiplash mood swings._ I gathered my things and stood up.

"Thanks, have a nice day, professor."

"Bella we're having a lecture in the next coming week about domestic violence and such if you'd like to assist." His voice was pointed and I frowned.

"For what?"

"It's going to be part of extra credit."

"I'll see if I attend."

"Then I'll write you down as attending then." He licked the tip of his pen jokingly and I put a hand to my hip.

"I didn't say I was."

"But I know you will." He was so overly confident, he irritated me. I knew what he was doing, he was initiating in our typical banter.

"Goodbye Professor Masen." I snapped and walked out.

Texting Alice, we met up at a local diner, along with Emmett. His burly, cheeky form greeted me and I found myself smiling as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You finally arrived, Bella." He sounded relieved and I felt shy.

"Sorry for the wait guys." Alice peeked over his arm and threw me a wink. My face burned at his indiscreetness and she pushed him away.

"Move, move, you warlock." She wacked him away and came over to me. "You're not even staying anymore so go away." She shooed him and he rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" I inquired and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I have to go celebrate my mom's birthday." He admitted and I immediately understood. Alice shook her head and pushed on his large body.

"The one you forgot." She corrected and he threw her a glare. "Now get going before you hit traffic."

"You're an annoying, brat." He muttered and when he turned to me he smiled sweetly, offsetting his frightening demeanor. He looked like a cute teenage boy right now and it made me smile in response. _He's so sweet and good looking—_ "Sorry I couldn't stay long. Hopefully next time it will be different." He pecked my cheek and I pat his arm. "Bye Bella." He waved and walked out, leaving me and Alice.

"Now let us feast!" We looked over the menu and I settled on a nice gyro for the night. I quickly sent Caius a text that I wouldn't be home until later.

"Hey, Bella." Alice called and I looked up. Her brows were creased and her lips pursed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Is everything alright between you and your boyfriend?" Her question shook me and gave way to an awkward silence.

"Why the question?"

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind lately." The waitress brought us our drinks and Alice instantly started twirling the straw in the cup, like her usual habit. _So it's obvious, isn't it?_ "I'm your friend." She added with a meek look. "You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you need to let it out." _Friend? I haven't associated with that word in such a long time._ But looking at Alice's face, she looked genuinely concerned. She was my first friend in John Jay and she has still stuck around. She was different from—

"I—am questioning staying with my boyfriend." _There. I said it._ I hadn't told a single soul since I considered these thoughts.

"What? Seriously? What happened?"

"Nothing necessarily happened." _That's what really makes this so hard. He's not a bad guy._ "It's just that I've realized that we are in two different areas of our relationship." I sighed, banging my forehead against my palm. "A little over a month ago he confessed that he loved me." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Really?" I nodded and she nibbled on her lip. "Do you not feel the same way?"

"I—I don't…I'm not in love with him. I really do care for him and I like him. He's an incredible person and very sweet but I'm not burning with passion for him." I groaned. "This sounds horrible."

"No it doesn't." Alice cut in and I peeked up to see her face straight. "It's not a crime to not be in love with who you're with. You can't love every person you have a relationship with."

"But I've kept it going this long."

"That is wrong of you." Her words were painfully true and she never bat an eyelash. "If you really question being with him, then you know you shouldn't be with him."

"I just wish I was in the same place as him. He's seeing a future, he wants to move in together and I can't envision it. I don't feel crazy for him and I've never had fluttering feelings in the pit of my stomach with him."

"Have you ever had them before?"

"I've had them…with an ex. Which is how I know that I am not crazy for Caius. He's great but my heart doesn't thump for him."

"I think you've got your answer, Bella." She smiled. "This doesn't make you a bad person." She reached and pat my hand. "Shit happens." She reasoned. "He'll live with a broken heart but he'll eventually get over it. You can't stay with him if it's to avoid him from getting hurt." Her words made sense and rang in my ears.

"You're right." I bowed my head.

"Do you like anyone else?" She questioned and I snapped up at her. "Like Professor Masen for instance?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

"You spend an awful lot of time with him and even email often." She was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Alice!" I hissed. "I don't. He's our professor."

"So." She shrugged. "It's not like it's a crime."

"I'm pretty sure it's not permitted."

"Well you know what I mean. Technicalities." She waved off.

"I don't even know him like that to like him." I added.

"What about Emmett?"

"Is your job to make me feel mortified?" I groaned, holding my cheeks and she snickered into her hand.

"It's fun to tease you." She took a sip of her water. "But do you?"

"I think he's handsome and amazing, but I don't know about liking him."

"You have choices everywhere." She sang tauntingly and I threw my napkin at her making her laugh like a mad woman.

* * *

I was currently on my couch, with my eyes closed and my head leaned back. I had skipped both my classes with Dr. Carmine and Professor Masen. I wanted to keep my three unexcused absences for a rainy day, but I felt with no energy to do crap and no motivation to go. _And I did tell Professor Masen that I'd go…_

Oh well, missing his class wasn't a big deal. I'd catch up on it so that I'm not left behind. I looked down at the paper I made him look over and sighed. _Maybe I should have tried to get more done with all the time I've done nothing._ There was a knock on my door and I furrowed my brows. _Who could I be?_ The knocking became a little more rapid and the irritation prickled my skin.

"Going!" I yelled and puffed out my cheeks. When I opened the door, I saw Caius standing there with a bouquet of red roses. His eyes were glittering with happiness and his smile was from ear to ear. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a navy blue cardigan and his hair was pushed away from his face. He looked cute. "Caius." My voice held evident surprise. I couldn't help it because we had agreed on seeing each other later but he never said anything about now, but I should be used to this. He usually pulls these types of tricks.

"Hi babe." He leaned forward and pecked my lips. "Can I go in?"

"Sure." I stepped to the side and he walked in. After I shut the door and whipped around, he thrust the bouquet in my hands.

"These are for you." Their perfume was lovely and hit me straight on.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I smiled and went to my small kitchen to look for a vase. _I know I have something._

"I know I dropped by unexpectedly, but I figured since you stayed from going to your classes, I'd take advantage." I hummed a response because I couldn't think of an adequate verbal reply. "I'm still hunting for a good office job, you know."

"Really?" I questioned as I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Yes." He nodded eagerly. "I got an interview at a small and private accountant firm." I turned around and grinned, happy at his news and his excitement.

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed.

"I hope I get this. If I can get this then our future is set." He responded firmly and my own smile faltered. _Our future?_ I was going to talk to him tonight about our _future_ , why does he do this to me now? Especially after the good news. "More money means we can afford a bigger apartment at some point, don't you think? It'd be nice."

"Caius." I stopped him in his tracks and his eyes snapped to me, his brow creasing with confusion.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He wondered, outstretching his hand and taking a step towards me. "You look ill."

"I think we need to go over a few things."

"Oh?" He sounded composed. "Okay. But can we celebrate my interview first?"

"How?" His lips spread and he sauntered over, wrapping his arms around me. His scent surrounded my nose and the warmth of his chest enveloped me. _I'll miss this._

"The way we celebrate everything." He bit the shell of my ear my body bowed slightly at the small pleasure that rang through me. "Hm." He hummed against my ear and I shook my head.

"Caius no." I stated but he ignored me and kissed down my neck. "Caius." I placed my hands on the front of his chest. "I said stop!" I shoved him lightly and made him stumble back. He looked up at me with confusion towards my actions and I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Okay." He said slowly. "What the hell is wrong?"

"I don't want to have sex."

"Why not?" He threw back. "I know you're not in the mood now, but that's what I was getting at—"

"I don't want to." I repeated curtly. "We need to talk." His back stiffened as the dreaded words hung in the air. "I'm rethinking our relationship." _No. Rethinking isn't the right word._ "I want to break up, Caius." His eyes widened and he stayed silent for a moment.

"What?" He stuttered. "Why Bella?" He grasped my hands and his expression rang with alarm. "Is it because of my jealousy? My pushiness? I swear I'll change. I won't get in the way so don't worry. You'll see how much I can change that!"

"Caius." I shook my head, trying to rip out my hands from his grasp that seemed to tighten. He was going into a small anxiety attack. "It's not just that. You have already planned our future and I can't follow along with a vision I don't see." My voice got lower towards the end and I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I couldn't reciprocate his feelings.

"We just need more time for you to see it!" He insisted, stepping closer. I stepped back for precaution.

"You said you're in love with me—"

"With all of my being!" His voice was high-pitched.

"But I'm not in love with you." I whispered, looking down at the floor beneath his feet. _How can I do this while looking in his eyes?_ The air was silent and the words echoed from the walls. Thirty seconds…one minute…two minutes went by and he finally reacted.

"You're not?" His voice sounded destroyed and I winced, shaking my head.

"I care for you in a way that's different from love and I like you as a person." I argued. "Being with you these past nine months have been so much fun." The early memories of how we met flowed into my mind. His shy expression of him asking me out and my blushed face at the situation of having such a handsome guy ask me out. The first time we held hands and he squeezed it slightly so I could look up at him and have him surprise me with a sweet kiss. The first time we had sex together—the way his hands always caressed my cheek and his lips were always muttering sweet things. I felt happy and right now I felt destroyed that I couldn't fucking feel the same way anymore.

The look on his face told me I had drilled a hole in him. They were empty and his lips were parted slightly.

"Is it because of this Emmett guy you've been hanging out with?" He whispered and I instantly frowned.

"What? No." I replied. I hadn't done anything with Emmett.

"Bella. I love you." He repeated and snapped his head up to look at me. His face was filled with sadness and my ached at the sight. I felt an overwhelming pressure in my chest and my breathing got caught in my throat. "Don't leave."

"I'm sorry." His hands shot out and captured my wrists, scaring me.

"Don't leave me!" He shouted crazed and I gasped. He moved his hands to around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, sending my heart into a crazed state of alarm. My body squirmed and I felt his lips against my neck.

"Let go!" I screeched and he continued to pull. _Crap, he's using his full strength and I can't move._

"Bella, I love you." He whispered and my heart pounded loudly. I heard it in the air around me, the blood rushing through my ears. His hands went to the straps of my tank top and I nearly yelled.

— _Thump_ —

— _Thump_ —

My hand flailed behind me and he leaned forward, kissing down my collar bone.

— _Thump_ —

He gasped loudly and pulled a few inches away from me as I shook and trembled all throughout my body. My hand held the knife up to him without hesitation and his eyes were glued to it, fear passing through his eyes. I had taken out a knife to cut the rose stems and thankfully left it on top of the counter. In my panicked state, I reached behind me and pulled the knife not even knowing it was a knife. My breathing was harsh and my heart was pounding so hard I couldn't even count its beat.

"I don't want to see you anymore. Leave my apartment now. Caius." I growled feeling feral. My body even lowered itself into a similar crouch of a predator. I was cornered but I felt fearless right now with the adrenaline rushing through my body.

"Bella I'm sorry. Please forg—"

"Leave!" I shouted and his lips pressed together to form a thin line. He eyes filled with shame that he had to look down. I reached behind me and grabbed his bouquet, throwing it at him. The loose petals scattered everywhere across the floor, making it look like a scene of red. "Take it and leave."

He turned around and slowly made his way out the front door, with me following a few steps back. When he was out, I slammed the door and dropped the knife, letting the terrified tears escape my eyes. My body shook with all the fear the dissipated at the moment I needed it to and came back now rushing at full strength. My hands trembled in front of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold myself. I still heard the loud 'thumping' in my ears. When I looked down my eyes saw the knife and I cried even harder. _Was I a savage to resort to that?_

Caius wasn't going to do anything to harm me in that sense—I'm sure of it but my body acted on its own and before I knew it terror filled me. It's almost as if survivor's instinct kicked in and prevented anything from happening. _Where did it go so wrong?_

* * *

At around nine fifteen at night, I decided to pull myself together. I had wallowed enough and needed some fresh air. I took a long shower, pulled on a nice outfit with a pair of heeled boots. My black hair fell past my shoulders and down my back in nice waves and I applied makeup to my face.

 _Single again, huh._ I said to my mirror self and then smiled. _That's perfectly okay._

Walking through the streets of Manhattan, I kept my phone tightly clutched in my hands just in case of any emergency. I invited Alice but she was hanging out with some of her old high school girl friends for the night.

"It must be nice to hang out with friends of so long." I mumbled to myself and walked into a coffee shop to order myself a frappuccino. I sipped the overly-sweet goodness and continued to walk and see where else I'd go. There was a small restaurant and bar around the corner. _Maybe I'll have something to eat._ My stomach growled in agreement and I smirked.

Inside it was nice, dimly lit and buzzing with the few people that were still there. The restaurant wasn't as busy anymore as was the bar. That was filled with more people. I looked over the menu and thought over the choices. _What was I in the mood for?_ I glanced over the menu and saw couples smiling at each other as they whispered sweet things to one another, their glances filled with love at the other. I sighed. _Those were the days._

"If it isn't Ms. Dwyer." My body stiffened into a rigid position at the name and suddenly I was very nervous to look back. _Don't tell me—_

As I turned my head I was greeted with none other than my Criminal Psychology professor, Edward Masen. His hair was pushed over recklessly, as if he would have combed it with his fingers, and he looked impeccably dressed, with a dark blue pea coat to accessorize him. He had a pair of gloves sticking out from the pockets which made me frown. _It wasn't that cold yet._ His lips were in a straight line but his eyes…those were out of focus and slightly hazed. Was he drunk?

"Professor." I greeted.

"Your email said that you were sick." He quickly looked over me and I blushed at being caught in my lie. "You look relatively well. So well that you came out to eat."

"I—"

"Here with your friends or boyfriend?" His words slurred slightly and I reminded myself that he was intoxicated. I shook my head and put down my menu.

"No. I'm here by myself." His eyebrows shot up and he hummed.

"Surprising." He nodded. "I'll be at the bar, so before you go please stop and say goodbye. It's the least you can do since you missed my class." He gave me a side glance and my already flustered face heat up even more. He grinned widely, making him look incredibly younger and better looking. "See you then, Ms. Dwyer."

"It's Bella." I called after him with a growl causing him to turn and give me a lopsided smile.

"I stand corrected. Bella." He took out his phone and started texting someone.

The waiter came over and I ordered some regular Penne alla Vodka. I blame my dad's Italian heritage for my over obsession with pasta. I'm surprised I'm not a whale yet. While I was eating my food, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious over myself. My professor was in the same place as me—drinking. I felt as though he were watching me and I felt the room getting denser and hotter.

 _What terrible fucking luck I have._ I finished and ordered the check. I stood up, seeing it was almost eleven and grabbed my small trench coat. I went to leave and remembered what he said.

 _"I'll be at the bar, so before you go please stop and say goodbye. It's the least you can do since you missed my class."_ My hand fisted and I ground my teeth. _Damn professor._ I backpedaled and made my way over to the bar where men after work were drinking. Their ties were loose and their top collars unbuttoned.

I easily spotted him out and stood behind him with my arms crossed. His head was bowed slightly.

"I'm leaving, professor." I called, avoiding the curious glances of the men in suits with beers in their hands. No response. "Professor." I said with irritation. Nothing. _Ugh annoying man._ I stepped closer and saw that his head was bowed and his face was contorted in pain. Panic flared through me and I reacted before I could think. "Hey." I said softly but nothing. The bartender looked at us with pity. "How much did he drink?"

"A whole lot more than any of these guys." He wagged his finger to the drunkards at the bar. "Would you call the manager that's over there? He'll get someone to escort him out." He sounded so professional about this, I wonder how many times he's seen people like this. Something in my body pushed in a direction I wouldn't have thought of.

"No, it's okay. I'll take him." I touched his back with the tip of my finger and pushed him. "Come on, let's go." I touched his hand and as expected he shot up and turned to stare at me with wide eyes. "You've had too much to drink, professor, it's time to go." He stood up, wobbling slightly. I reached out to balance him but he held up a hand and found his own balance.

"I'm okay." He managed through his speech although his wobbled walking would say otherwise. He was scowling as he looked forward and I walked by him just until he got out safely. When the crisp fall air hit me, I shivered and he almost tumbled over.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again unsure with his weird walking. He was clearly drunk. He cleared his throat with a nod but his scowl remained firmly planted on his face. I put my hand on his arm, my fingers brushing his wrist, so that I could keep his body from collapsing in itself. His frown deepened, the creases on his forehead becoming painfully noticeable so I retracted me assistance. _Is it me?_ His brows furrowed towards the center of his forehead and he closed his eyes briefly as we walked. He stumbled on his feet and I shoot my hand out on instinct and he gasped, pulling away.

"Edward?" A feminine voice caught my attention and I turned towards the source. There stood a beautiful pale blonde woman with crystal blue eyes that seemed to look mirror-like. Her skin was porcelain with no blemishes on them just the pink on her cheeks from what looked like blush. Her blue eyes were wide and she looked nervously between us. Beside her was a pretty woman with light hair and a concerned expression. Her hands were clasped and her attention was towards my stumbling professor. "What's going on here? What's wrong with him?" The pretty blonde girl's voice was directed at me. Her voice wasn't high-pitched or nasally but it sounded like a constant whisper that caressed the words she spoke. Her voice halted the string of questions that sparked in my mind.

"I'm not sure." I admitted in bewilderment. I glanced at the professor and saw his face contorted in dismay. "He suddenly felt like this and it hasn't gotten any better. He was at the bar." I added and unconsciously my hand reached out towards him again when he wobbled but the blonde girl interjected and cut our contact.

"I'll take it from here." She stated with no room for arguing. Her hand touched his hand, his eyes meeting hers. It looked as though they were having a silent conversation before her lips pressed together and she slung his arm around her shoulders, holding him up with some hidden strength of hers. She was incredibly tall, shorter than the professor, but still over five feet six inches if I had to guess and her figure was slim, so I was surprised that she was able to support him. She took another look at him and then looked at me. "Thanks for caring for him until now." The light brown haired girl got close to Edward, murmuring soft words to him but never made contact with him like the blonde girl.

 _Girlfriend? They looked nice together since blondie is so beautiful._

The brown haired girl stepped towards the edge of the street and raised her hand, causing a yellow taxi to come straight at her. She waved me over with a smile.

"Thank you for helping." Her voice was different than the blonde girl's. It was more feminine and with no whisper to it. "This is on us so you're not by yourself waiting for a taxi." The angry man inside the taxi looked over impatiently, momentarily blinking at the girl that was by the passenger seat window.

"It was of no problem. Thank you." I smiled back at her and she opened the back door for me.

"Take good care and have a good night." She shut the door and quietly walked over to the front seat. She bent over and handed over what looked like a few twenty dollars bills. "This should be enough for where she wants to go. Take good care of her please." She smiled once more, striking the guy straight in the heart. I giggled and he nodded dumbly.

"Of course." His accent was thick and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you." She waved and walked around towards the blonde girl and the professor. She kept her distance and they slowly paced down the block with great ease. The car eventually drove so far that their figures disappeared. _What a weird night._

* * *

After lounging around the rest of the time before Masen's class, I couldn't help but wonder a whole bunch of things. Like who were those two women? How did they know he was there? And why the hell was the professor drunk and acting like that?

Now that I'm in his class, going over more characteristics for killers, he looked perfectly normal. It almost made me think that everything that night was a complete dream. _Did I really even see this guy?_ He was impeccably dressed in a powder blue pull over sweater and his glasses perched on his nose. He leaned himself against the podium with his notepad of notes and recited all he knew from his brain without batting his eyelash once. As he opened his mouth to continue talking, there was a small blur that walked by him and caused him to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"Ms. Brandon." He said in an even voice. Alice cringed and screwed her eyes shut, muttering the word shit. She slowly turned around with her hand clutching her bag and waved.

"Hi."

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. Transportation had delays." She explained and he pressed his lips together nodding once.

"Fine. Just don't make it a habit." She visibly relaxed, releasing her shoulders from their stressful hold. She nodded and quickly sat down beside me.

"Shit." She whispered.

"Did you really think you could sneak in and not have him notice you?" I whispered back and she shrugged.

"I did it in one of my other classes. It was worth a try."

"This man has eagle vision." She sighed and shook her head.

"How was your little day of hooky?" She asked, writing down the date in her notebook once the professor continued with his lecture.

"It was what I needed." I answered.

"I need to take a day off myself." She moaned. "Did you speak to your boyfriend?" Alice knew that I had every intention of breaking up with Caius that night. I had spoken to her about it thoroughly and she was cheering me on, promising me ice cream and chocolates if I really needed them. She kept insisting she was only a phone call away.

"Ex." I said and her pen dropped, her head snapping towards me.

"What?" She whisper-yelled causing others to throw curious glances at us. I waved my hand at her and put my finger to my lips to tell her to shut up. We didn't need the professor yelling at us. "How did it go? Tell me!" She leaned over and I immediately knew I wasn't going to be writing anymore notes. "If I was being honest, I didn't think you would do it. You looked so hesitant."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically and she waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh I mean no harm. But continue." She urged with wide sparkling eyes.

"He came over during the day on a whim since I was off." I started off. "I wasn't expecting him at that time so he caught me off guard. He was happy because he got an interview for a job and then he started talking about our future." Alice was on edge, itching to know more. "And around that time I told him we needed to talk—"

"The most dreadful four words one can hear."

"And I told him we couldn't be together anymore. I explained to him that I wasn't in love with him but that didn't mean that I didn't like him or have fun. It's just that my future with him wasn't the clear painting he had in his mind."

"What did he say?" Alice's voice got a little more serious, losing its cheeriness. I could see that she sympathized with him.

"He was…upset? No that's an understatement." I blew out some air. "He kept saying that he loved me and I think he thought that if he said it long enough it would convince me." I bit my lip and put down my pen when I thought of how he physically reacted. I wasn't going to tell Alice that—at least not here. She made a small face and sighed.

"I do feel a little bad for him but—" She reached over and clasped my hands. "You look a lot better and if you're happy than that's the only thing that's important." Her hands were even tinier than mine but they felt so warm against my usual ice skin. I smiled at her gentle gesture. _She really does care for me like a friend._ I slipped one hand out from her grasp and put it on top of her hand.

"Thank you, Alice." I whispered. "You helped me move my ass and really do it. And you listened to my pointless bullshit." Her expression was surprised—probably at my words—before it melted into a smile.

"That's why I'm your friend, Bella."

"Are you two confessing your love or something?" The blonde kid in front of us, turned around with the end of the pen stuck in his mouth and a smirk on his face. His hand was resting on his cheek and amusement lit his eyes.

"Shut up, James." Alice snipped. "Stop being so nosey."

"You're as feisty as ever, Alice." He answered in a boring tone.

"You're as stupid as ever." She snubbed and he chuckled. His eyes turned to me and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're Bella right?"

"Yep."

"My name's James. You both sound like fun so it looks like we'll be friends."

"Oh please no." Alice groaned and I laughed.

"The three in the back!" Professor Masen cut in sharply and both me and Alice jumped in our seats. "Shut it or get the hell out."

"Sorry." The three of us mumbled in unison.

"Stop craning your neck so hard, James." The professor warned and he sighed, plucking the pen out of his mouth.

"My mistake." He turned around completely facing the front and raised his hand in surrender. The professor shook his head and continued for another ten minutes before ending class.

Alice stood up, sliding her bag on her shoulder and pulling out her phone. The guy, James, that sat in front of us and turned to us, had his skinny notebook tucked under his arm and humor written all over his face.

"I guess I will see you both next class." He left with a grin and Alice stuffed her phone in her purse.

"Hey how do you know him? Do you guys not get along?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"More like our way of getting along is arguing." She replied. "I've known him since my senior year of high school. We went to the same school and were in the same class. He was a womanizing jock and when we spoke we always ended up arguing pointlessly." She shrugged. "So it's just remained that way."

"Ah, so you guys tease each other?"

"Essentially. But he's actually pretty comical so he'll make class entertaining if he decides to talk to us." Before walking out I stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I need to ask the professor something so just go on without me. I'll text you." She nodded and nearly skipped out of class. _I'm not even sure why I'm doing this? This man was probably too drunk to even remember._ I turned around and saw the professor stacking a pile of paper to stuff into his messenger bag. "Professor," I called out and he immediately looked up at me.

"Bella, you were quite the chatterbox today." He noted and I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you're better than you were the other day." He stiffened and his hand froze mid-action to putting away his paperwork.

"I should be thanking you for helping me and also apologizing for the state I was in." He sighed.

"Say, I have a question professor." I added casually and he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I have the answer."

"I've been observing certain things and with what happened the other day I want to know why it is that you freak out the moment I touch you?" If he went rigid before he went ice still now. I was even concerned that his breathing stopped.

"Pardon me?" _I know he understood me this pompous jerk._ "It's probably a reaction, especially since I was drunk, I'm very sensitive." His face was completely expressionless which made me even more skeptical.

"Hm." I hummed.

"I'm glad to see you're safe from the attack in your apartment though, Bella." He smiled at me and then proceeded to close his messenger bag. My heart slowed down and my fingers felt numb. _What?_

"Professor, I think there's something you're lying about." He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I never told you that I was attacked in my apartment. I didn't tell anyone. How would _you_ know?" My voice was accusatory and he went pale to the point of translucency. I could practically read the word _'fuck'_ flying around in his head. He looked like a deer in headlights and something told me that whatever was wrong with him wasn't normal. In fact, I was slightly scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thirty seconds had passed by and there was still no answer. We were nailed to our spots with no movement and just stared at each other. The air around us quieted to an eerie chill and the atmosphere switched and became tenser.

There was a knock behind me, causing me to turn around and see the same professor that interrupted us last time. He had slight irritation marring his brows and he ground his jaw.

"Professor, I have a class. If you'd excuse me." That was the most polite way of saying _'fuck off'_ I think I've ever heard.

"Right. I apologize." Professor Masen said hurriedly, putting on his bag and walking close to us. "Ms. Dwyer, let's go discuss this in my office." His voice was detached and I raised a brow. _I should be leaving, but his reactions to what I say have me curious to know more. What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ I nodded and we both walked out with him a few steps behind me.

Making it to the higher floor I kept walking, when a group of guys nearly trampled me. They were laughing boisterously with one of them flipping around and walking backwards, straight into me.

"Ow." I mumbled at the impact that made me stumble back and hit something hard. I glanced up and saw I fell into the professor, whose face was contorted and his eyes snapped shut. His hands grabbed the tops of my arms and shoved me off of him. "Hey." I protested.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" The guy that carelessly bumped into me asked with a worried expression. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I waved off. The professor's scowl deepened and he suddenly fisted his hand as he nearly sprinted to his office. "What the hell." I murmured after him, making my way at my own slower pace. The door of his office was open and he stood behind his desk with the palms of his hands against the wooden top and his head bowed between his hunched shoulders.

"Close the door." He ordered and though I hesitated, I did exactly as he wanted and shut the door completely. Now the lighting of the room was dimmer, with a more yellow tinge to it from the fancy lamp he had turned on. The awkward silence wavered between us and I felt uneasy, switching my weight from foot to foot. "You're observant." He suddenly said but I remained speechless. "Perhaps too observant."

"I've been told from time to time." I murmured and he removed a hand from on top of the table to rub the back of his neck. "I'd like to know how you knew I got attacked in my apartment." My voice was a lot stronger than I thought I could handle.

"Because I saw it." He said and I frowned.

"There's no possible way—"

"You asked me a pretty direct question, didn't you, Bella?" He looked up at me and I blinked, settling with a nod for an answer. "Why is it I freak out when you go to touch me?"

"Yes…" I trailed off, unsure if I wanted the answer anymore.

"It's not just you that it's with." He admitted, pushing himself off the table and standing straight. "It's everyone." He continued vaguely. _We're getting absolutely nowhere._

"I simply want to know, professor, but if you can't bring yourself to say it then—" I tightened my hold on my bag and took a step back before he stopped me.

"I'm getting to it you impatient young woman." I pursed my lips at the term but said nothing. "Anything I tell you must be kept between me and you, do you understand this?" My mind was dumbfounded and without realizing it I was nodding. "The moment I touch someone, I can see their past." His eyes were cold and hard and his voice was ice. The beating in my ears got louder and my breathing slowed.

"What?" I blurted out disbelievingly and he sighed.

"Bella, keep up with me, you're a smart woman aren't you?"

"Well excuse me for being tossed a bucket of cold water to something so…far-fetched." I quipped back and he groaned.

"Don't you think I realize how absolutely stupid this sounds." His voice wasn't professional anymore, it wasn't even teasing like how we'd usually go at it when I came to his office. He looked entirely different. "You wanted to know why I freak out, well that's your answer." He snapped. "I see your past."

"I—" He sighed and came around the desk, sliding his fingers along the top until he was in front of me with ample distance between us.

"How else would you explain how I knew what happened to you." He crossed his arms and then his face became more serious. "But it wasn't some random burglar was it? The one at your house that you took a knife out on." I stilled and gasped.

"How—"

"At the bar when you touched my arm I got a vision of you struggling against someone." He explained. "You were pushed into me a few minutes ago and I managed to hear you call out that person's name." _No way…_

"What was his name?" I asked as a test. "If you heard the name you should have no problem repeating it." He tilted his head and pressed his arms tighter against his chest.

"Caius." He said in a simple tone. As if someone had just asked him what the weather was or what time it was. I put a hand to my head and monitored my breathing. _This can't be. Does this shit really exist? People with extra inhuman abilities?_ "I gain nothing by lying, in fact I lose more. I have no reason for telling you this but since you've already seen enough to conclude possibilities then I have no choice. Plus, you helped me that night."

"So you're not bothered by the fact that I know this?" My voice was strangled but he didn't say anything about it. He shrugged.

"I may not be totally okay with a student of mine knowing something so personal but if you peep a single word, I will sue you for slander and defamation." His voice was acidic against my skin making the hairs on my arm prickle. A chill ran down my spine and I noticed his eyes became slits. His aura was much more dangerous than I had ever felt, it was pretty frightening. "And it would be quite hard to prove that your college professor can see the past through touching."

"You're an asshole." I sputtered without thinking and the moment it left my mouth, I gasped and clasped a hand over my lips. _What the fuck Bella? What are you fucking thinking?_ _He's still your professor!_ His face seemed to lose its edge and he chuckled, looking down.

"I've been told multiple times. That's the reputation I uphold in this school." He shook his head. "That's how I maintain a distance from everyone." In his tone I detected a hint of…loneliness? Sadness?

"So you need skin to skin contact?" I inquired, still unable to completely believe him.

"No." He said. "If I want a clear picture of it, then yes, I need skin to skin contact. I get the exact picture of that moment, as if I were actually there but I can still see without skin to skin contact. If your shoulder touched mine, for example, the picture wouldn't be as clear, but the sounds would be." He tapped his temple. "If you touched that single piece of paper—" He pointed to a loose-leaf that had fallen to the floor. "And gave it to me, I would get a fragment of your past." I blinked and absorbed the information when something dawned on me. "It's quite complicated. I'm sure that even I don't know all of its quirks."

"Wait a second, I gave you the sheet with all of the class' information and you looked…weird."

"That's one way to put it." He responded. "Our skin touched that day and I got a vivid picture of yelling and a slam against a wall by a fist. You were the one against the wall that was yelling in anger and fear." I felt the hollowness in the pit of my stomach and I wrapped my arms around my stomach to uselessly push this feeling away. My memory brought up unpleasant flashes and I screwed my eyes shut. "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw that he had leaned closer to me, his face concerned. However, he kept an amicable distance.

"Yes." I croaked, clearing my throat. His eyes looked disbelieving but he didn't push it.

"I have a strict 'no-touching' policy, especially with my students and you went and touched me the second class."

"Sorry."

"When I got those flashes I felt a pull to do something for you. I didn't know if you were suffering some sort of abuse at home by your parents or your boyfriend. When I tried to stay away from touching you, you always found a way to do it. It's as if you knew and were doing it on purpose—"

"I had an inkling and wanted to test it out. It came out true every time." I interjected and he gave me a side glance.

"Every time I got a new fragment of that vision and I simply don't know—" He scratched his head. "I eventually just got to know you more individually since you came here or I stopped to talk to you after class."

"I—" I blinked, shaking my head. "I mean, I believe you but it's still very inconceivable." I exhaled. "You must know that."

"Of course." He leaned back against the edge of his desk. "That's why I don't go around telling people that I'm a psychometric."

"Psychometric?"

"The ability to see the history of something or someone through contact."

"There's a definition for that?" I mumbled in surprise to myself.

"There's a definition for everything." He answered for me. "Now you know something of me and I expect you to keep it from everyone." The look in his eye was firm and pressed on his statement.

"I won't say anything, you have my word." His gaze became calculating, as if he were calculating how truthful I actually was being at this very second.

"Alright." He ceded, pushing himself off the edge and taking a step closer to me. Now his towering frame was hovering over me as if he were trying to show intimidation through his size. "I can always tell if you're lying don't forget that." His voice lowered until it was barely a whisper. If his office wasn't so quiet then I probably wouldn't have been able to make out what he said. "So don't be surprised if I conduct a _surprise_ test on you." I felt an inkling in the back of my throat and I ground my teeth.

"I already gave you my word. So if you wouldn't mind professor, back away." I snapped and he raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip twitching. "I thank you for sharing your secret with me, but if you don't mind, I have things to do." I know I was coming across very rude but his brash way of doing things always made me like this. It was his sharp tongue and his hypocritical smile that he gave as he insulted you that really got under my skin.

"Well and here I thought you'd help me organize my office again." His voice was patronizing and a smirk crossed his features. His cold face seemed to be a figment of my imagination except I know fully well that it was there. Especially when there was a chance that I might not agree to keeping silent. "Very well, Bella. I'll see you next class." I swallowed and nodded, turning and heading for the door. "Bella." He called back and I stopped, glancing over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're okay." His voice wasn't so tight and his eyes weren't ice. Hearing him speak of the events that happened the other day with Caius gave me a small sense of embarrassment. "You are alright, right?"

"I am." I affirmed, ignoring the warm feeling in my chest at his worry,

"Now if you don't mind me asking—" He made his way back around to wear his seat was and plopped down. "Who was the attacker? This Caius guy. You obviously knew him." He tilted his head fractionally and clasped his hands together. _It's obvious that I'm not leaving yet._

"Can I ask, what did you see exactly?" I threw a question back at him, stalling any details of my own past. He blinked, shocked at my question, and slowly leaned back.

"You want me to tell you exactly?" He retorted with a raised eyebrow and an extended hand. I looked at, confused, before it dawned on me. I shook my head viciously and huffed.

"I want to know what you have gathered so far." He trailed his finger along his lip and hummed quietly.

"I saw hands grip your wrists and a sudden body get close to you. Intimately." His eyes focused beyond me and I could tell he wasn't here anymore. "You struggled against the hold they had on you and I heard you repeatedly say to 'let go' but they didn't listen." His lips pressed firmly together. "I know the person's name is Caius and that you panicked, so when you reached behind you, you pulled out a knife. The struggling stopped and you screamed for them to get out." He looked to be in so much discomfort, nearing pain that I involuntarily reached forward with my hand, but dropped it when I remembered who it was. He closed his eyes and moved his head from one side to the other, before he opened them and looked in better condition. _He's done._

I was surprised at the own hard beating of my heart right now. _I didn't even notice I was this nervous again._ I put my hand over my chest and observed how quickly it thudded under my fingertips. It's almost as if I were there again and having him retell that moment made transport back for a moment. My hand was clammy and my throat closed up slightly. I cleared my throat and met his blue eyes.

"It's more than evident that you do in fact see the past." I murmured and he glanced down…ashamed? _Don't linger on that._ "I'm okay. I broke up with my boyfriend and he had a little trouble accepting it." I gave a small smile. "But nothing happened. I think I scared him off." I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and chuckled.

"So it was your boyfriend…" He mused. "I'm relieved you're okay, Bella." I noticed that his fingers unwound their tight fist that I didn't know he made. "If there's any sort of trouble you get into, don't hesitate in letting me know." I stared at the professor, assessing all of his features for any sort of emotion that I could use to guess what he was feeling, but he was good…he was completely impassive at the moment.

"Thank you, professor." I whispered and walked out.

* * *

I couldn't lie that since I ended things with Caius things were a lot…calmer. I mean, there wasn't a long record of missed phone calls and texts waiting to be read. Caius was also one of my first and only friends since I moved here so a lot of my daily interaction did decrease. However, I did feel good. I wasn't crying like last time about being single, in fact, I felt at ease and completely okay with it.

Walking into Professor Masen's room, I saw Alice was already sitting down, speaking with the guy in front of us—James.

"You're here early." I noted and she pursed her lips.

"Hello to you too." She retorted. "But yes, I decided not to push the man's buttons today and take an earlier train."

"I don't think it takes much to irritate him." James shrugged, twisting his pen in between his fingers. "Hey Bella." I put down my bag and sat down, throwing him a smile.

"Hey James." I acknowledged.

"I have to agree with you there." Alice snapped her fingers at him and leaned her chin into her palm. "This class sometimes kills me. I don't want to be here, I just want to be home, sleeping." She stretched her skinny arms.

"Class hasn't even started." James threw back and she shrugged.

"It doesn't take away the fact that I want to go home."

"You're incredible." He said with mock disbelief. "And don't take that as a compliment."

"Nothing that comes from your mouth is ever a compliment." She shot back before she yawned. Her eyes were fluttering shut and I laughed at their interaction. Heavy footsteps made their presence known and in walked the professor. His hair was disheveled from the wind outside and his glasses were perched on his nose. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and removed his jacket and black leather gloves. I frowned. _Those gloves again._

"Hello class. Let's get down to it, I have lecture I'm attending." _Oh crap—that's right. The domestic abuse lecture he said I was going to attend._ But I never told him I would really attend it…but the ass wrote down my name so I can't make myself nor him look bad. _Pompous ass._ "So I'm letting you go twenty minutes early."

There was a round of applause and a small cheer from everyone in the class. The atmosphere didn't seem so dull anymore, it's almost as if a jolt of life was plugged in. His lips turned up and he chuckled.

"Now I want to ask a question to get the class going." He rubbed his hands together. "What is arson?" Hands flew up faster than lightening at the simplicity of the question. He looked around and set his eyes on Kate who was propped up in his line of direct vision. "Kate."

"It's a criminal act of purposely setting fire to a property."

"Perfect." He pointed in her direction and her glossed lips spread into a smile. She was obviously pleased with herself for getting a praise from the professor. "Now what are some motives of an arsonist?" He paced with his finger touching his bottom lip and he glanced in our direction.

"Alice." She gently put her hand down.

"Power."

"That is a great and powerful motive." He agreed. "Anything else. James."

"Excitement. It's proven that a majority of arsonists get a thrill of joy from their actions and a percentage actually get sexual pleasure from it." His voice sounded so professional compared to when he talks to us.

"Sounds pretty sick, doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically. My hand went up and his eyes landed on me.

"Bella, you have something to add?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Revenge is also a big motive and it's been especially true for female arsonists."

"So you're saying that only women use revenge as a motive? That's pretty sexist." Kate had turned around in her seat, her eyebrows pressed together. Everyone turned to the two of us, curious to see what was going to happen. I glanced at the professor and saw that he had crossed his arms across his chest and was quietly waiting.

"I didn't say that only women use revenge as a motive." I countered. "However, the statistics on female arsonists refer to revenge in a larger scale compared to men starting fires over revenge. I can't say that one motive is designated for only one group, but statistically speaking I can quote that maybe a motive appears more often as a reason for one sex group than the other." I spoke calmly and heard Alice's giggle beside me. When I took a glimpse in her direction, she gave me a thumb's up. The professor had a smirk on his face before he cleared his throat.

"That was an interesting interaction, ladies. Moreover, Kate, revenge has appeared more often in female cases than in men. Same as women having a history of being sexually molested as children in their past is more prominent in female arsonists than in male." He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to us. "Both Bella and Kate have set an excellent example. Questioning others is perfectly fine and is encouraged as long as there is no insulting in my class." He took out his notepad. "Good job, ladies." I could tell Kate didn't seem too satisfied with the turn out but she didn't say anything, she simply turned around towards the professor and listened the rest of the class.

Professor Masen put down his notepad and looked over us, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, class dismissed. Hopefully I see some of you at the lectures, but if not then see you next class. I'd like to know the progress of your topic papers next time." He turned around and waved his hand. People stood up, gathering their belongings and left.

"I'm going to the lecture." I told Alice who was texting away. She looked up surprised. "The professor asked me to go and already wrote me down as attending." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," She nodded. "Good because I'm going too!" She grinned. "I heard him say it was extra credit and besides I have nothing to do."

"Guess I'm tagging along." James added and she turned her narrowed eyes to him and crossed her arms.

"Who invited you?"

"Myself." He answered with a simple shrug. "It's not like you're hosting the lecture, right?" He put his hand on the table and leaned over with a teasing smirk. Alice pursed her lips and twisted her face away from him.

"You're like a leech." She grumbled and I chuckled. "Then let's go." She picked up her bag and by the time we turned around the professor was missing. _When the hell did this guy sneak out?_ We made it to the auditorium hall and saw that it was fairly packed with people. On the stage was a panel with three people seated behind it, conversing. There was a mic in front of all three of them as well as a bottle of water. There were professors lined up near the stage, talking amongst each other and a guy with a video camera towards the far left.

"Talk about busy." James murmured, fixing the grip he hand on his books. I felt a tap on my arm and saw it was him and now he was pointing to a few empty seats. "We'll sit there."

"If it isn't my three chatterbox students." A familiar voice hit us above the buzzing voices of the students. I jumped in surprise and turned to see the professor standing there coolly. His face was emotionless but his eyes were on all three of us. "Glad to see you made it."

"You did write down my attendance before I could give a direct answer, professor." I said nonchalantly. He put his finger to his chin and nodded.

"Ah," He mused. "That's right."

"Plus, I heard that it counts as extra credit." Alice added in cheerfully with a full white-tooth smile. "And I'm all about racking up extra points where I need it." He turned his head to her slightly.

"If you ace your topic paper you should have a solid A." Alice gave a nervous chuckle. "You have started your paper, haven't you?" Her shoulders visibly slumped and she bowed her head fractionally.

"No." She admitted shamefully.

"Have you even picked a topic?" Again…silence. James let out a whistle and she glared at him.

"Wow you really _are_ slow." He noted with no malice in his voice. She snapped her teeth at him.

"I am not slow. I am a procrastinator." She defended herself unsuccessfully and I shook my head with a groan.

"Alice, you're not doing yourself any favors." I whispered but she ignored me.

"I'll get it done and I'll get a better score than you." She threw at him with a cynical grin and he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's try to achieve a more serious goal. That's far-fetched." Alice turned her nose up in disdain, unable to let him win this bickering match.

"There have been stranger things." She said with her arms crossed and the professor's eyes widened infinitesimally. It would be a motion no one would have noticed except I was paying extra close attention to his reactions lately. "Like you actually believing you're smarter than me. If I get a higher grade than him you have to announce it professor."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes so this jerk—" She jutted her thumb back at him. "Can shut up after." James rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a child sometimes, it's hard to believe you're in your mid-twenties."

"Alright you two." Professor Masen chastised like a stern adult. "You should take a seat the lecture will start soon." Alice slid into the empty seats and James gently tugged at my arm but I felt a hard body bump against mine.

"Ugh." I groaned and looked up to see it was the professor. His eyes were hard on me and I felt his fingers wrapped around my wrist. My eyes snapped down to his hand and then back up to him to see him as collected as ever.

"I apologize, Bella, it's dark. I couldn't see." The insincerity in his voice was emanating through every pore of his body. His brows were in perfect place meaning there was no actual feeling of fault coming from him. And his hand touching my skin was another piece of evidence. _The bastard was checking up on me._ I pulled my hand away and smiled at him coldly.

"You should be careful, professor." I growled and turned away from him to take my seat besides Alice who was talking to James about something. Professor Asshole walked away from us and made his way to the front of the stage. _Stupid bastard._ _I feel like some sort of experiment._

He stepped up on the stage and introduced himself as a professor, thanking everyone for attending this lecture. I was still fuming as I glared daggers at him, imagining a ball and chain breaking through the wall and hitting him. _Pompous ass._ He passed the floor to a pretty woman. She was tall with auburn hair that sharply reached her chin.

"Welcome everyone. I am Dr. Angela Weber. I'm a sociologist and study human behavior." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I am honored to be here and be able to speak with you." There was a small pause. "As you know, my colleagues and I, which I will introduce in a moment, are here to talk about domestic abuse." She took a few steps towards the edge of the panel. "I, myself, was a victim of domestic abuse."

The air shifted a bit and it got quieter than before—if that's even possible. The professor was at the bottom of the stage, standing and looking up at Dr. Weber while standing next to another professor. Dr. Weber stood there with a small smile on her face and I had to admire her for her courage on admitting that.

"When I was younger, I had a gambling father that came home drunk every few days and would constantly go into fits of rage. In order to protect my younger sister, I decided to become his outlet for his wrath for over fifteen years." I crossed my leg and she sighed. "Eventually I ran away and landed in a relationship with a man that also took his frustrations out on me with his fists or by dragging me across the floor." The other two people in the panel looked at Dr. Weber carefully. They were solely focused on her. "The point I'm trying to make is that these things happen all around us, to anyone. Even the person next to you could be suffering from abuse and you'd never know, because victims of abuse usually never speak out." I felt a piercing feeling of someone watching me, causing the hairs on my neck to stand. Searching the room, I saw that the professor's eyes were trained on me and his lips were pressed together. I squinted and saw what looked like sympathy pass through his eyes, stabbing me in the chest. _What the hell?_ "However, it's not too late to stand up against this brutality. So we're here to share some insight."

My body felt a little shaken up so I cut eye contact with him and turned back to Dr. Weber who allowed the other two guests to introduce themselves and tell their own stories.

* * *

After the lecture finished and many students asked their questions, Professor Asshole took the stage and once again thanked them and everyone else for attending. Alice, James and I nearly ran out of there before the entrance became too blocked. Walking out of John Jay, I released a breath.

"It was so hot in there." I mumbled, feeling the refreshing feeling of a brisk autumn day in Manhattan.

"You know, after that lecture I feel pretty down if I'm being honest." Alice murmured as she ran her hand through her dark lob locks.

"I think that's partially what we're supposed to feel." James shrugged.

"And inspired." I added. "The fact that these people, men and women, suffered through these brutalities and have been able to speak out and continue to live normal lives is inspirational." They both looked at me and James' lip quirked up.

"Seems you got the point of it all." He rubbed his hands. "Why don't we go get some coffee or tea?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I didn't invite you." Alice's jaw dropped and she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm inviting myself. I'm going to purposely prevent any potential date you want with Bella." I blinked and laughed at Alice's straightforward and blunt attitude. James turned to me with an exhausted look and sighed.

"Why'd you have to be friends with _her_ of all people, Bella?" I know the question was not meant to be answered and I was grateful because I didn't know _how_ to answer it.

"Oh come on, cut it out you two."

"Fine, fine. You were invited anyways, Alice." James waved his hand dismissively. "Now let's head to the nearest Starbucks."


	7. Chapter 7

I've been so busy it's been so hard to find time, but I managed to squeeze a few minutes to put something up. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I grabbed one of my lip glosses and smeared it over my lips, deciding that my hair was not in condition to be left down. So I gathered it messily and just tied it to a high ponytail, but because I had baby hairs, a few strands of hair fell around my face. I sighed and left it. _Whatever, I'll be late for class._

I had to get to my first class before Professor Masen's class on time. He had sent a mandatory gratitude email to the class for those who attended the lecture and then separately he sent me another email that asked me to go to his office for a revision of my paper. As I grabbed my bag, I got an incoming phone call from my mom.

"Hi mom." I greeted and I could hear the thundering storm in the background on her side of the phone.

"Hi honey!" She chirped happily. I swear, she always sounded like a bird ready to break out into a song. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm on my way to school now. How are you?" A blaring taxi horn screeched through the bumbling streets and I cringed at the shrilling sound.

"Oh crap." She muttered quietly. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, no it's fine. I've been meaning to call you. I forgot yesterday." I came back home tired after studying at the school's library for over four hours. I barely managed a shower yesterday before I collapsed on my bed and knocked out.

"You move away and forget about your mother?" I could hear the sting in her voice.

"No." I breathed. "It's not that mom, I've been busy with studying and working on papers. Sometimes things slip my mind. I'll make time to call you at least three times a week."

"Okay." She brightened. It sounds wrong to admit, but pleasing Renee was quite easy, in fact, she usually cheered up with the most minimal effort which is why she was probably married to my dad for so long. The man is a complete smooth talker, so a Casanova and a hopeless romantic were a pretty easy match. She bought everything he said. "Your finals are next month, right?"

"Yeah, the term ends December 9th and then the following week is dedicated to our finals. So I'll be home for two weeks, to spend Christmas together." She squealed loudly into the phone, making me flinch and put the phone away from my ear. Renee was also like a child when she got excited.

"Really? I'm so glad! I was so convinced you'd go to your father's."

"No, I promised you from before I left Forks that I'd spend Christmas with you. Besides, I don't necessarily want to go spend long periods of time with dad at his house." I mumbled and she sighed.

"If he wasn't spending his time dawdling with his you—"

"Mom." I cut in sharply. "Breathe." She took in a deep breath and then released it, immediately calming her down. "It's not something for you to get worked up over."

"You win." She relented. "Hey so how are things with that boyfriend of yours?" It's as if her mood wasn't ready to kill five seconds ago. The reminder of Caius felt like an uncomfortable pressure in my chest.

"Um, we're not together anymore." I squirmed, walking down the street faster. The faster I walked, the faster I would get to the train station and the faster this conversation would end. I could hear the mechanics in her head turning with the million questions she was ready to throw at me.

"What? Not anymore? Why not?" Her voice was anxious again and her speech was quickening. "Was it him that left you? How dare he—"

"It wasn't like that." I interjected, making a quick left. "I broke up with him."

"But why, honey? You told me you liked him." Her voice was drowning in disappointment.

"I did like him, mom. I just wasn't in love with him and I'm not ready to settle down with someone I wasn't madly in love with. Love is hard as it is, if there isn't love then it's that much harder."

"I understand, but honey, I have a feeling you just purposely close yourself off from love because of—" I finally arrived at the station but I stood off to the side before going down, now peeved at her reasoning.

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm not purposely closing myself off, mom. I go out with guys and enjoy their company but I can't feign something that I don't naturally feel for someone." I reasoned, ticking my finger against the iron railing.

"But if you don't give your all you won't get the chance to fall in love." She argued.

"Then if that's the case then I don't fall in love." I snapped. "That's not the only important thing in life. I'm trying to finish my career as well and if I find that person along the way, then I find them, but I'm not going to settle just for the sake of settling." I looked at the time and noticed that I was barely going to make it on time. "And now I would really not like to have this conversation again any time soon. I'm heading to the train, so I have to go."

"But wa—" She stuttered.

"Bye mom." I clipped and she sputtered her goodbye before I hung up and hung my head. _She's always like this._ I heard the rumbling of the train echoing through the station and I instantly ran down to catch it.

By the time I got to school, class had already begun and Dr. Carmine was in the middle of lecturing. He turned around with his white beard and pursed his lips.

"Bella." His voice sounded as if he were reprimanding me. "You're late and interrupting my class."

"I'm really sorry." I put my hands together and he sighed, putting his finger in the middle of his book and closing it to keep his place.

"Don't let this happen again or I'll kick you out." Dr. Carmine was especially strict on attendance and punctuality. In the syllabus, two lateness's amount to one full absence and three unexcused absences were allowed, anything beyond that meant a half a letter lower in the final grade. _I should have checked ratemyprofessor before picking this guy._ I nodded and skidded to my seat, avoiding the stares of everyone. Taking out my supplies, Dr. Carmine cleared his throat and opened up his book to continue where he left off from.

I was seconds away from running to Professor Masen's class since Dr. Carmine held back our class an extra ten minutes to finish his lecture. I walked in, catching my breath, and saw that nearly everyone—including the professor were here. In fact, the professor was in a deep conversation with a tall blonde woman, whose back was to me. She was moving her hands around as she spoke in a hushed whisper and he sighed, shaking his head, with his eyebrows turned downward. _He was exhausted of hearing whatever was being said._ Maybe his girlfriend? Sitting down, Alice leaned over and slurped her latte.

"I'm surprised class hasn't started." I whispered over to her and she nodded, swallowing her drink.

"He was going to start it, but the blonde woman showed up and he instantly stopped the lesson." She shrugged, stirring her straw against the ice. She frowned since there was almost no more liquid left and tried to sip the last remaining bits. "Maybe a girlfriend." She suggested and James leaned his head back, with his pen plucked between his teeth.

"If she's his girlfriend then I have to congratulate him." He mumbled around the pen. "She's stunning."

"You're so considerate when you have other women friends, James." Alice replied dryly and he sat up, flipping around to see us with a grin.

"I call it as it is, Allie-cakes." Craning my head over slightly, the woman tilted her face in my direction, granting me full access to her face. Since she had her back to me I couldn't tell if she was truly beautiful or not. Seeing her face, my eyes widened. _Oh shit, isn't that the girl from that night at the bar?_ That was the woman that took Edward home.

"Oh my god, shut the hell up and burn in the pits of hell." His snickering echoed through the walls as she mumbled curses under her breath, angrily searching for something through her bag.

The blonde woman sighed, rubbing her upper arm and gave a solemn firm nod. Professor Masen's eyes softened and his fingers lifted and barely smoothed over her arm. It was the faintest touch and his lips whispered something that I couldn't make out before the woman waved and walked out of the class.

The professor's eyes lingered at the door but his face was unreadable. The buzzing of the class continued as if nothing happened until the professor ripped his eyes from the door and cleared his throat. Instantly the class quieted down. _Well that's impressive._

"Excuse that." He apologized and gave a tight smile. "Now let's get down to it."

"I think I need a nap." Alice yawned, her eyes fluttering shut and I leaned my cheek into the palm of my hand. "Wake me up if something important happens, please."

"Did you not sleep at night?" I asked curiously. "Boyfriend troubles?" She snorted and shook her head, not the least bit fazed.

"I have no boyfriend." She answered. "But I went out last night to drink with a few of coworkers and got home late."

"I applaud you for even coming in." She groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"And I'm regretting every second of it." She grumbled, her words half muffled by her face smooshed against the table. Her breathing eventually evened out and there was no movement from her whatsoever, meaning she really did fall asleep. _That was fast._

Looking towards the front, I could see that the professor's lips were moving and his hands were making certain gestures to accompany his statements, but I couldn't actually hear anything. It was as if I was staring at a silent movie and at some point he must've asked a question because hands went up, but again, I didn't hear anything relating to that. The answers he got must've satisfied him because he paced around in the front of the classroom, nodding his head. My eyes started to focus out and the vision in front of me started to blur as my mind flitted off into my own secret world.

"Hey." James whispered under his breath, jolting me from my day dreaming. "You both okay?" His brow creased with genuine concern. I nodded. "And is she dead or something?" He peeked over at Alice who had started to lightly snore and I sighed.

"No, she went out partying and was falling asleep."

"She can't hang." He murmured. I giggled and he glimpsed to the front to see the professor busy talking to another student. He took the initiative and grabbed his pen, plucking the cap between his lips and leaning over to write on Alice's cheek. I reached out and blocked him, still giggling at his childish antics. "Why not?"

"She'll be murderous."

"Fine then how about her hand?" He suggested instead with a smarmy smile and I pursed my lips.

"Don't draw any penises or anything sexual. I'll help her beat you up." His eyes lit up with amusement and he nodded, instantly scribbling nonsense on her hand. I removed my eyes from the sight of them and looked back up front only to see the professor's eyes glued on me. I froze, waiting to hear the sharp reprimand of his voice, but it never came. Instead he looked away and continued speaking, as if nothing.

Class ended and everyone was leaving, so I nudged Alice on her arm, causing her to groan with irritation and smack my hand away. I tried again, shaking her gently and she mumbled something incoherently.

"Alice, class is over." I poked her and she frowned, nuzzling closer against her arm so she could fall into a deeper sleep.

"Looks like she's still the obvious pain to wake up." James sighed, his hands encased around his notebook. I turned up to him and kept trying to wake the little pain up.

"She did this before?"

"Yeah, especially our senior year of high school. She would sleep through just about every lesson, god knows how she actually passed." He mumbled, waving me over with his hand. I took a step back and he got closer, leaning one hand against the table. "Yo it's time to go home." Like a magical spell, Alice's eyes snapped open and she bounced up, looking fully refreshed and alive. Her eyes had their sparkle back and her skin looked rejuvenated. She looked around to the empty room and stretched her arms over her head.

"That was an amazing nap." She chirped happily and I raised an eyebrow, looking over at James who looked proud of himself.

"Impressive." I commented.

"I picked up a trick or two after all these years with seeing her face." He replied with a one-shoulder shrug. His maroon scarf brought out the flush of blood from underneath his pale skin and was wrapped loosely around his neck. If anything, James reminded me of those good-looking city hipster models that you saw in magazines or social media with the best photographs. His hair was nicely combed over and his light eyes were always flickering with some mischief, like a kid's, but when he turned into his professional mode—that was something that was amazing to experience every time. Alice's eyes widened when she saw the writing on her hand and instantly starting hitting him with her bag and sprouting insults in his direction all while he snickered.

"Bella," The professor's voice pulled me from the two fighting married couple in front of me. "I would like to review what I asked you to bring." His tone was even and he simply looked at me, no visible reaction whatsoever.

"You asshole." Alice muttered to James, who was still enjoying himself, before coming over to me.

"Okay." I replied and dug my hand in my bag to retrieve my paper. I had almost finished it, the only thing missing was my conclusion and my citation page. "I guess I'll see you guys."

"Hey," Alice brightened. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow? I have no class and I'll be bored."

"Thanks for the invite, Allie-cakes." James cooed and she shot daggers at him.

"Repeat that again and I swear to you I will rip out your tongue and stuff it up your ass." Her voice was its usual high-pitch but it the undercurrent of malice was mixed in so well that it was able to be detected. It was like adding lemon to a paper cut. "And besides, I'm not inviting you." James paid her threats no mind and continued to laugh along while I swallowed. At this point I didn't know who was scarier. "Anyways," Alice turned back to me. "What do you say?" Her eyes were shining and she was grinning from ear to ear. _She really was outstandingly pretty, even if she was on the thin side. She could run in a beauty pageant or something._ I couldn't ignore her excited face so I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go after class."

"Excellent!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and humming. "I'll text you how to get to my place tomorrow. Now go ahead and see the Professor Asshole." She leaned in quick and glanced towards the front of the room—probably at him. "He's glaring holes at us. Patience isn't one of his virtues."

I snorted. "Tough luck for him. But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye James." I called out to him and he picked up his face from it being glued to his phone.

"Oh right, my bad, bye Bella." He waved and hid his face behind his scarf, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his pants. "I guess I'm leaving with you then." He threw at Alice who dropped her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought my horoscope said that today my day was filled with an abundance of luck." She groaned.

"It is." He agreed. "I'm leaving the school grounds with you that's a blessing." I turned away from the scene in front of me with a chuckle and walked over to the front, with my paper in hand.

Professor Masen gathered his bag and started to walk out of the classroom to what I assumed was his office. "Let's go." He voiced harshly and I sighed, begging the angels for some sort of patience of my own. I trailed behind him, closely observing how he skillfully avoided contact with every single student and professor that walked the same halls as him. He would move his shoulder or lean his body to the left whenever someone would come to close and he would do it all with a straight face and always looking ahead.

He wasted no time at all in smoothly opening the door and sitting in his seat. He proffered his hand out with his empty hand under his chin and an expectant look in his eyes. His demeanor was collected but aloof, it wasn't of the professor I usually spoke or bickered with. I handed him my paper and watched his eyes slide across every word typed up on my page. As he read, the seconds ticked on and the silence stretched. Occasionally he would mutter the words of my paper under his breath and a crease would appear on his brow. He got a red pen and pulled off the cap, circling something and nodding along. I waited, standing up, patiently and rubbing my hands together. It was like waiting to get your score back for a crucial test.

He tapped the end of his pen against his temple, scribbling one last thing and then capped the pen top. He snapped his eyes up but they still looked as if they weren't here.

"It's good, but you can end it better." His voice was sharp and stabbed me right in the heart, making me inwardly wince. _Only good? I devoted my entire week to this conclusion for it to be only worth the word 'good'?_ "You have it in you to end this paper fantastically. Now if you don't feel like re-doing the work, you can retype it and then submit it. This could be a solid B paper." He sounded mechanical and I felt uneasy.

"No." I stopped him before he could continue. "I'll take it home and rewrite it so I could hand it in with a higher grade. I want an A and that's what I'm working for."

"Good." He nodded, pulling out a blank piece of paper and writing his name on it. "I left comments by the necessary areas, so read them and apply them to your paper."

"Is that all you called me in for, professor?" I couldn't help the bitterness that my voice exuberated. He was acting like someone I wanted to bash their face in for. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Yes, is there any other reason I needed?" He bit back with equal distaste.

"Why is it that I'm getting treated as if I did something wrong?" He placed his fingertips against the table.

"I have told you once and twice again that I dislike talking over you in class." He scolded with narrowed eyes. "You're always running your mouth." _Are you fucking with me? That's what he's pissed about? Are we in the first grade where the teacher would sit patiently waiting with an irritated look on their face until the kids stopped talking?_

"Excuse me?" I exasperated with wide eyes. "You have _no_ reason to yell at me. You don't understand the meaning of respecting privacy."

"What are you sayin—"

" _Casually_ bumping into me?" I drawled the word _'casually'_ as sarcastic as I could muster up at that moment and he frowned.

"I didn't know it was a crime."

"You were checking up on me." I retorted with a snap of my teeth. "If I told your over-the-top secret." I waved my hands dismissively. "So please don't complain about how I supposedly disrupt the class with my talking when you don't respect my privacy—"

"You know something of _mine_."

"Yet this is my body!" I felt the blood boil but leave the ends of my fingertips. "You can't go and inspect me whenever you feel like it!" Something was crawling up my throat and wanted to be screamed with the frustration I felt. "You know what? Good bye professor." I pivoted on my heel and pulled the door open, the bright lights hurting my eyes. The screeching sound against the floor echoed in the room and I was suddenly snapped back with a loud 'oof'.

"Don't." The professor's deep voice whispered into my ear and I shivered. "Wait. I'm sorry. Don't go." His frame was against mine and I felt something solid tugging at my wrist. I glanced over, seeing the solemn look on his face and his tight grip clasped around my wrist. The crease on the corners of his eyes became more pronounced and his jaw became taut. He immediately released my wrist and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and facing the floor. I leaned over and folded my hands in front of me, careful not to make any skin to skin contact with him. _What'd he see?_ My body involuntarily stiffened.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded, releasing another breath to adjust himself. He lifted his eyes and they met mine, no longer completely impassive. "Good day, professor."

"Bella." He drawled in a warning tone and I stopped, glaring at him over my shoulder. "I said to wait."

"And I said I have to leave. I don't feel like conversing about this."

"But you sure were conversing a lot with James during my lecture." He interjected roughly, his voice sounding like a whip. I felt something start to snap from within me.

"Professor." I ground out. "If you have an issue with me, _please_ , address me rather than only giving me a nasty attitude." He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And clearly you have an issue with what happened the other day, so why don't _you_ address that with _me._ "

"Of course I have an issue with that." I snapped. "I will sign a contract that binds my mouth from blabbing your issue." His eyebrow just rose a little bit higher. "But I am neither your child nor your wife, professor, so don't treat me as you please and grab me simply to assure yourself that I haven't spoken." I finished off sucking in a huge lungful of air after that long rant and he stayed quiet for a moment.

"You are quite the complicated person to be either." He suddenly spoke and I blinked, ignoring the prickling sensation along my arms. "But the case seems to be you don't enjoy me grabbing you without your consent."

"You're educated in the law professor. That can be classified as harassment." The corner of his lip twitched.

"And you are quite the brilliant student, Bella." He nodded once. "Then I will alert you whenever I check on you."

"I just said—"

"No contract is necessary. I'll believe your word." He leaned in, bending his head so he was closer to me and I analyzed how close we now were. He straightened suddenly and whipped around. "Now that that's cleared, the air does seem to be less angry around you."

 _Really, because that's not how I'm feeling._ His lips stretched into a wide smile and he walked back over to me.

"I look forward to reading your finishing product, Bella. Please email me that." I opened my mouth and he suddenly chuckled. "And please stop your flirting with James during _my_ classroom time." My mouth hung and he laughed, throwing his head back and filling the room with the lightness it didn't have earlier.

"Professor, with all due respect—"

"Oh Bella, I'd so prefer it if you were more you when we're in my office, whether that includes respect or not. I enjoy your little spiteful bites you throw at me."

"With all due respect professor, fuck you." He threw his head even further back and laughed, his whole body shaking with pure delight. I frowned, glaring at him at the same time that I admired him. He seemed to be fully enjoying himself and I should be slamming my face against a table for the curses I threw at my _professor._ The man who dictates my _grade._ _But he looks good like this… Laughing and picking fights with me._ "What the hell am I saying?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I have to leave. "Now that that's over with, I'm leaving. Thanks for looking over my paper, Professor Masen." I didn't wait for a single word from him to walk out, my face feeling a little warmer than usual. _Damn it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I glanced around to see the other doors undisturbed. I knocked a few times and heard a loud response.

"Going!" The loud pattering sound of feet hitting the tiled floor came closer. The door flew open, releasing a gush of air. Alice stood there in a gray oversized t-shirt with no pants or socks. Her bare feet were on the floor and her hair was in a messy array, as if she would have just woken up from her sleep. "Bella." She squealed happily. "I'm glad you made it. Come in." She stepped to the side and gestured me in, propping one of her naked feet against the calf of her leg.

My shoes clicked against the floor and my eyes followed the monochromic patterns of her décor. She was a clear fan of cream, from her couch to even her rug being a shade of cream. An occasional golden accent was spread throughout her apartment. The more I stared at the designs and the watercolor paintings that hung from the walls the more I got the essence of Alice.

"Your place is really nice." I said in awe and she giggled, walking in front of me into the living room.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it." She murmured, launching herself against the couch. "My mom says it's too boring and needs some color." She shrugged.

"No. This screams Alice to me." I responded and she smiled.

"Thanks. Would you like anything to drink? Water, tea, coffee?"

"Tea, if you don't mind." She sat up straight and shook her head.

"It's no problem at all. I was actually going to make myself a cup too." She admitted as she stood up and head out. The sound of the stove being turned on echoed through the house and a banging from what I assumed was a kettle. Alice's place was nice and homey and was obviously worth a decent amount of money.

She had a few photographs in frames set up on the coffee table. In one of them it was of three people, one including her. She looked incredibly young there and was all dressed up in a beautiful dress that accented her thin frame. _Prom?_ The other people were similar to Alice, both brunettes and slim, yet absolutely beautiful. In the picture beside that it seemed to be a picture of a man and a woman. _Her mother and father?_ The man had light brown hair, sprinkled with a few grays while the mother had auburn dyed hair that stood out against her crystal eyes.

"Bella, is Earl Gray okay for you?" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!" After a few moments, Alice walked out with two tea cups in each hand and placed it in the table before us. "Thank you." I said, blowing over the surface of the tea to settle the smoke.

"Don't mention it." She waved dismissively. "I'm so glad you came. I'm usually so bored, it's my favorite thing to have my friends over." She beamed widely and pressed her legs together.

"Thank you for inviting me." I smiled back. "Did you end up inviting James?" I wondered and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I told him no yesterday." She repeated. "It's a girl's day." She wagged a finger. "If he would have showed up, I would have kicked my foot up his ass." I laughed and took a sip of my tea.

"Being mean to the guy you like is still effective." I joked and she blinked.

"I don't like him, Bella." She said in a semi-serious tone and I raised a brow, halting my laughter.

"What?" I could hear the disbelief in my voice through my ears. "I could have sworn you guys liked one another and that's why you always bantered—" She shook her head and leaned over, setting her tea cup on the table.

"It's not like that between us at all." She replied. "We've just simply known each other for so long and this is how we can get along but there are no feelings that we have for one another." She smiled. "Besides, he dated one of my friends during our senior year and we have a strict girl code policy where we don't date each other's exes." I felt a nasty taste in the back of my throat when she said that. _Oh if that worked._

"And you guys have followed it?" I inquired curiously and she nodded.

"As far as we're all concerned yep." She suddenly perked and her eyes turned to me. "What about you? Do _you_ like James?" Her eyes were glittering and she could barely contain her amusement.

"No." I rebuffed. "He's just funny."

"And good looking." She added and I rose an eyebrow. "Hey, I may not like him but it doesn't mean I can't state the obvious." She put her hands up. "So is that a no? You guys would be cute."

"Alice." I complained and she laughed.

"Fine what about Emmett?" We've hung out with Emmett a few more times and he's someone fun to be around. I'm always laughing and feeling flustered when he stares at me for too long but I don't have any legitimate feelings for him.

"No!" I exclaimed. "What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?"

"Don't be so dramatic." She brushed my comment away and continued pressing on. "Huh?"

"I don't." I repeat solemnly. She pursed her lips and twisted it.

"How about Professor Masen?" She mentioned and my whole body involuntarily straightened. "Aha! Got you." She giggled and I felt my face grow warm at the mention of his name. _What the hell?_

"I don't like him." I muttered but she continued laughing away.

"Right." She cooed. "No wonder you always see him after class." I avoided her gaze because I know I'd either see her warped up perverted thoughts or see her winking at me.

"He wants to simply see my paper." _And make sure I haven't blabbed about his psychometry._ But I couldn't add that part.

"And you want to see him?" She tapped her finger against her lip. "Don't be shy. The man's a total hottie and at least three other girls in our class want him, not mentioning Kate who wants to basically fuck him." _That wasn't hard to believe._ "Besides, it's totally fine since you're single. Finding a new guy is a great new step—"

"It's not anything like that. He's a professor and a frustrating one at that. We're always at odds with one another because I 'talk' too much in his class. There's nothing remotely likable about that man." I finished. "What about you, Alice?" I turned it back to her but she looked unbothered.

"I've been single for two years and I'm loving it." She stretched her arms over her head and threw her body against the couch. "My last boyfriend was very overbearing so having the freedom to do as I please without answering to someone is my favorite thing in the world." She smiled peacefully up at her ceiling.

"I feel you." I breathed and she somehow heard me. She poked her head up and tilted it at an angle.

"Is there some boyfriend you had that was the same?" She wondered with genuine curiosity. I folded my hands and squeezed the tips of my fingers.

"I—my last boyfriend before Caius was a little overbearing and we had a bad falling out." I felt things quiet around me, a feeling that I hated. So I perked up and waved my hand dismissively. "But that's what happens when you're young, right?" I laughed and Alice smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed softly. "You know," She bent her head slightly. "I can tell you're not comfortable opening up about that, but I hope one day you will. I'll be here. No judgements on that." _You really are a real kind person._

* * *

I threw my bag on my counter and turned the music in my phone on so that it was blasting through the small area. I opened up my refrigerator, rummaging through what little condiments I had. "What to eat? What to eat?" I sang nonchalantly but saw nothing even remotely appetizing. _Not like I could cook a solid meal anyways._ "I should really take up some cooking classes."

"Maybe I should get some take out." I mused to myself and stood up, bobbing my head against the rhythm of the music.

 _—Knock, knock—_

The sharp and double knock from the front door caught my attention and stopped my movements. I raised an eyebrow, frozen at the spot before I lowered the volume of my music and walked over. _Did I forget something at Alice's?_

"Going!" I called and put my hand around the knob to open the door. The moment I pulled back the door completely any good mood I had completely diminished into nothing.

"Principessa!" The loud male greeting slapped me straight across the face and I couldn't help how fast the smile fell from my face.

"Dad." I whispered in disbelief. His face was full of joy and his smile was blinding as he came over and engulfed me in his arms against his chest like a bowling ball. My body was crushed against him and I smelled the warm spice of his cologne hit my nose. _Dad really is here…_

"I've missed you so much, Bella." He murmured into my ear, his lips kissing my temple. The familiar feeling I always got when my dad held me when he would walk through the door from work warmed all my insides and I felt something budding in my stomach. The air didn't feel comfortable and when I looked up I realized why. Aro must have felt the way my body stiffened because his hold on me loosened and he pulled back fractionally to take a look at my face. He took a few steps back, releasing me completely and stood next to the woman who stood in the hallway. "Bella, you know Sulpicia."

"Hi Bella." She said with a timid smile. She was a beauty with a tall and athletic figure and thick curled hair that complimented her olive complexion.

"Sulpicia." I answered with a tight smile of my own. I couldn't say anything more; it's as if my throat prohibited me from speaking. "Dad, it's not that I don't like seeing you, but why are you here?"

"Considering you won't stay with us for Christmas, we decided to come and visit you for a week." My breathing hitched and my fingers twitched. "Is that not alright?" He must've noticed something on my face with the way his brow creased. _What the hell do you think, dad?_ He didn't even ask me or let me know! My throat bubbled up with so many responses but I swallowed anything negative and bit my tongue.

"No, it is." I managed through my teeth. "Are you staying at a hotel?" I quickly peeked around them to see if they had any luggage with them because I know my father and he would have no issue just showing up looking for a place to stay. _Phew, it looks like they came empty handed…unless…unless they had their stuff shipped!_

"Yes." Sulpicia spoke up with her hand entwined with my father's.

"We are staying at the Marriott for the week." He grinned. "It seemed like an ideal place and it wasn't so far from you." He added. "Please make sure we can spend a good amount of time this week with us."

"I—okay." I relented.

"We just wanted to stop by and see you, Bella." Sulpicia smiled kindly. "But we don't want to get in the way so we'll leave you to it."

"Okay." I agreed with a small nod. I flickered my gaze to my father and narrowed my eyes slightly. "I'll call you later, dad." He bit his lip and sighed.

"Alright. Bye, principessa." He leaned forward and placed his lips against my forehead, giving me his traditional forehead kiss.

"Bye, Bella." Sulpicia waved from her place and I gave her a smile.

"Bye Sulpicia." When their figures were out of my view, I closed the door, leaning my head against its coolness, and sighed. "Isn't that great." I muttered sarcastically. _When mom hears about this she'll go ballistic._ "I'm not even hungry anymore." I mumbled, staring at the hand that laid flat against the back of the door.

I settled for a nice latte at Starbucks. So I ripped my bag from the countertop and slung my coat over my shoulders as I walked out into the brisk evening. The days were shorter now that winter was around the corner and that meant the nights were chillier. People bustled on by, rushing to get home from either work or classes and I felt like one person going against the current of people.

The closest Starbucks to me was jam-packed with a line that extended outside of the door. _No thanks, I'm not that desperate._ I walked another ten minutes and made it to another Starbucks a few blocks up. This one wasn't as busy so I walked in and noticed that most of the people that waited on line weren't waiting for their orders to be taken but for their drinks to be given.

"Hi, can I take your order?" The cashier with energetic brown eyes asked and I smiled.

"Yes, can I have a grande skinny vanilla latte, please?" She took the medium sized cup and nodded, writing down the initials.

"Name, please." She looked up, suspending the sharpie in mid-air.

"Bella." She quickly wrote it down and slid it across the counter top for the drink to be made. She told me the total and after I paid, I went to wait in the second line. However, my eye caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar black thick-framed glasses that had me do a double take.

"Crap." I breathed and when the person in front of me turned around, he grinned.

"Well that's a reaction I'm not used to." Professor Masen stood in front of me with his dark blue, double breasted pea coat and a pair of the same leather gloves I'd seen him wear a few times now. "Nice to see you, Bella."

"Professor." I greeted with a stiff smile. "It's odd to find you here." He rose an eyebrow and stuffed a hand in his pocket.

"And why is that?" He inquired. "Is Starbucks such a weird place to go to?"

"No." I replied. "That wasn't what I meant. I mean it's odd we would be at the same Starbucks." I shrugged. _His hair was in a disarray from the wind most likely and he looked so good unintentionally…_ _Now's not the time to ogle him, Bella._

"I had some business in the neighborhood and I decided to get something warm before heading back to my place." He glimpsed behind me but made no other movements. Suddenly his eyes looked at me and a crease formed. "Is something wrong?" The question took me by such a sudden surprise that I jumped.

"Huh?" I blurted. "Oh. No, I'm fine." I waved. "A few personal troubles is all." He frowned, pressing his lips into a firm line and tilting his head at an angle. His name was called from the barista and he leaned over, taking his drink but never actually removing his eyes from me. I felt the heat of my body rise as I glanced behind him. _He'll say his goodbye and take his drink to leave, so just bare it a little longer._

"Something is definitely bothering you." He mused, tapping his chin with his gloved finger. "How about we talk over coffee."

"What?" I sputtered in disbelief and he chuckled again, raising the steaming coffee in his hand.

"We already have the coffee." _Oh right. Then he means now._

"Alright." I agreed after a minute of hesitation. "I guess so."

"Bella for skinny vanilla latte—grande!" The barista called and I grabbed my drink and following the professor to a secluded table at the far side of the café. He gestured for me to sit first and then followed, by removing his jacket, but not his gloves, and getting comfortable.

"So, Bella, why don't we talk?" He started lightly.

"Wait." I halted. "Professor—" He rose a hand and I zipped my lips.

"Considering we are outside school grounds, simply call me by my given name. It would be awkward if anyone listened in and would get the wrong idea of what was between us." He whispered with a teasing glint in his eye. "I'm sure you know my name, but in case you didn't, it's Edward."

"Alright." I said cautiously. "Edward—" I paused, weirded out by the way his name rolled off my tongue so softly and carelessly. I was so used to thinking of him as 'professor' and addressing him as such that calling him anything else would take a few. "Sorry, it's weird." I muttered and he laughed.

"I can imagine, but keep going."

"I have a question—"

"That's dangerous." He murmured over the rim of his coffee cup and I pursed my lips.

"What is up with the gloves?" I wondered. "Are you really that cold? Because you've been wearing them for a pretty long time now, even before it got this chilly." He paused, blinking and then smiled.

"Nothing _does_ escape you does it?" It was rhetorical and I shrugged with a smirk. "Well even though it is appropriate for the time, I don't wear it for fashionable reasons." He stretched his gloved hands and licked his lips. "Covering my hands prevents me from getting any unwanted clear pictures or noises from people or things I contact throughout the day." _I see, so the gloves help him in a sense._

"I see." I mused, leaning my chin forward on the palms of my hands. "So the gloves cloud your vision in a sense." His blue eyes skimmed me and he nodded.

"Essentially." He agreed. "I can get a very watered down image but it's almost completely diminished which means I can ignore it."

"Does that mean that if you touched that coffee cup—" I jutted my chin to his cup.

"Yes. I would get _something_ from that cashier." He answered simply. "It can be a pain in the ass to hear what everyone has been through so I take precautions. Imagine if I touched the pole in a train and I made contact with it without gloves on." He threw the small joke at me and I looked down at my lap and giggled.

"I guess."

"So," He continued, capturing my attention again. "What's wrong exactly?"

"How did you know something was wrong with me per se? Did you see it?" I wondered and he shook his head.

"I didn't touch you now did I? And my hands are gloved on top of that." He moved his eyes to his hands. "But there's something about your face—" His eyes became glued to me and I felt as if I was the only object of his observation. "I don't know what it is, but it's easy for me to read at the very least and I can tell something is bothering you." My finger curled around my cup and I smothered a laugh.

"Well at least you don't rely on your fancy powers to tell when a girl is feeling down, huh?" His eyes widened. _Shit, wrong words to use on your professor Bella._ Suddenly he smirked. "It is personal matters. I—I'm not a hundred percent sure what is necessarily wrong with me lately." I put my hand against my head and released a deep breath. "But I guess today the reason for my dampened spirits is my dad."

"Your father?" He repeated with clear question in his voice. "Do you not like him?" I immediately waved my hands around.

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaimed. "That's not it. I love him—really I do. Our relationship is simply—complicated." Talking about this took a lot more than I was ready for and it was like a physical blockade that stopped me from speaking.

"Was he never in your life or something of the sort?"

"No." I stressed. "It's just that—" I groaned and he suddenly creeped his hand closer.

"I can always just find out if you're unable to talk." He teased and I narrowed my eyes at his hand, burning it with the invisible lasers I shot.

"Your hand is gloved, _Edward._ " I emphasized in a deeper tone. "And besides it's not something recent."

"All I would have to do is remove this leather fabric to eliminate any boundary." He said in a mildly excited voice. "And I've lived with this for twenty eight years of my life, I can assure you I've nearly mastered how to _look_ for what I want in any span during that person's life." His teeth were in a straight pearly white array to be shown in a triumphant smile. "Any other concerns?"

"I truly dislike you sometimes, Professor Masen." I growled and his smile broadened.

"Oh, Ms. Dwyer, take a number and get on line." He shot right back.

"My father was an excellent dad and person overall. My parents were high school lovers and got married straight after graduation. When I came into the picture later my mom stayed home to take care of me. My dad is a Forensic Pathologist—"

"Really?" His eyes brightened. "That's very interesting."

"But his work hours were very grueling and meant he had to stay at work for longer periods of time." The steam from the coffee cup stemmed from the hot beverage in a thin cloud of gray that floated up to disappear somewhere in the air. "I don't know where it all went wrong exactly. My mother was always very overly possessive and easily jealous of my father which made my dad want to be away from her for some freedom. So he drowned himself in work, coming home late at night only to come to my room and say hello and say that he loved me." He would come in and I would wake up from his heavy steps, knowing the familiar pattern, and would see him hovering over me with a soft smile on his face. He'd lean down and place a kiss on my forehead and tell me he loved me with all that he was capable of. Then he'd put the covers over me up until my neck, where I loved it so that I was always toasty, and he pet my hair until I was in a deep sleep.

"My mom had her suspicions and it all got worst when his job hired a few interns." I bit the tip of the green stopper for a moment, to gather my thoughts. "It turns out her suspicions were right. Who knew." I chuckled bitterly and Edward cradled his own drink in between his hands. "My father was having an affair with one of his interns. Sounds like a bad version of Bill Clinton if you ask me." Edward simply raised an eyebrow but continued listening intently. "She was a pretty lady about fifteen years younger than him and so that was the beginning of the destruction in my household. So basically the short version is my mother refused to give him a divorce for five years so he spent more time at work and with his mistress. Now that the paperwork is in, my mother is in a bigger mess and my father is simply happy to be with someone else." I shrugged and I could tell that Edward was analyzing me.

"Our relationship deteriorated mostly when I found out about the mistress. If he was not in love with my mom he could have simply divorced her before doing anything, but I suppose me finding out it was for a woman much younger than him left me feeling bitter. Everything is tense now especially when she's around."

"They're still together?"

"Yeah. She loves him and I'm assuming they'll get married soon if my dad ever has the balls to propose to her and if he doesn't stray." I scoffed.

"You're confusing. It's as if you want him to marry her."

"It's not up to me whether I want him to or not." I said. "I want him to be happy whether that's with his love lady or not. His time with my mom passed. I understand that, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." I shrugged. "I think deep down nobody wants their parents apart but I have better common knowledge. My parents are toxic for one another."

"I can understand what you're saying. I suppose for you to find out about your father's affair it had to devastating."

"It was in its own way. I mean, I always had an inkling that something wasn't right. Deep down, I'm sure I knew that my dad was somewhere else." I remember seeing him on the phone for hours at a time—smiling. There was just a new _light_ aura around him that shined which is why I think my mom would lash out so much. She was upset that _she_ wasn't the one who made him feel that way anymore. "I just simply pushed it away to keep pretending I had a tightly knit family."

"Then there is no civil relationship between your parents?"

"None." I popped my lips with no emotion. "My dad actually surprised me with a visit from him and his girlfriend for the next week." I couldn't forget the way my blood drained when I opened the door and saw him. It all slowed down for a moment and I could physically not wrap my head around it. Edward's eyes opened, intrigued. "There was a knock on the door and boom, he was there. So now for a full week I have to see him and his girlfriend and it's still hard for me. Now I have to adjust my attitude and my school schedule around him. I know it sounds like I'm whining but I just would have appreciated a prior notice from him."

"You know, you're pretty unique to not show how much your parents' separation really does bother you." He spoke and I blinked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that while you don't fully blame your parents for the way things have ended up you do blame them individually for adding their faults to cause this. Your bitterness is completely normal and it's incredible how your resentment is buried deep within you so you can keep a more calm and collected exterior." He brought the coffee to his lips and took a sip. "I find you quite fascinating in your own way Bella."

"You talk as if you know me." I mumbled and he wiped at his lips.

"I feel as if I am getting to know you with every detail you speak." He replied. "I think it's okay to show your dad how you really feel and tell him what you think because if I'm correct, then you never told him how you actually felt on the matter."

"It's not that simple to do. It's been too long and it wouldn't do much—" He cut me off mid argument with his own response.

"The past is something that happened. It stays there—I should know." He grinned. "But it should influence how you perceive the future. All you keep bottled up in there should be released. I'm not saying to curse him out in any sort of way, but perhaps just yelling what you feel will help you get some weight off your chest." My mouth opened but no words came out due to my dry throat. I was unable to think of a single word to answer him. He read me simply, with no words nor facial expressions to hint him. "I know that there is more to you. Some more _dark_ history that I've caught small glimpses of." I frowned but he hurried on.

"Edward. No more." I struggled feeling awkward with the way he stared at me. It's as if he was looking for answers that were written on my skin with ink. He jolted at the sound of his name, slightly, but nodded.

"Okay. No more. You know, Bella, I genuinely enjoyed these little exchanges we have. Whether it's insults or stories, they're something new."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk like a walking Shakespeare book?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow and he laughed, showing off his white teeth and his sparkling eyes that were hidden behind his frames.

"I've heard that from my mom a few times." He retorted cheekily. "My dad read me lots of classic British literature for story time as a kid." I sputtered my laughter almost spitting out my latte and avoided the judgmental eyes of the hippies who glared at me for my loud sounds.

"Sorry." I whispered with an apologetic look before I turned back to a humored Edward. "Now that's comedy gold." He glanced down at his watch, cutting the soft atmosphere with reality. _Ah, we have to leave this place. We've been here for a long time._

"Before we get kicked out, why don't we leave?" He pushed his seat back, scraping the legs against the tiled floor. As he stood up I buttoned my coat and he gestured me to follow him out the door. With the brisk air, I shivered and rubbed my empty hand against my upper arm. "You live close by?"

"Yeah a twenty minute walk or so." _More or less._

"Then lead the way." He said with his hand extended out. My neck snapped around, almost breaking, to see his serious expression. "You didn't expect me to let you walk home by yourself with the sky almost completely dark, did you?"

"But—"

"Nothing of the sort." He countered, lifting his chin. "I'll walk you to your apartment and make sure my student got home safely." _Right, right, student._

The first block it was awkward silence. There were no words spoken as I stuffed my hands in my pocket and nuzzled my nose against the inside of my coat to warm it up. Edward walked beside me completely calm, covered from his coat and his gloves as he narrowly avoided colliding with most people. I saw a few women glance in his direction and I while I giggled at it, I felt something prickling the insides of my arms. A frown marred his brows and he looked to me bewildered.

"Did I miss something?"

"It's just funny to see so many women look in your direction." I shrugged. "They just _sneak_ looks."

"Just now?"

"Didn't you notice?" I took a right and he swiftly followed after me, shaking his head.

"I don't observe things I don't need to."

"Or maybe you're just used to be ogled at." I joked with the corners of my lips twitching. He smirked and once again shook his head.

"Since I'm not your professor at this moment, I have no problem correcting your theory." He said. "I try to stay clear of any sort of womanizing or playboy image that could be associated with me." He answered with no sign of joking around. "I think a man with multiple women who depends simply on their image for women is cliché." He waved his hand around. "In any case, have you noticed the men who have stared at you?" He wondered with a suggestive brow and I shrugged.

"Not really."

"Well, quite a few from my perspective." He responded. "Has your paper been corrected?" My skin prickled and I stiffened while he sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"You gave it to me just yesterday, give me a break." I muttered. "With the turn of events I got distracted. I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Excellent. I look forward to reading your paper in its final form. Make it good, please." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, coming to a stop in front of my apartment.

"You act as if that's so easy. You're not the easiest grader."

"That's one of the many reasons why students hate me but your writing is very eloquent and concrete. Just a few knacks to fix and it'll be up to par."

"I sure hope so because I've been working my ass off for that." I groaned and a concerned look crossed his face. "I keep forgetting you're my professor and simply curse at you or in front of you." _That's not professional whatsoever._ He made a noise with his lips and waved his hand.

"I told you, I prefer it like this. Everyone is always so cautious around me like I'm a ticking bomb so you being honest is one of your redeeming qualities that I know of, Ms. Dwyer. Besides, I know I deserve it half of the time. Especially with the rocky start we had in the very beginning."

"Hm." I mused with a chuckle and he looked up.

"This is your place?"

"Yeah, thank you for listening to me, Edward. I appreciate it." He put a hand in his coat pocket.

"Don't mention it."

"Since we're going to be in class tomorrow than I'll go back to calling you professor." He laughed, throwing his head back and nodded once.

"Very well. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Professor Masen." I stepped back and then pivoted on my heel, running up the front steps and opening the door. When I got inside, I made my way to my apartment and stopped for a moment, thinking of today's events, when a smile unintentionally spread across my lips.

* * *

I rushed from class to Edward's class and nearly tripped on my Oxfords. "Shit." I muttered viciously as I glared at the devilish shoes.

"…Therefore, I would like you all to try criminal profiling today as a taste if you were to actually take the real course—" A few eyes flew to me and Edward stopped midsentence and turned his line of vision to me. His lips were pressed tightly together in clear disappointment but his eyes betrayed him as they weren't accusing but rather full of humor. "Apparently getting to my class on time is an impossible task." He said aloud to no one in particular and some laughed.

"It is when other professors drag out their class." I retorted and tried to catch my breath. "My apologies, professor."

"Don't make this a habit, Ms. Dwyer."

"Of course." Heading to the back where my seat was, Alice and James were eagerly waiting where they instantly started chatting up a quiet storm. Edward's eyes flickered this way but he didn't say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the disappearance there has been so much work piled on top. The progress on this story has been a little slower than usual but it's coming along! It's the writing, the proofreading and then the corrections that take time. Thank you all for being patient. Anyways, Happy Halloween and see you all soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I cracked my fingers before I continued to type quickly on my keyboard. My earlier class got cancelled so I took the opportunity to come to school earlier, instead of sleeping in, and finish my paper. So now I waited in the little cafeteria, typing along while I nodded to my father talking to me through the phone.

"We can walk around Times Square tonight!" He said excitedly, a bit of his accent slipping through his words. He was like an overly excited kid and I recalled the many times my mother would tell me that our personalities were the same. "Actually let's go visit the tree in Rockerfell-uh—the famous tree!" I giggled, pausing my typing fingers and covering my mouth.

"I think you mean, Rockefeller." I corrected and I could practically see him perk up.

"Yes that one." He responded. "Can we go?" I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see James standing behind me with his book in his hand and a curious look on his face. He had texted me earlier to meet up before class and I told both him and Alice that I'd be in the cafeteria area so they could meet me here. I know James has no class before Edward's so he just came from his place. He looked well rested and like he stepped out of a catalogue spread.

"Yeah, we'll go when I get back from classes, alright?" He was happily saying his praises in Italian, causing me to smile. Moments like these, I forget about the bad times I went through with my dad. "Now I've got to go to class."

"Good luck, my Bella." Whenever he said my name it sounded as if he were singing. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not but it always made me feel like a little girl again.

"Thank you. Love you, bye." I hung up and turned my body to face James.

"Who was that?"

"My dad." He grinned and tilted his head.

"What a daddy's girl." He winked and I flicked him off. "What are you writing?"

"My ending term paper for, Masen." He groaned and shut his eyes.

"You're doing that?"

"Well." I clicked save and shut my screen. "I just finished."

"We're not as fortunate. I'm still stuck on the third page."

"You realize that classes end in another week and a half, right?" He looked exasperated.

"I know." I picked up my stuff and held my laptop in my arms, against my chest.

"What about Alice? I know she started it, she was writing it when I went over her place the other day."

"She's almost done." He ground out through his teeth and I zipped my lips. "I don't know how the hell she does it!"

"She's a good writer?" I guessed and he blew air through his lips.

"She's more than that! But don't ever let her know that I said that—"

"Don't let Alice know what?" Her feminine voice pierced the air and we both froze still in our places.

"When the hell did you get here? Don't you know it's ill-mannered to sneak up on people?"

"That's not even a rule." She argued and I pecked her cheek.

"Alright, alright." I picked up a hand. "Let's not fight children. I have to print out this paper, want to come with?" Both of them looked at one another and then nodded, following me. Now that this paper was done, I was ready to hand it in. I already emailed Edward and he told me to come to his office after class to look it over and then collect it if I felt ready.

* * *

"Professor, I have my paper done. Can I hand it to you next class?" That was Kate's distinct voice that pierced the class air as I walked in. Edward was wearing his glasses, bringing out the blue in his eyes. Lately, I've been enjoying him with glasses—it made him look insanely intellectual and handsome. _What the hell?_ I felt something heavy on me suddenly and looked up to see that James had casually slung his arm over my shoulders as he talked to Alice.

"We should all go out and hang out is what I'm saying." He shrugged and gently shook me. "I would obviously be Bella's date and I'll get you a friend so you're not alone Alice." The humor in his voice was completely evident, but that didn't stop Alice from getting flared up.

"Yes Kate. Whenever you're done." Edward answered her and suddenly his eyes flickered in my direction, zeroing in on James' arm around me. I felt a squirmy feeling in my stomach and my heart pounded a little faster than usual. _Ignore it. Ignore him._ "You don't need it reviewed?"

"I don't need any of your friends, James!" Alice huffed and he laughed, enjoying every second of riling her up. We walked towards the back, with him still taunting her and his arm around me. I ignored the heat from my back and just laughed.

"If I could go to your office, professor." Her voice registered in a lower tone and I fisted my hands, taking a seat and continuing to talk to James until Edward called the class' attention.

"I want to announce that in two weeks your final will be given—" Everyone collectively groaned at the same time and his eyebrows jumped to his hairline.

"That synchronization was impressive but don't get all whiny on me. Take it up with the Chairman and the Dean. I don't want to grade these tests any more than you want to take them." He rolled up the sleeves of his charcoal sweater, revealing the fair skin underneath. "Just come take the test and make life easier for all of us, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Also your papers are to be turned in the day of the final. If you forget it you get a big fat zero." His lips emphasized every letter to make it even sterner. "And trust me those are my favorite grades to draw out. The zero is so easy and satisfying—not to mention the quickest grading method." Everyone's scowls deepened as he continued on in some sort of sadist rant. "Other than that, if there are no questions, let's begin."

The entire class period it was me fighting with myself. I was staring at Edward too much and then mentally chastising myself for over ogling at him. When Alice and James whispered something to me that made me laugh, he turned and asked me a fire round of questions. Somehow we got into a somewhat comical back and forth that had everyone laughing and now he finally dismissed us.

"Oh Bella!" Alice suddenly chirped as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Emmett wants to hang out sometime this week, is that fine with you?" Her eyes were taunting me and I nodded, ignoring her other intentions.

"Yeah." I agreed. "When?"

"How about tomorrow?" I'd have to ask my dad for a day off from him, but I'm sure I'll manage it.

"Sure." I smiled and James suddenly slung his arms over me and leaned his chin on top of my head.

"I think you're missing an invitation." He murmured nonchalantly and Alice lifted her cool gaze to him.

"Really? I think I invited everyone of importance." He hissed through his teeth and 'tsked' his tongue.

"That hurts." He mocked. "I was serious about all of us hanging out Alice." She looked at him, pursing her lips and sighed.

"It'll be fun, Al!" I insisted in a chirping tone while James looked down at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "Let's meet tomorrow, I'll text you the details later then. In a group chat. Bye." She pecked my cheek as did James and then they made their way out the door. The classroom was empty, with no signs of students nor professor. _Did he already make it to the damn office?_

I slowly made my way up and saw his office door was cracked open. I knocked twice and his voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I pushed the door gently and it opened up, revealing Edward with a book in his hand by his book shelf and a finger to his lip.

"Excuse me, professor." I called out and his eyes snapped to me. So many things flew through them at once that I couldn't decode what a single one meant.

"Please enter, Bella." I walked through the threshold, feeling a slow thumping of my heart as I closed the door and stood in the middle of the room. He snapped the book shut and walked over to me, all the while my blood started to move within me. _Bella. What the hell is going on? You can't like this guy. It's physically impossible—he's your damn professor! And almost ten years older than you._

My hands reached in my bag and pulled out the paper, shoving it in the space between us. He glanced at it and then at me, observing something—before taking it in his hands and twirling around to walk towards his desk. He hummed silently and I kept looking around to avoid the awkward aura.

"Bella." He called out, grabbing my attention. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." I took a seat neatly and watched him sit down in his leather chair while he put down my paper. A minute ticked by and he didn't pick up the paper to look at, he simply stared at me. When I opened my mouth to say something, he jumped in.

"Do you like me?" He asked calmly from his seat. My heart, on the other hand, jolted at his brashness and my eyes widened incredibly from the shock. He sat cool like a cucumber and never removed his eyes from me—he didn't even blink! Collecting all my willpower, I forced myself to remain calm and unaffected by this. I crossed my leg over my knee and cocked an eyebrow.

"That's not something you so bluntly ask a woman, Professor Masen." Instead of backtracking what he said, he pressed on.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I don't believe I will." I shot back with a wave of my finger. "But what spurred on that question?"

"I've been observing your body language." He answered as if it were simple logic. "The way your body moves and reacts when I'm around." His voice lowered an octave and his eyes suddenly sparkled. "I'm quite good at understanding the body's language."

"I don't think that has anything to do with your skill but rather the fact that you just have to touch someone to affirm your suspicions." My voice was half-sarcastic and I crossed my arms across my chest. Instead of getting defensive, like how he usually did when it pertained to his extra gift, he smirked and leaned forward as his fingertips traced the outline of his lips.

"Perhaps." He agreed in a caressing whisper. "Maybe I already saw your answer, did you think of that?" My eyes glanced at the paper beside him. _Crap, I forgot he touched it with no gloves on._

"Then why did you need to ask me out loud if you already know it?" I'm so glad I'm handling this better than I thought I could.

"I wanted to hear it from your mouth." I watched as his fingertips continuously skimmed over the fullness of his lips. I found myself imagining how he would kiss me on the lips or even—my face suddenly felt all hot. I uncrossed my legs, squeezing them together and I put a hand on my cheek, feeling the burning sensation that came from it. "I don't need to touch you and see your past to guess." His demeanor became less professional and more playful and teasing. "It's obvious in the way you snap back at me or—" He raised a finger. "Take right now for instance." He ran his eyes down my form quickly and a sliver of a smile appeared on his face. "Your body is slightly tilted in my direction while your legs are tightly pressed together." My eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "Your neck has a tinge of red. Perhaps from a blush so I'm assuming you had a relatively naughty thought, didn't you?" The teasing edge in his voice was driving me crazy.

"Maybe I did." I relented with a sigh and immediately saw his lips stretch into a smile. "But for all you know I could be imagining the porn I watched yesterday." _He did say 'naughty' thoughts._ "You know how _intense_ it can get." I bit my lip and shrugged, watching his smile falter. _Bingo! Score one for Bella._ Of course I wasn't being serious; he was spot on in his guess about me and my thoughts as well as my feelings for him. The bastard was good. "So don't assume you're behind this, professor." I gave him a sickly sweet smile and he tapped his finger against his chin. I noticed the stubble that was growing there and wondered if he ever let his facial hair grow. Apparently that was the _in_ thing with the male population.

"Touché, Ms. Dwyer." The leather squeaked as he adjusted himself in his seat so he was leaning towards me. "But we can always confirm what you were really thinking." He outstretched his hand towards me with an expectant cocky look and I glared at it.

"Edward—" The voice of a female caught my ears and we both turned our attention to the pretty brunette by the door.

"Oh Chelsea." He greeted her back pleasantly. She was of medium height with a toned form that could be told by the defined muscles in her arms. She had a kind pearl-like smile and a set of big eyes that stood out against her facial features.

"I apologize for interrupting you." She said in a rasped voice that gave her a sensual sense. "I should have checked before barging in. Is this your student?"

"Yes." Edward nodded, pulling back the hand he outstretched towards me. "Bella this is Professor Charmion from the Forensics Department." She gave a small bow of her head and kept her smile intact.

"It's a pleasure, Bella." She said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine, professor." She looked young, maybe about Edward's age. Her eyes were glued to the man behind the seat and I felt an awkward tension crackle through the atmosphere. Her lingering stare poked at my insides and the silence prickled the hairs on my arms. The sense of teasing happiness felt, just now, disintegrated and I was left with sourness and the sudden urge to run out of here. Turning back to Edward I stood up and fixed my bag on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor Masen, for looking over my paper." His eyes snapped to me, completely bewildered but I continued. I reached for my paper, gripping it in my hands and smiled. "I'll be sure to make the necessary corrections before I hand it in. Excuse me."

"Ms. Dwyer—"

"I have an appointment to get to." I interjected forcefully and his face looked both lost and surprised. "Professor." I whipped around and power-walked out without a second thought. Within a three minute span I was already outside and heading down the block. I welcomed the chilled breeze against the heat of my cheeks and I breathed in to control my erratic beating heart. I lifted a hand and saw that it was trembling with the surge of emotions and the lump in my throat was basically closing off my ability to breathe. I screwed my eyes shut, standing at the corner, and pressed my fist tightly against my chest to try and smother the pressure I felt in my chest.

"I don't want to feel like this." I murmured to myself feeling so frustrated for my reactions. It wasn't the reaction of a grown woman but of a sixteen year old girl running away from her crush after being rejected. _Ugh._ Just seeing Professor Charmion's expression of interest made me feel like an extra person that didn't belong in that room. I felt uneasy and intrusive even though I know that it was all in my head. She was, in fact, a nice lady but the burning still won't subside. "I refuse to let myself become pitiful over a guy." Ignoring the small fact that my heart was thumping, I kept on walking, without a single glance back at the school.

* * *

Around six thirty there was an overly excited knock on my door revealing my overly excited father, who was grinning from ear to ear, and his girlfriend. Glancing down at my phone I chuckled.

"Well you sure came on time." I commented and he nodded, tugging slightly at his tie with pride.

"Your father's excitement was uncontrollable. He nearly ran out of the hotel the moment I said I was done." Sulpicia's lips pressed together to hold back from laughing as she stared at him. He simply shrugged unbashful.

"My daughter promised me Rockerfella center—"

" _Rockefeller,_ dad." I corrected, leaning my head against the door and smiling at him. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah—that."

"Let me put on my shoes and we'll head to the train station." I stepped back and gestured towards the inside. "Please come in." I quickly shoved my feet into a pair of black booties and wrapped a scarf around my neck so the brisk air wouldn't be so harsh against my skin. With that we were ready to go and my dad nearly skipped down the street on the way to the train station.

When we finally arrived, some of his excitement didn't necessarily disappear but it did wane down, mostly due to all the people in the train station and on the city blocks that headed towards the tree.

"There are so many people, why!" He exasperated as he maneuvered his way to avoid bumping into any more tourists.

"For one the city is always buzzing." I murmured, leaning my shoulder to the left to avoid a lovey-dovey couple walking by. "This isn't Forks."

"This is probably the population of Forks on this block alone." Sulpicia admired with wide eyes staring at everything. Her arm was firmly wound around my father's and they kept close.

"And it is the Christmas season so apparently many tourists and couples come to see the tree so it's even more crowded than usual, not to mention that rush hour is just about to end." Pushing through the masses, we made our way close enough to the tree where my dad's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes sparkled. He craned his neck all the way back and immediately pulled out his camera to snap photos. Sulpicia and I both laughed at him and surrounding him I saw many families, but predominantly couples. Everywhere my eyes turned I saw happy people holding hands and hugging one another or taking pictures of themselves by the tree kissing and such. I felt a bit of a bitter taste in my mouth and my stomach felt hollow.

"Bella," Sulpicia's voice called to me and I looked up to see her eyebrows jammed together as she stared at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded, putting a stray lock of hair behind my ear. There was a silence that I thought meant that the subject was dropped.

"I know it's awkward for me to ask but is it about a guy?" She asked, her eyes not looking at me anymore.

"Excuse me?" The shock was heard even to my own ears.

"I'm not ideally the person you want to talk to about this, but I've noticed a few shifts in your attitude the past three days." She noted. "I can't pinpoint it exactly to what it is. I don't know—maybe women's intuition?" She chuckled to herself.

"It's—I don't really know how to describe it." I sighed. I wasn't lying. "I simply don't want to lose myself is all I've been thinking for the past four hours."

"Why would you lose yourself?" She questioned, glancing at me and I shrugged.

"I just felt these horrible emotions of irritation and jealousy sprouting inside of me. I'm twenty three not sixteen to run away from these sort of things." _Why the hell am I telling Sulpicia these things out of all people? I haven't even told my own mother._

"You don't have to be only sixteen to feel that way. You can be sixteen, twenty three, or thirty two like me and still feel it." She gave me a half-smile. "I know it's not ideal to be talking about this to you but I still feel jealous when any woman looks at your father." She admitted and I saw how her eyes fell slightly. "It's natural, we're human beings after all and especially women. We're emotional—it's what makes us distinctively different from men." She turned to me and grinned.

"But I don't want to become this crazy jealous maniac over him."

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Are you going out with him?" I shook my head.

"No." I answered.

"Then that's why you're feeling like you're going to lose yourself. Because there is no relationship you have nothing tangible to reassure you." Everything she was saying wasn't stupid, but it actually calmed my stirred emotions. "Bella," She turned to me. "Just breathe. Give yourself a chance and accept your feelings towards this person—even if you don't intend to pursue them. Once you can accept them then you'll be able to get a better grip of your feelings. Or you can deny them to the point that they hopefully go away. Don't think you're abnormal for experiencing this."

"I—" I was speechless, I felt something heavy lift from my chest and my negativity wasn't so dominant in my mind right now. I felt _better._ "Thank you, Sulpicia." Her eyebrows jumped in surprise but her lips immediately spread into a full smile and she nodded.

"Anytime. And don't worry this is something I won't tell your dad."

"Bella, Sulpicia!" My dad called with glee, grabbing the attention of other people around him. His brows crunched together and he looked between us. "Did something happen?"

"N—"

"No, honey." Sulpicia grabbed his hand in hers. "Did you finish taking twenty million photos of the tree?"

"Not yet." He replied. "I'm missing two." He scowled. "One with my daughter and one with my love." My heart warmed at his words and I tried to hold back a smile. "Come on Sulpicia, take a picture with me like everyone else!" He removed the camera from around his neck and extended his arm to me. "Bella can you take it?"

"Aro, we can't make Bella take the picture—it's okay we don't need one." I knew she didn't want me to feel uncomfortable for taking a picture of my dad and her being a couple. His face dropped and his smile waned. "Let me take one of you and Bella instead." I leaned over and took the camera from his hand, putting the strap over my neck.

"Say cheese you two." Both of their eyes were wide with surprise and I snapped a perfect photo, laughing at how candid it looked. "Okay one more, but please smile."

"Bella—" Sulpicia nodded but I shook my head.

"Smile. Cheese!" My dad snapped back into reality and instantly encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her close to him and smiling from ear to ear. Sulpicia's face looked more bashful with a rose tint spreading across her cheeks. They actually looked… _nice._

My finger hesitated on the camera button. _I'm sorry mom, but for today things are like this. Just today._ I pushed down the button and their perfect picture was soon captured.

* * *

Alice decided that we should all go out to eat an in between lunch and dinner meal together so between me and her we decided Max Brenner by Union Square would be the way to go. I had to warn my dad that I wouldn't see him today and he was okay with that still happy that we went to go see Rockefeller center.

James and Emmett came so it to the naked eye we looked as if we were double dating. Alice and I were laughing over our chocolate martinis while the men literally sat in a food coma from all the crap they ordered.

"I'm so full I can't even move." James mumbled under his breath and Emmett threw his head back.

"Someone call someone to tow me away."

"Maybe you shouldn't have ordered two appetizers, an entrée and dessert." Alice said mindlessly as she sipped on the last of her martini, leaving the strawberry for last.

"Don't act like you didn't eat some of it too." James scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if you guys didn't devour seventy five percent of it."

"Let's pay." I raised my hand and waved over our waiter. He dropped off whatever drinks he was carrying at the table beside us and came over.

"Anything else you guys would like?"

"Just the check, please." I said with a smile and he nodded, with a smile of his own. James whistled and I turned to him. "What?"

"You get the guys wherever you go, huh, pretty lady?" His lips twitched and I blinked quickly. "None of that modesty here, you know that the waiter was checking you out."

"I wasn't paying attention if I'm being completely honest."

"He just smiled as if he found out that Santa Clause actually existed after you showed him some teeth." Alice laughed and shoved me.

"Smile again, maybe we'll get a discount."

"It'd be nice if it worked to not pay our bill." I joked and soon enough our bill appeared bordering almost two hundred dollars. Emmett and James choked on their saliva and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you two." She chastised. I went to pull out my wallet when they took the bill.

"Don't worry about it—" James said.

"We're paying." Emmett grinned widely reminding me of a sort of teddy bear that unwillingly made me smile back at him.

"You guys are the best." Alice sang while chewing on the last of the strawberry.

"I was going to pay for everyone except Alice's." James murmured jokingly under his breath and Alice flicked him off.

"Fuck you JayJay." He stiffened and grilled her as she smiled.

"Let's not call me that ever again. It sounds like a fourth grade girl's nickname."

"Then it fits you perfectly." She beamed cynically and he put down his credit card down along with Emmett's.

"Thank you, guys." I said and they both smiled at me.

"Are you done seducing that strawberry?" James asked Alice with a raised eyebrow and she nodded, jumping to her feet.

"Yep, let's get the hell out of here." We walked out and believe it or not the guys wanted Starbucks and both Alice and I treated them since they paid for food.

"I've never really seen guys have a caramel frappuccino before." I laughed at their drinks and both Emmett and James wagged their fingers.

"Don't even go there."

"We're not girls." Emmett insisted, bumping shoulders with me causing me to giggle.

"Oh." Alice's sharp voice of recognition caught me off guard. "Hi Professor." We all followed her eyes and saw Edward standing there in a pair of jeans, pea coat and leather gloves. His pea coat was open, defeating the purpose of keeping him warm and revealed a white shirt underneath. He looked the most casual I could have ever imagine and docked him off a few years. He could probably pass for a guy in his early twenties now. My breathing hitched and my heart sounded so loud it was hard to believe no one could hear it. His eyes saw us and he immediately walked over.

"Alice, James—" His eyes turned to me. "Bella." A short pause. "I'm surprised to see you guys here."

"We just left a very early dinner." I answered and he nodded.

"Oh, this is my friend, Emmett. Emmett this is our Criminal Psychology professor Edward Masen." Emmett extended his hand and I quickly stilled. A second passed before Edward easily took his hand and shook it. I released a breath when I saw it was gloved. _Why am I so worried?_ "What are you doing around here, professor?"

"I wanted some coffee and perhaps some dinner too." He gave off a smile. "Where are you guys headed off to now?"

"Not sure—"

"Let's go to the Museum of Sex." James suggested and all of us turned to look at him with an 'are-you-serious' look on our faces. "It's something to do and it's just fun in there."

"There are so many things wrong with you." I laughed.

"Well then you guys have fun." The professor chuckled, with one of his hands in his pocket. "You better show up to my class _on time_." His eyes stayed on both Alice and me and we raised our hands up.

"In my defense, my train was late." She excused herself and he snorted.

"In my defense, it happened once because of another professor." He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"As long as it's not a habit." He suddenly started to say his goodbyes, shaking hands with everyone, including Alice and leaving me last. I took his hand immediately with no other thoughts and suddenly gasped under my breath. I felt a warmth on my hands that you wouldn't get from gloves. My eyes snapped down and I saw that his right hand was completely bare and gloveless and encased my tiny one almost entirely.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and his thumb trailed over the back of my hands before releasing it and sticking it back into his pocket. I dropped my trembling hand to my side and fisted it behind my back. _I know his hand had a glove on—I know it did because I saw it. I saw it when he shook Emmett's hand._ Did he take it off now? Then it dawned on me. _He wanted to see through my memories._

"Then I'll see you all tomorrow. Until then."

"Goodbye professor." Alice chirped and I ground my teeth together.

"Bye." He smirked and sighed.

"I see the usual hostility is not only offered in my classroom, is it, Ms. Dwyer?" He side-stepped me, careful not to touch me and walked into Starbucks.

"The man is such a hot tamale."

"Clean the drool on the side of your mouth." Emmett mocked and she hit his huge bicep with her tiny fist.

"So we're really going to the MoSex?" I asked and James shrugged.

"Why not? It's something to do. It closes at—" He glanced at his watch. "Nine at night so we have time."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emmett agreed.

"Of course you'd want to go there." Alice scoffed and he grinned. "I heard you had sex in there, is that true?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

"When it pertains to you, usually 99% of the time."

"How encouraging." He retorted sarcastically. "No I didn't." He snapped. "But we could always give validity to that rumor." He wagged his eyebrows and pulled her close to him, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks and for her to shove him away. Soon enough those two were starting to walk ahead of us and me and Emmett were left in the back at our own pace.

"Can it be those two don't really like each other?" I've wondered.

"I'm not sure. They've always been like this so it's hard to tell but they get along great and they'd prefer to stay this way I think."

"What a shame." I mumbled and shivered when a cold air hit my exposed neck.

"You cold?"

"A little." I admitted. "I forgot my scarf." _And gloves._ Suddenly a red fabric encircled my neck and warmed up my cold skin. I looked up and saw Emmett wrapping it around my neck, his neck now completely bare and exposed.

"What Em—no—"

"It's okay, I don't get cold and it'd be horrible if you got sick when I could have helped prevent it." He smiled his pearly-bear smile at me, making me do the same. I glanced down and felt my cheeks go red. "Come on." He gripped my hand. "Let's catch up to those two." We had fallen back considerably and so we jogged after them with his hand gripping mine. The night was perfect except for one question that kept gnawing at me. _What the hell was Edward looking for?_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I hope everyone has been well. I'm back, after some time, with another update. Before I continue, I read a review that had mentioned Bella leading Emmett on. I just wanted to say I don't think she's leading him on in any sort of bad way! It's just one of those things that happen when you meet a good looking guy and they're nice to you, sometimes you can't help feeling attracted but that doesn't necessarily mean you like him. I think Bella thinks he's handsome and she gets all shy around him, but she doesn't intend for it to come off as any leading on in a bad way. Now I'm just rambling, sorry, please continue reading and reviewing! I love to see what you all write.

Love,

Nessa

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I walked to Professor Masen's class with my phone glued to my ear and my Starbucks latte in my other hand.

"I know you're leaving tomorrow, dad. We can go out to dinner."

"Yes. That would be very special, principessa." Since my dad has visited these few days he has called me every morning and I've had no choice but to answer him. I think the worst was when my mother called me and I was with him. Explaining to my mom that my dad dropped by with his mistress in a low tone in my bathroom while she went off in a long yelling rant was not my ideal type of night.

"I'll make a reservation for us when I get out of class."

"And don't make it cheap please." He added brightly. "I want it to be special and if that means spending a few dollar bills than that is okay."

"Um." I blinked, standing outside of the classroom and noticing I was earlier than mostly everyone since the class was ninety eight percent empty. "Then why don't we make a deal. How about you find a restaurant of your choosing, whatever food you want to eat, and send it to me. I'll make the reservation for—8 o'clock?"

"Can it be Italian?" He asked hopefully causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Okay." Some habits never change. I hung up and heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Bella. Good day to you." That voice. I turned around slowly to see my professor standing there looking as handsome as always with his contacts on and a smirk on his face.

"Professor." I gave him a sickly sweet smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"You being overly nice is probably more suspicious than you cursing me out or being mean." He said without batting his lashes.

"I wonder, professor." I sang and he twisted his lips.

"Can I take a wild guess?" I opened my mouth to tell him no but he didn't give me a chance to say anything. "Are you upset that I shook your hand yesterday?" I glanced around at my surroundings and saw that there was almost no one littering the hallways. I leaned in slightly closer so he could hear me.

"You dare say that after you took off your gloves to shake my hand?"

"Ah." He replied. "You noticed that?"

"I would be an idiot not to." My hand twitched at his nonchalance.

"I was curious about something."

"Then you ask, you don't go looking through my past when you feel like it." I hissed and he rubbed his lips together.

"I would if you wouldn't lie."

"Excuse me?" I stammered at his bluntness.

"You ran out of my office the other day with saying you had an appointment. That wasn't true, was it?" He fixed the handle he had on his trusty notebook.

"I did." I responded stubbornly and he sniggered.

"There was no doctor's office or anything of the sort in your memories." I crossed my arms across my chest tightly and pursed my lips.

"How would _you_ know that?" _What a stupid question._

"I just have to know what to look for." He whispered, his eyes shooting around quickly around us for the first time since we started talking. Obviously he was keeping his voice down so no one would hear him—his little wrapped up secret. He released a breath and the scent of his cologne fanned my way and made me blink. _It smells good—warm and woody._

"I-I had an outing with my father to get to." _Shit. Shit. Tell me that he didn't see any bit of the conversation I had with Sulpicia._

"That was the appointment?"

"Yes." I answered. "I never specified and meeting with my father counts as an appointment."

"The way you left made it seem as though it were dire." I felt my cheeks getting warm and I frowned.

"You interpreted it wrong, professor. Now I'd like you to stop touching me to satisfy your own curiosity."

"What? You don't like skin to skin contact?" His voice was obviously a mocking tone to it and it was irritating me.

"Is that any way to talk to your student?" I growled, hoping he'd back off but instead he smirked and stepped around me.

"Is that really a question you should be throwing my way after the insults you've said to me and your pornography comment from last time?" I froze, staring at the empty hall as he laughed, walking into the classroom. _Fuck I forgot._

"Stupid. Asshole." I snapped under my breath before I inhaled to calm my erratic heart so I could walk in.

"My, my." He lifted his head from the notebook and smirked, his taunting leather gloves displayed on top of the table. "My two tardy birds are both on time." His voice was in a sing song mocking tone making me glare at him with killer emotions. _Why do I like this ass again?_

"You can't hold that against us forever, professor!" Alice chirped right back and he turned to me, the corner of his lip lifting. _Is he some sort of sadist getting pleasure out of annoying me?_

* * *

"Class dismissed twenty minutes early?" James checked his watch in awe. "That's my type of man right there."

"You're disgusting." Alice said nonchalantly and I laughed as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper from his notebook at her. As we walked out, Edward's sharp piercing eyes stopped me as if they were saying _'Wait. Stay.'_ I cracked my neck and blew out some air. _Last time I'm doing this._

"I forgot my metro card and then I have a meeting with my advisor so I'll see you all next class?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alice pecked my cheek as did James and I walked back into the classroom where the professor already picked up all his stuff and was slipping his gloves back on.

"You actually understood what I was trying to say." He murmured and I cocked a brow at him, half-offended.

"I'm not a moron."

"It has nothing to do with if you're a moron. More like the fact that you're not a mind reader."

"That's border line you, professor." I quipped and he stilled for half a second, before clearing his throat and grabbing his bag.

"I'm far from that." He responded softly.

"You can dig through whatever memories you want which is essentially very similar. Especially if you get such a clear—" Wind rushed up to me and his sudden tall presence in front of me scared me and made me gasp. "Picture…"

"Will you please keep your voice down?" His voice was ice and his eyes were steel as they stared at me. He wasn't asking, he was commanding it. I stood tall and lightly pushed him back.

"Give me my space." I snapped. "What is it that you wanted, professor?"

"Office."

"I'm not going anywhere with that attitude." I turned to leave and I heard a sigh.

"Fine. Please." He rendered and I walked towards the door.

"Let's make this quick." We were in his office surrounded by the dimly lit lamps that glowed in the relatively dark office. "Why am I here, professor? I don't have my paper."

"I need to ask you something important." His eyes were hard but filled with anxiety immediately infecting me and making me feel self-conscious.

"Go ahead."

"Were you involved in a domestically abusive relationship?" The words sputtered out of his lips and I felt a ton of bricks fall on top of me and shake the ground I was standing on.

"W-what?" I stuttered, appalled at what he even said. "Where did you get that from?"

"I got something." He slammed his hands against his table and bowed his head, as if he were… _ashamed?_ "I don't know what it was a hundred percent but this is the second time I've seen this picture."

"What are you talking about?" My heart was thumping erratically and he lifted his head to me.

"I just want to know." His voice was rich with emotion and I paused for a moment, allowing my thoughts to gather.

"No. I wasn't." I answered honestly and his head snapped up at full speed.

"But I saw images—many different things! How—"

"I've never had a boyfriend hurt me physically." I repeated.

"Bella—what the hell were you involved in. I could feel your pain and your crying—" I shook my head looking away.

"It wasn't a boyfriend."

"Then who was it?"

"Why should I tell you?" I shouted and his voice stopped right on the spot. The room got smaller and quieter than ever before and I suddenly felt cold. My hands wrapped around my chest feeling something warm enveloping me when I needed it.

"Bella, what are you hiding? I'm your professor, I want to help you—"

"Why do you care so much?" I accused. "Leave it as it is, Professor Masen." I pressed my arms tighter.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Then if you want to know so bad, dig through my head to see if you can find anything. That's what you seem to do regardless with or without permission." There was so much bitterness in my voice that echoed through the room.

"You're still mad?"

"Of course I am. I have no privacy and you're no one of the sort to invade that." My words were meant to be harsh for both him and for me. I needed to cut this stupid girl-crush I had for him. "You purposely took your glove off to touch me knowing you would be able to get what you wanted. If you were so damn curious you could have asked me!"

"You wouldn't have answered honestly!" He came in front of me in three long strides and I saw anguish in his eyes. "I want your honesty!"

"Leave me alone." I shook my head, ignoring the beating of my heart to his words. _No._ I felt my skin on my face being touched and I opened my eyes to see it was him holding my face in between his hands, except the feeling was smooth—like leather. His gloves—he had them on.

"I don't want to continue to piss you off." His words were so unlike him but I could tell that he meant that. His face was inches from mine and all I could see was his eyes and his lips, hovering right above. There was a crackling tension between us that was more than just hate at this point. "Please tell me. It's important for me to know." His voice was pleading.

"I can't." My voice cracked and I felt the familiar burning sensation start behind my eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it." His lips formed a thin line and his eyes examined me thoroughly.

"But you're not going through anything like that right now, right Bella?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Thank god." He released a deep breath and dropped his head in front of me.

"Your girlfriend will get mad if she knew you treated your students like this, you know." I whispered softly and I could practically see his ears twitch like a dog's.

"I didn't know I had a girlfriend." I frowned.

"Isn't it the pretty girl from that night you got drunk and from the day when she was at our classroom?" His brows unfrowned and understanding flooded his face.

"Oh." He commented. "That's my sister not my girlfriend."

"Whoa, what?" I felt even more confused. "But she looked so close to you."

"We're very close siblings." He responded.

"And she looked so worked up when she saw me walking with you that night."

"I don't remember too well but she isn't fond of women." His lip quirked. "When did this become an interrogation on myself? Do you like me Bella?" He sang once again before brushing it off.

"I've taken an interest more like it." _A big interest._ He paused mid laughter and turned to me with wide eyes and a hung jaw. "I really doubt you didn't see it coming."

"I only had an inkling but you were usually so bothered by me—"

"I am." I confirmed and both his eyebrows jumped into his hairline. "But I still find you as someone interesting." His hands tightened around my face infinitesimally before dropping them.

"I shouldn't have teased you. We're student and professor and it's inappropriate." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please leave, Ms. Dwyer and I'll see you next class." I felt my heart being stung with something as he said those words and he walked towards his bookshelf.

"You know what? I am leaving." I answered back. "But before I do I just wanted to say that all you sprout is absolute bull shit." His back straightened and he whipped around. "You come saying that nonsense after every stupid perverted or teasing comment you've said? Don't act as if I blurred the boundary between us when you yourself pushed them as well and welcomed it. Two minutes ago you had your hands on my face and you were less than six inches from my face and you dare come talking to me about professionality? I'm done. Goodbye." I pivoted on my heel and pulled the door, stomping out only to hear my name being called by Edward. I didn't pay it any mind and continued my own way.

I made my way home and slammed my door furiously, rattling the door hinges. My breathing was so heavy and I felt as though someone was stepping on my chest. I didn't notice how hard my hands were pressed flatly against the back of the door until my fingertips were getting cool. My face felt warm and flushed and my thoughts were racing madly around my brain and all I wanted to do was throw glass against walls so that it would shatter. I couldn't get my mind to accept his words but I couldn't deny how upset his words made me and how minimal I felt. _To be rejected—I—_

My fingers moved with their own accord and I texted Alice to come to my place if she could. I just couldn't stand being alone right now—I felt like a cup of milk being filled to the brim and starting to overflow.

With my address she accepted and arrived faster than I imagined, standing outside my front door with a cup of Starbucks in each of her hands. Her lips curled into a small smile and she raised the cups.

"I bring something sweet for your sadness."

"How did you know I was sad?" I wondered and she rolled her eyes.

"You've never once asked me to come over and today you did so urgently. I had an inkling to be honest and I felt that you needed me." Her voice was even and earnest which made me feel happy in the pits of my stomach. Alice didn't look the least bit annoyed or impatient, she stood in front of me with drinks and a semi-curious and semi-worried expression. I stepped to the side, behind the door, and gestured her to walk in.

"It's not completely done. I still haven't fully unpacked." I squirmed uncomfortably at the sudden realization that my place looked nothing like Alice's. She blew air out of her mouth like a raspberry and shook her head.

"Who cares about that? Your place will be as good as anyone's once it's done." She went to the couch and plopped herself down on it, placing the drinks on top of the center table. "Besides as long as you're comfortable who cares what anyone else thinks." She shrugged and pat the spot next to her. It's weird that I was so hesitant as if I was the one in a strange place. "Now what happened?"

"I really just wanted to be with someone for a few hours." I admitted. She knew that I had a dinner at eight and was only staying until then. Her brows creased and she tilted her body towards me.

"Love issues?" I snapped my eyes up to her before laughing mirthlessly.

"I wouldn't say 'love' issues per se. I had someone I was interested in and I actually made my interest known but he rejected it in a way that said I crossed boundaries." Instantly her body leaned back a bit and her frown deepened.

"Bella…" She said cautiously. "Is this person married?" The fear was evident in her voice.

"No!" I yelled on instinct. "No, no. I couldn't do what my dad did." I clasped my hands over my mouth and had my eyes wide.

"Your dad?" She questioned with a head tilt. "It's okay if you don't want to say anything, but my interest is definitely piqued." The air went still and I sighed.

"My parents were married for a while but their marriage fell apart when my dad had an affair with his intern while he was still married to my mom. Now his mistress of that time is his girlfriend and he's in the process of getting divorced from my mom." Her eyebrows flew to her hairline and I felt a sudden release from inside of me.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. I'm sorry about that." She shook her head. "It must have been hard to know all about that."

"It was at the time, now I don't really care. There's not much I can say or do."

"Still." She insisted. "But I am glad that your mystery man isn't a married man." She grinned jokingly and I cracked a smile.

"No he's not from what I know."

"He doesn't wear a ring?" I shook my head and she put a finger to her chin. "What boundaries did he say were being crossed?" I couldn't tell her it was Edward. It was impossible, it could be exposed and that would be horrible.

"He's older and just says that I'm too young." I skidded the truth and she nodded without saying anything. "But I think I was imagining too much because he always sounded like he cared when he asked me about personal events. Maybe that was my hopes reflected onto him. And he always teased me so I assumed too much and now—" I released a breath and felt a hand on top of my own hand. I glanced up and saw Alice with a reassuring expression.

"What did you say?"

"I called him on his bullshit and told him I was done with all of this. Whatever this was. And just walked out."

"Good!" She exclaimed happily. "He needs to hear that. Maybe he was simply too overly cocky about you. If he can't appreciate you because of a few years or whatever else, then he doesn't deserve you. Walking away from all this is the best because it shows you are more than just your feelings."

"I know but it hurts just as much as I'm mad when I rethink about it." I lowered my head and arms enveloped me. Alice's sweet scent hit my nose and her raven locks brushed against my cheek, tickling them.

"I understand. I believe that we females are so overly sensitive. If you want to cry then you can." She whispered the last part and I felt an overwhelming sensation to suddenly cry. "We can talk to James about it for a third party's, male, perspective okay?" I cringed and she tightened her hold. "He's not judgmental for any of this stuff since he's been through with his own share of crap. Plus he's not such a curious bee." I felt better and warm wet tracks slide down my cheeks. _Am I crying?_ "It's okay. We are here for you for whatever, Bella." I tightened my hold around her neck and squeezed my eyes shut for more tears to fall.

* * *

Dad went back to Forks with Sulpicia by his side the following day after a wonderful dinner. He of course picked a high end Italian restaurant and after crying to Alice for a few we drank the frappes and I felt a lot better. I was actually able to fully laugh at dinner and not show any sign of anger or sadness. I dropped them off at the airport where dad actually had a small attack over leaving me in a big city all by myself. It took me some time to convince him but not without him promising to call at least six times a week and coming back soon.

The weekend passed by quickly as I walked through Central Park by myself, nearly freezing my ass, but enjoying the view of everything. From the naked trees, to the bundled up people, to the carriages being pulled by the horses as people coupled up to one another.

The day before Masen's class, it snowed over six inches, blocking the entrances of mostly everything. It didn't stop New York from running, it seemed that employers would send people a shovel to get to work in these conditions. However, thankfully, John Jay wasn't one of those annoying schools and actually closed down classes for the day but sent a text that stated classes would be reinstated tomorrow morning.

This was the last week of classes too which meant finals. I could use this day off to study for Masen's final considering it was next class. It would be the last time I would see him and hopefully that meant I would completely forget about this little girl crush. It did sound very juvenile now that I thought about it more profusely. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, feeling the indented lump right below the crown of my head. I slowly ran my finger over the crooked crescent scar that had no hair and rubbed my lips together.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I noted but psychologically I still felt the sting that made me cringe when I touched it at that time. Diverting my train of thought I quickly threw my hair into a bun and cracked open my books. "Time to study!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Getting to school on time was an actual journey since the snow delayed just about _everything._ All forms of transportations were delayed and then the snow on the ground made it hard to walk, even in snow boots, and it was absolutely freezing which made me wonder about ice. I was used to cold and wet temperatures from Forks, but this was something different.

I met up with Alice who was walking with a warm Starbucks coffee in her hand and chatting with James. He himself had on a wool coat and his maroon scarf that kept his neck warm. His blonde locks were styled with wax today and he mentioned it was due to the fact that the wind kept pushing his hair all over the place. Alice brought up my topic to James when surprisingly enough, he turned serious. He listened to everything Alice said and then every detail I spoke, occasionally nodding his head, but he didn't say anything until I completely finished.

"And you said you guys would tease one another and all that stuff and that's why you got the wrong idea at times?" He asked again as we made ourselves up to Masen's class. I nodded and he pursed his lips. "From a guy's point of view it sounds like he's half a moron." He said bluntly and without batting an eyelash. "He obviously held some level of interest towards you, whether that was for your physical attraction or because he was emotionally attracted to you. However, for him to turn you down means he either has a side woman—" I felt a bitter taste at the back of my throat when he said that. _It's very well possible._ "Or he wants nothing serious. The best way to deal with that sort of guy is to show him you're not willing to wait." Alice sipped on her coffee, her curled hair falling in front of her face.

"As a guy, myself, I don't like my women to be so—" He waved his hand around in the air trying to search for words.

"What he's trying to say is he doesn't like women who constantly wait on a guy and chase them." Alice cut in and James snapped his fingers.

"Exactly." He breathed. "I personally like a back bone, like you have, which is why what you told him is the best. He needs to work for _you_ not the other way around. Okay?" I bit my lip as we neared our class door and nodded. "And if in the end nothing works out, then you at least cut yourself out before more feelings and time were invested."

"You're right. Thanks James."

"Anything for you little Bella." He chuckled and quickly turned to look at Alice. They exchanged some sort of conversation before he slung his arm over me.

"Do you need something?" I wondered half-sarcastically and he grinned at me. "Do I look like your stool?"

"You're perfect height. Alice is too tiny." Alice flicked him off and we walked into the freezing room that was lit up from the environment outside. My heart was stammering when I caught a glimpse of Edward by his podium. He looked good today as well in a charcoal cardigan with a button down tucked in underneath. His hair was pretty shaggy and it seemed he had a slight five o'clock shadow growing.

He must have heard our footsteps because he picked his head up from his notebook and I noticed his hands were still gloved. It must have taken him so much practice to write perfectly with leather gloves.

"Good morning you three." He said and his eyes looked over all of us before looking away. He swallowed something and jutted his chin towards the back. "Take a seat, the test is about to begin. And I don't think I have to tell you to sit in separate seats." His voice was sarcastic and crass but he never once looked up at us.

"Not at all, Professor Masen." I replied, walking while grabbing the end of James' fingertips that kept him close to me. I didn't dare look at his expression considering it was random but then he does this randomly all the time so it shouldn't be so bad. I might have been petty just because I was still hurt but no one said I couldn't use a few tricks of my own to strike back.

We sat down and passed around our test. He wrote on the board how much time we had and signaled us to start. Surprisingly enough the test was pretty simple, it was everything he discussed in class along with the profiling of certain iconic serial killers with dates we needed to know. I was so glad I actually wrote my notes down and studied the night before as well. Within half an hour, three people finished the test including me. I gathered my paper and dug my hand through my bag to pull out my final product of the paper I never handed to Edward. Quietly tip toeing, James gave me the face of desperation and I laughed as I made my way up. Kate looked up and glared at me while I shrugged. _Not my fault that you're struggling._

As I got closer, my heartbeat quickened, making my chest feel airy. Edward was standing behind the small table looking over the two tests he had previously received and I saw that there were already furious red markings all over it. He glanced up and I stuck out my exam.

"My test." I said firmly and then extended my other hand with my term paper that I never gave him. His blue eyes were staring at me and I could see them screaming at me to _'wait and stay behind.'_ I pretended I never saw that and shook my paper slightly. "My paper." He cut off eye contact and took both papers in his hand, raking his eyes over the front page of each. "Have a nice break, professor—"

"Bella." He whispered in the softest voice I'd ever thought he could manage. It was barely above a whisper so no one around us heard him. "I'd like for you to visit my office afterwards." The hair on my skin prickled. "I'd like to discuss a few things."

"No." I shook my head. "Have a good day, professor. Goodbye." I stepped back and side stepped him without a look back even though I was yearning to go back to him. A part of me did feel better though.


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas and, if I don't see you beforehand, then Happy New Year! Be safe everyone and enjoy.

Ness

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"So you're finally done with school?" Renee said excitedly over the phone as I tried to fold one of my shirts to fit into the luggage that was strewn across the floor. I had to go spend some time with my mom for Christmas even if I didn't get there on actual Christmas.

"Yeah."

"How were your finals?"

"They were relatively factual." I replied, shrugging my phone to my other ear. "I studied all my notes so I just went based on what I read."

"You have like some sort of photographic memory." She joked with a gleeful laugh that made me smile. I liked when my mom was free spirited and not so angry. She hadn't asked once about my father and Sulpicia since he left and I was glad, I don't think I wanted to deal with another one of her hyperventilating anger attacks. "Are you going to celebrate?"

"Not today. Tomorrow, my friend Alice has one more final and then we're going out."

"And you're flying in after that?"

"Yeah the day after." I responded and I heard her humming sound.

"Okay, don't get too hung over." She chastised half-heartedly with another round of laughter before it went silent. "By the way, I really like how you said your _friend_ , Alice, honey."

"Yeah." I drawled, unable to come up with a better answer. What do you say to something like that?

"Things have changed for you since you've been there, I'm glad. You're doing well in school and you're making friends."

"There are nice people here, mom."

"Traveling opens up new horizons." I threw my head back and laughed into the phone at my mom's joking tone.

"You know, you sound like the inside of a Hallmark card." There was a few knocks on my door and I frowned. _Alice is a whole twenty four hours early._ "Hey mom, let me call you back, someone's at the front door."

"Okay, honey, call me later." She blew an air-kiss through the phone and I stuffed it into my back pocket. I threw the shirt I held in my hand on the bed before heading out.

"Going!" I exclaimed, feeling the bare coolness of the floor against my feet. I couldn't find my slippers and god knows if whoever was in front needed something urgent. Turning the knob, I pulled back the door and felt my mouth drop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spurned out harshly and I saw Edward Masen, my now ex-professor, standing in front of my door in his same clothes from earlier, except it was like six hours into the evening.

"Well that's one hell of a greeting." He murmured with no sarcasm while I remained flabbergasted.

"Whoa." I shook my head. "Pause. What's going on here?"

"May I please come in?" He asked courteously and I tightened my hold on the edge of the door.

"Can't whatever you need to say be said from the spot you're in?"

"It could, but it could also be made public knowledge and I don't know if you want your neighbors to be snooping by their doors." Speaking of which, one of the old ladies was _conveniently_ sticking the wrong key into her keyhole as she kept glancing back at us. With a growl and grind of my teeth I stepped to the side and allowed him in. He took a cautious step in, taking in all his surroundings, when I noticed I was in shorts and an oversized t-shirt that belonged to my dad years ago.

"What is it?" I asked aloud and he unwrapped the scarf from his neck to stuff it in his coat pocket.

"It's very warm in your apartment." He mumbled to himself. "But I assume it needs to be if you wear shorts in the middle of winter." I squirmed my legs and frowned.

"Are you done analyzing and criticizing my outfit?"

"I came to apologize to you." He said bluntly making my brows jump up in pure surprise. "You were right when I tried to only put the blame on your for blurring the lines between student and professor. I had also blurred them long ago."

I never really imagined he would say something like that to me, so hearing it right now live, is making me feel at a loss for words. _I didn't rehearse how I'd handle it!_

"I never thought you'd react like that—"

"How'd you want me to react?" I snapped, cutting him midsentence. He looked around and licked his lips.

"I don't really know, I never gave it any thought. When I speak, it's usually without filter so I don't assess the other person's reactions."

"Maybe you should think of others other than yourself. It's selfish." I crossed my arms.

"Perhaps I should." He mused to himself, giving way to an awkward ten second silence.

"Is that all?"

"Not really." He answered with a straight face, testing my patience. I blew out some air.

"Well can you hurry it up then, I have things to do. Wait—" I picked up a hand, the most obvious question finally hitting me. "How do you know where I live?"

"Did you forget we walked here once—"

"I don't mean that!" I could hear the exasperation. "You might have seen _where_ I live but how did you know what apartment number?" My eyes widened. "Oh God did you get that when you touched my hand the other day?" He snorted.

"I am not some sort of all seeing eye either. I have other ways to obtain information I want." He shrugged. "Like looking for the name _Dwyer_ on the mailboxes." I felt like a fish out of water.

"That's invasion of privacy!" I screamed but he seemed unmoved.

"That's your favorite line." He sighed. "How do you think detectives and cops get their information? It's public if it's available for people to see. I didn't do anything illegal. You're a lawyer in training you should know this."

"You annoy me." I grinded out. "And the more I say these things to you the lower I think my grades will be." I can't seem to get a grip that he controls the outcome of my grade because I talk to him however I feel like it.

"Not necessarily." He stepped closer. "I've said it before I enjoy the brutal honesty I get from you. You were probably one of my favorite—if not my favorite student." The anger that was sizzling suddenly fizzled out into confusion and slight embarrassment. He cracked a grin and bent down to see me. "You're blushing."

"Stop!" I screeched, covering my face with my hands and looking away.

"It suits you well against the whiteness of your skin."

"I don't know if you're trying to compliment me but stop." I groaned. "It's making me feel all sorts of weird. You've said what you've needed to so please leave now."

"Not _all_ that I want to say." He corrected himself and I pursed my lips.

"What more could you want?"

"For one you didn't accept my apology." His voice was cool and collected but his eyes were pointed at me.

"I never said I was going to." I grumbled, starting to feel a chill down my arms.

"You look cold." He noted bluntly and I shrugged.

"I'm fine." I retorted. "If you don't mind, can you say what you want to and leave? I have things to do." He glimpsed behind me and tilted his chin back slightly.

"Going on a trip?"

"I'm visiting my mother." I crossed my arms. He looked down and took a step forward so that we were that much closer.

"You told me you were interested in me, didn't you?" At the sound of my little outburst of a confession being repeated, I stilled and felt the steam rise to my face.

"What?" I sputtered stupidly and the corner of his lip quirked up.

"You heard me." I spun around and cut the view of his face from my line of vision.

"What about it? I'd rather not talk about it." The room seemed smaller than it already was and chills kept running through my skin.

"But what if I told you I might reciprocate your interest?" Now the warmness from my face drained and I felt light and wobbly.

"If I heard correctly than I would call it bullshit." I was amazed at my own words and even more amazed at his reaction. His lips now lifted into a full blown smile and he looked fully satisfied with himself. _Is this some sort of game?_

"Which is what I expected." His grin was shining. "However, unfortunately for you I am being serious. You've caught my eye, you can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Well it might just be my imagination but when I said something my professor rejected me plainly. So no I haven't noticed." I quipped sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not be taken for a fool."

"As a professor, I couldn't possibly start any sort of romantic interaction with my student." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny." I mumbled.

"Lighten up." My lip unintentionally pushed out even further and I suddenly felt the texture of leather on my chin. My face was brought up and I was met by his blue eyes. "In all seriousness that is mostly the truth. I couldn't start any sort of relationship with you, you were my student and that's prohibited." His brow lifted up. "You'd get expelled and I'd get fired."

"I know that…" I breathed.

"And then it's also hard for me to try to get in a relationship with someone because that would mean that it would include touching." His face was expressionless as he said this and I felt awkward at the word he used. "Simple things like this—" he moved his finger along my chin. "Would be difficult. I would always be seeing parts of what happened and I already know you dislike it. I can't say that I blame you."

"Professor—"

"Why don't you start using my given name and drop the honorific title." He cracked a teasing smile which I didn't return. I simply swallowed before continuing.

"I hate that you go _looking_ for things in my past. You do it without my consent and just to confirm your suspicions. Of course that's irritating." I bit my lip. "I get it. It's impossible for anything to happen between us." There was a silence between us and then his finger started moving against my jawline.

"I don't want to say anything of the sort." He said softly. "How about we do something?"

"Like?" I could feel my hopes start to swell in my chest while I tried to push them down.

"Why don't we give it a try at simply seeing one another?" He suggested. "If it doesn't work, then neither one of us invested more than they bargained for." I frowned and moved my face away from him.

"You mean like a friend with benefits?" I retorted sarcastically. "No thank you."

"No. That's not what I said nor meant." He insisted, stepping closer to me. "I want to take you on dates and simply talk to you without the pressures of expectations. Like a trial of sorts." He waved his hand around. "If there's anything you dislike we won't have to continue and vice versa." The way he explained it seemed simple enough and it'd be a lie to say that I didn't feel all bubbly in my stomach.

"But won't we get in trouble for having any sort of relationship?" I had to be the more realistic one so I didn't go into a fairytale land.

"Technically no." He replied. "You're not my student anymore so there's no conflict of interest and as long as the whole student body doesn't know, then it should be fine."

"This feels kind of like hiding." I whispered and his eyebrow just rose higher.

"Are you rejecting me this time?" His tone had a teasing edge to it.

"No!" I exclaimed out of instinct, embarrassing the hell out of myself. He smirked like a mischievous kid and I hid my face.

"Come on." He laughed. "Don't hide your face."

"Leave me." I moaned, covering my warm cheeks with my hands but that didn't stop his laughter. My fingers were pulled away and I was left exposed and probably pouting. "I do want to try it." My words came out garbled only increasing his mood.

"Can you say that again?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I want to try it." I repeated in a much higher and clearer voice. His face became more joyful and his hands dropped to my arms, the feeling of leather smoothly caressing my bare skin.

"I'm glad." He breathed with a small smile. "Then let's try a date." My eyes widened until they were the size of saucers against my face.

"R-right now?" I sputtered incredulously and he nodded. "I'm packing because I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." His eyes again travelled behind me to see the luggage.

"And tomorrow?"

"I have a date with Alice." Suddenly I wanted to cancel my date with her, because the more girly and childish side of me was excited to have him ask me out. I wanted to get all dolled up and twirl around in front of the mirror. The more realistic side of me knew that it would be wrong to cancel on her, considering she was my friend and she had listened to me whine whenever I needed to. I was in between jumping around with excitement and sulking in the corner. Edward's face fell and his lips twisted to the side. _He's going to regret wanting to try anything with me, when I'm already blowing our chances._

"That's definitely knocking out some plans." He mused. "When do you return?"

"The day before New Year's Eve." I answered and he nodded.

"Okay, so it's not so long." Again he seemed to be consulting more with himself. "Go out with me that New Year's Eve then." He stated. "That should be fine, right? It even gives you a day to recover from any jet lag."

"Are you sure you want to spend your holiday with me?" I wondered. _Didn't he want to spend it with his family?_ He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have proposed it if I had any doubt. What do you say?"

"Okay." I smiled widely, letting my emotions show completely on my face. He blinked, his muscles on his face relaxing before he licked his lips.

"You know, you're such a pretty girl when you smile." His compliment got me off guard and my eyes flew to the ground. _He's making me a mess already._

"Don't tell me only when I smile." I muttered incoherently.

"You always are, but even more than usual with a genuine smile on your face." He corrected himself. "Now that we've settled certain things, I think we should exchange numbers."

"What?"

"How do you expect to get in touch?" He questioned rhetorically and proceeded to pull out his iPhone. "Especially since you're going on vacation. Did you think I wouldn't contact you during that time?"

"Maybe." I admitted and he sighed.

"What low expectations you have of me." I furrowed my brows. My eyes saw him yank off his leather gloves so that he could manage the touch screen of the phone. Obviously, the phone needed human temperature so a leather glove would be useless. He turned the screen to me where it was opened for new contact information. "Here you go." I nervously took the phone in my hand and filled in the information before handing it back to him. He looked at the screen and laughed.

" _Bella._ " He repeated the name I put in his contacts. "Straight and to the point. I usually have people's last name."

"Well I'm unique." I countered. "I would give you my phone but it's in my room."

"Don't be lazy, go get it." He edged on with a nudge of his chin. I rolled my eyes but did as he requested and nearly skipped to my room to get it. I couldn't lie to myself when I thought that maybe he would be gone from my living room and it was all just a figment of my imagination. Rounding the corner, I had my own iPhone in my hand and handed it to him. I saw his leather gloves were still off and I swallowed, hoping that he couldn't see anything when he grabbed my phone. My nerves must've been paranoia because he calmly typed in his information and handed me the phone back.

"Edward." I said out loud.

"You didn't expect me to write _Professor_ now did you?" I stuck my tongue out and clutched the phone close to me. "Now I'll leave you alone for the night."

"Oh now you want to leave." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"I could always stay if you want." His voice was suggestive and I felt warm and embarrassed. My arms moved of their own accord and I found myself shoving him out the door, by pushing on his back, all while he cackled like a hyena. I shut the door and leaned against it, still hearing him laugh from the other side.

"Good night, Bella." He sang and I pressed my lips tighter together.

"Good night, professor." I tossed back at him.

"Edward, Bella, call me Edward."

"Good night, Edward." I whispered, with my lips blowing up into a huge smile.

* * *

"Hurry Alice!" I exclaimed at the dragging girl behind me. Her hair was all mussed and she had on a pair of over-sized round sunglasses blocking her eyes. We had gone out the night before for a few drinks—more like Alice got drunk. So she stayed over my place and volunteered to drop me off at the airport.

"Bella." She moaned. "You've still got time." She pushed through the crowd with a scowl of distaste on her face. "My legs can't keep up." She whined and I sighed, slowing down so that we were side by side.

"I didn't know you reduced in energy this much when you drank."

"When I'm hungover, yes." She agreed. "The whole world is feeling high pace and I feel like a snail in it."

"You took the Advil I left for you before we left, right?" I wondered and she nodded.

"Yep, I sure did. Thanks by the way." She gave me a thumb's up. "I'd probably be with a splintering headache right now." We finally reached the entrance where I would step through and have to go through security. A little prickling in my chest made me feel sad. "I know you're not leaving for long, but I'll miss you!" She suddenly said with a sad smile, making my eyes sting.

"Stop, you'll make me cry." I laughed and she grinned.

"Go on and get out of here. We'll hang out when you come back." I reached down and grabbed my luggage and back pack. "Keep in touch!" She yelled once I stepped through. I turned back and saw Alice standing there on the tips of her toes, waving her arms over her head, and with the biggest smile she could muster. I waved back and handed over my tickets so that I could continue.

* * *

"It feels so good to have you home!" Renee yelled ecstatically when we got off the car and went into the house. It felt like it'd been years since I'd been back at the house, even though that wasn't true. This was the house I spent all my life in—growing up, getting in trouble in—everything. Now it had a sense of cold emptiness to it when before it would feel warmer. However, the air was less stuffy than before, because when my dad still lived at home, the tension was so thick in my house that you could slice it with a knife. "It's been so long."

"I know, it looks almost the same, just less crowded—if anything." The coffee table wasn't stacked up with dossier files or paperwork or crumbled up pieces of paper. Instead it was neat and wiped clean.

"Well your _father_ doesn't live here to leave everything a mess." I could catch the hint of her vicious sarcasm in her voice. I put down my bag on the couch and turned to her.

"Is there anything to eat, mom?" I quickly shifted off the topic because if not then we'd be stuck in a never ending ranting cycle about my father. How he was a good for nothing, and an asshole and how she'd squeeze him dry of anything he had for alimony and yatta yatta.

She twisted her lip and thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, honey, sorry. I was so busy cleaning I forgot completely about food." She sighed. "How about I order us something in?" She picked up the house phone that was on the side table.

"Okay." She quickly placed an order while I walked up the stairs and recalled everything I had missed out on in the time I was gone.

My room was still the same, I think the bed might have been left exact intact as when I left it. The walls were still cream and my vanity remained in the same place. The only difference was it was bare of any cosmetics or perfume bottles and the room had a slight echo to it.

"Creepy." I murmured.

"Food will be here soon." My mom's voice scared me and caused me to jump. I whipped around and saw she poked her head in and had a smile on her face. "Didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing looking at everything as if it were foreign?"

"Just remembering when I lived here." I mumbled in a low voice. "It all looks untouched." I noted and she nodded.

"No one comes in here but me occasionally." She admitted. "And if I do I don't touch anything, I just want to remember that I had a daughter that lived with me not long ago." She chuckled. "I know it sounds crazy, but being in here sometimes made me feel closer to you." I simply smiled at her in return, unable to understand her completely. "Let's get you set up."


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you all had a good time.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Time has gone by so fast!" My mom stretched her arms over her head and grinned. "I don't want you to leave." She whined, hiding her face behind the white turtleneck she wore. We had come to a small café shop that I never heard of and just talked over coffee. My mom wasn't old by any means, she was in her 40s and on top of that she looked about ten years younger, so we probably looked like a bunch of friends gossiping over lattes.

"I had a really good time." I replied contently and heard my phone buzz. Opening the text message I saw that it was from Edward.

 _Today is your last night in Forks right? Don't forget our holiday date._

Edward had texted me since before Christmas to make sure I arrived safely and then he sent me another text on Christmas Day and ever since then we've been talking. I don't mean non-stop texting but occasional texts throughout the day were sent from my side and his just to get to know each other a little more.

"Bella." I heard my name being called by my mom, pulling my attention.

"Hm?"

"Who texted you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Alice." My response was instant, without any hesitation. It wasn't like I was hiding anything bad but if I told her I started to see a man, my used-to-be professor nonetheless, she would go into a fit of questions. Not to mention she would question how fast I could think about another man when I was with Caius not that long ago. Besides, Edward wasn't my boyfriend so I didn't feel the need to share this with her.

"Are you lesbian?" She deadpanned with a straight face and I nearly spit out the sip of my coffee that I took.

"What the hell?" I choked out after a cough but she didn't budge. "Mom—"

"I didn't know your friend could make you smile like a little girl on Christmas?"

"What smile?"

"The one you had on your face from ear to ear." She responded calmly, leaning her chin onto the palm of her hand. "Didn't you notice?" My hands went to my face instinctively. _I smiled?_ "You just stared at your phone and smiled as if you were really happy." I couldn't tell her that I was.

"I don't know. I didn't even notice." I took the cup by the ear and sipped on the coffee, avoiding her questioning stare.

"Mom will find out Bella." She laughed jokingly. "Mom knows everything."

"That's creepy." I mumbled but she continued laughing along and cracking other jokes.

* * *

The flight back home was sad. My mom cried, an ugly cry, with her hair stuck to her face and snot ready to run down her nose. I laughed as I cried along with her and hugged her tightly. She wasn't normal by any means, but being with her after being by myself for such a long time made me really appreciate having her by my side. She even yelled from the outside that she'd visit me soon and didn't leave until I called her from the plane, before liftoff, and told her I boarded.

Finally arriving back at my place, I threw my luggage around the house and flung myself on top of my freshly made bed. It's true that every home had their own scent and after being away from my apartment, I could smell the warm wood and vanilla that lingered in the air, compared to the fresh cotton at my mom's. I smiled and snuggled closer against the white sheets, regretting the fact that I had to get up and actually strip from these clothes. The mattress never felt so good and my fingertips were finally warming up from the freezing cold. It wasn't snowing, so I'm assuming there was no 'white Christmas' here in New York while I was gone, but it sure was nippy.

I glanced at my phone and saw I had three messages. All three welcoming me back to the Big Apple. Two were from James and Alice who made me grin from their silly bantering on the group chat we had and the last one was from Edward. I felt giddy like a school girl that wanted to squeal into her pillow. I know I shouldn't get overly excited, but I couldn't help myself.

"Stupid Bella." I sighed and flipped over to my side.

* * *

The next day I woke up in a flash after snoozing my alarm six times and noticing that I slept in far too long. I jumped out of bed and freshened up, heading out for a day stroll throughout the city. Everywhere I turned I saw people with smiles on their face. I don't know if it was the cold or the fact that it was New Year's Eve, but something had people feelin' right. Edward said he'd come to my place around seven-thirty so after doing nothing for five hours, I had to get home and get ready.

I showered, washing my hair thoroughly so it smelled nice and looked clean. I bathed myself in lotion and stood in front of my mirror doing my makeup as I waited for my hair to dry a bit. Once it was damp, I took a hair dryer and blew it until it was silky and hanging down my back. My phone rang and I saw it was Alice.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver.

"Welcome back!" She sang cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Hey Al." I smiled, blending the eyeshadow along the bottom of my eye for a smoky effect. "Thanks! How are you?"

"Freezing." She popped with her lips and I heard the violent flipping of pages in the background. "This damn weather can't just end." She growled. "I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh I'm getting ready." I said casually, reaching over for my mascara.

"For what?"

"I'm going out for a bit."

"With who!" I could literally see her beaming from ear to ear. She was a curious bee right now.

"A friend." I answered vaguely, wiggling the mascara through my lashes, not concentrating on her little squeal.

"Oh my God! Do I know him? It's not Emmett is it?" She started and then suddenly answered her own question before I could. "No way. It couldn't be. Then is it James? No he never mentioned anything in the group chat—"

"Al." I laughed at her frantic behavior. "It's really just a friend. I had nothing to do so we decided to get something to eat for New Year's Eve. It's really nothing out of this world." I know I was trying to also convince myself of that.

"But, but, these things mean more. Especially going out on a holiday…" She moaned and I reached over for my lipstick.

"I know but stop trying to see something that hasn't happened. Okay?"

"Fine, fine." She finally agreed. "Let's hang out when you're free okay? I have a group of friends I want to introduce you to. They're some college girl friends that I made this last semester." My smile disappeared at the thought of _girlfriends_ and I suddenly felt reluctant.

"I don't know…" I started with excuses but Alice was having none of that.

"Come on, it'll be a lot of fun." She urged. "And didn't you say yourself that you wanted to make new friends to go out more. This is the perfect opportunity!"

"Okay." I relented and I could hear her patting herself on the back.

"Awesome. We'll come up with a date that works for all of us and let you know."

"Okay. Let me finish getting ready and call you later."

"Okay." She answered. "And don't get freaky on the first date." She laughed suddenly hanging up the phone while my jaw hit the floor.

"Alice!" I hissed into the dial tone. Shaking my head, I texted her on the side with the word _bitch_ in capital letters. Her fresh, carefree, attitude was so nice to be around.

I promptly finished at seven-twenty with my clothes on and my shoes placed on my feet. It would be a small understatement to say that I was really excited for some reason. I hadn't felt this nervous in years and it was funny to be feeling this way now that I was twenty three.

There was a sharp knock at my door and I jolted to my feet in an instant. I jumped so fast, I had to pause and remind myself not to look so eager. I made my way to the door and opened it, revealing the face of my professor—well _ex-professor_ if we're being technical. He had on a navy blue pea coat with a scarf draped along the front and his hands clasped in his leather gloves. His hair was mussed from the wind and he had no thick framed black glasses, so I assumed he opted for contact lenses. His skin was pale with only his cheeks and the tip of his nose a bright red color that contrasted dramatically. _It's definitely colder._ He grinned widely.

"Bella." He said softly. "Welcome back." His voice was warm unlike the chilly air that snuck in through the open door behind him. He smelled of the outside but it was also laced with a hint of cologne that the wind must have taken over.

"Thank you, profess—" He lifted his eyebrow and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean Edward."

"Better." He praised and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a bit, it's hard getting used to calling you by your actual name."

"Don't worry, I'll keep reminding you." He chuckled. "You look cozy." He commented on my grey chunky sweater.

"It is cold outside." I retorted. "I thought it would be best."

"Good choice. Ready to go?" I nodded and quickly grabbed my coat before heading out. The street sounds were strikingly different to the silence between us. There was a small awkward air that I assumed since we hadn't seen each other in a while and our relationship wasn't necessarily normal.

We walked down the streets with the wind blowing against our faces and made our way to a small restaurant downtown. Edward opened the door and gestured me to walk in first in a chivalrous manner.

"Thank you." I murmured and he stepped in beside me. The place was dimmed with yellow lights and had a sweet melody playing in the background as it buzzed with low conversations and boisterous laughter.

"This is a small place I come to from time to time. It's good." He said, coming up from behind me. "It's not anything fancy though, so I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I questioned rhetorically. "As long as it serves food and it's good, I'd go anywhere." I should be embarrassed at the remark but I was _starving_ and could hardly wait anymore. He sniggered underneath his hand until the host asked. Edward had reserved the table and they took us to the back, not minding the death stares we got from people who had been waiting to be seated. The host passed us the menus as we took our seats before excusing himself.

"Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." Edward and I synchronized.

"Hm, do you see anything that calls your eye?" He asked casually, peeking up from his own menu.

"Spaghetti Carbonara." I quickly answered as it was the easiest thing.

"That was quick."

"I'm half Italian so my dad was very big on going out to eat at Italian restaurants." I smiled. "So this is one of my favorite dishes."

"Ah." He mused. "You're Italian? Dwyer doesn't sound it."

"Dwyer is my mom's last name. She's Irish." I stated as a matter-of-factly. "When she had me she decided that she would give me her last name instead of my father's and he agreed." I shrugged. "I don't exactly know the reason though."

"That's interesting. You don't hear cases like that if the parents were still married." He himself glanced over the menu until the waiter arrived to take our drink orders. "We're ready to order." Edward said and the waiter nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ladies first." He gestured to me and for some reason I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, so I quickly hid behind my menu.

"May I have the Spaghetti Carbonara?"

"Of course." The waiter quickly scribbled down my order. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." I shut my menu and he nodded, turning his body now to Edward.

"I'll have the same as she's having. So another Spaghetti Carbonara." The waiter wrote it down quickly and chuckled.

"That was fairly simple." The remnants of some Italian accent slipped through. He took our menus and excused himself. There was a small silence between us so I looked around the restaurant to take in the small scenery. It was a cute little place with warm, rich colors and lit yellow light that glowed above us. There was Italian music lowly playing in the background just to set an atmosphere and the walls had a blend of brick in them.

"So how did you manage to get reservations for this place?" I wondered with my eyes still wandering around.

"I know the owner. He's a friend of my father's." He replied simply. "So it was a small last minute favor."

"Wow." I breathed. "It must be nice to have connections."

"I can't say it's not." He grinned, while neatly placing his linen napkin over his lap.

"So is all your family into the criminal justice career?" He knew a bit about my family, it felt only natural to ask him about his.

"Not necessarily." He responded. "The only ones really in that field of study are me and my older brother. Our sister is a journalist while our parents were psychologists."

"Impressive." I took a sip of the Pinot Grigio. "How old are your siblings?"

"My brother's thirty and my sister is my age. She's my twin." I nearly choked on my drink.

"Your twin?" I coughed, making his grin widen.

"Yeah. You've seen her, the blonde woman that stopped by the class that day." Oh my God, he had told me that was his sister, but his twin? I never would have imagined it, holy shit.

"She's so pretty." I blurted out without thinking, only further embarrassing myself. I felt my face heat up and I screwed my eyes shut. I heard him chuckle before saying anything.

"She would love to hear that one."

"So who is the older one?"

"Me. By two minutes." He finished. "Although, she likes to portray as though she is the older one."

"I think that's really cool. I've never met a pair of twins—let alone a male and female pair of twins." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I know that female and male twins aren't that common but you've never even met same-sex twins?" I shook my head.

"Not from where I'm from. And everyone knows everyone there."

"That's incredible all on its own."

"So are you identical or fraternal twins?" I asked, seemingly intrigued by this concept.

"I wouldn't say either to be honest." I frowned.

"How could that be?" He rubbed his lips and then ran a finger along his jawline.

"How could I put this?" He murmured. "We're not identical in the form of being exactly like each other, but we don't look completely unlike each other." He finished. "She's a female, so her features are a lot softer than mine would be but we have the same common features. There's a clear distinction because of our sex but you could still tell we're twins." My mind was still buzzing from his explanation and I think he noticed it because he started laughing.

"That was confusing."

"I'm pretty sure that we fall in the identical or the fraternal category, but we like to consider ourselves neither. Does that make it simpler?"

"A little." I admitted. The food came and we both had tremendous plates of Spaghetti Carbonara sitting right in front of us. "How come you ordered the same?"

"I've never had this plate so I thought about taking the recommendation of a real Italian and try it." His eyes were playful and I grinned back at him, feeling as though the date was going like a part in a story.

The rest of the dinner sort of dwindled from there. We still spoke but not as much as before the meal came. It didn't look like he wasn't flirting anymore but it had to be because he was eating. We stayed sipping on wine for an extra hour until our stomachs settled. After briefly fighting for the check, he snatched it and slipped in a credit card, handing it over to the waiter. I glared at him but he simply smirked and finished the last swig of his wine. We left around eleven forty in the night and realized the long wait line had finally calmed down and these people were finally cleaning up to put stuff away for the night.

I opened the door and nearly cried at the brisk wind that slapped me straight in the face. It caused me to choke on my breath and tears to well up in my eyes. Edward bent down and looked at me with slight concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded, rubbing my hands together. "I wasn't ready for the cold." It was colder than when we first left my apartment. My eyes caught his gloved hands. "It's alright, just my hands are cold." I brought them up into view and then blew some of my breath into them. My heart sped up when I saw his hands move slightly and I could feel my nerves going haywire at the thought of him grabbing my hands and putting them in his pocket, like some sort of cheesy movie. However, that dream instantly shattered when he pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You should have brought gloves, Bella." He chastised. "Stick them in your pocket so they don't get frostbite." He emphasized his own hands in his pockets and I felt a very underwhelming feeling. _Maybe he didn't catch the hint, it's okay._

We walked side by side each other with a gap of space between us that made us probably look like friends or a couple of strangers casually walking beside each other on the street. He hardly said much more and it felt the more steps we took away from the small little Italian restaurant the more I yearned to go back so that this oppressive feeling in my heart would go away.

We passed by a bar on the way back to my house and we heard people yelling that there were twenty seconds until the ball dropped. I stopped and gazed from outside the big clear windows at the flat-screen TV's that decorated the place. Edward's footsteps came to a halt and he shuffled beside me.

"The countdown." I murmured softly and nearly pressed my face against the glass.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!—" I looked over at Edward and felt something warm spreading in my stomach.

"Five! Four! Three!—" I followed my instinct and pushed myself onto the ball of my feet to get closer to Edward. When he turned around his eyes widened infinitesimally at the sudden invasion of my own, with my face nearing his, into his.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!" Everyone's echo of celebration vibrated my ears and the crackling sounds from poppers and horns blasted throughout the streets. I could imagine everyone exchanging hugs and couples kissing their loved ones.

Edward suddenly smiled. "Happy New Year, Bella." He whispered softly, snapping me out of my illusion. I was on my toes nearly ready to topple over him while he remained there calm and collected with a warm smile on his face and no intention of touching me. I instantly retracted and coughed to hide it.

"Happy New Year." I retorted back, feeling a dull ache in my chest. _He's not going to kiss me._

"Your face is so red, you must be freezing." He commented, brushing off the earlier incident as if he didn't notice it. "Let's get you home, quickly." He started his steps in the direction to my place while I let my gaze linger a moment longer at the happy people inside before hurrying along with him.

After another ten minutes of walking in the artic weather, we finally arrived to my building. He walked me inside the door but remained at the bottom of the steps that would lead to my apartment. I gave him a curious look.

"You're not coming up?" I questioned and he shook his head with his hands firmly pressed into his coat pockets.

"No, I will see you go up and then go home."

"Are you going to walk home in this weather?" He would freeze to death if he walked anymore in this. He shook his head.

"No, I'll hail a cab. Now don't worry and get inside your place."

"You should head out first, taxis don't come often—"

"Don't worry about me, it's my duty to make sure you get home safe. So go on." He nudged his head, giving another small smile. I had no choice but to obey this time. Without any sort of goodbye besides the word and a wave, I pivoted on my heel and ascended up the stairs until he was completely out of view. I stayed outside my apartment door for a moment and heard the door we had walked in through shut close. _He must have left._

Inside my house, I was welcomed with the rush of warm air greeting me and warming my limbs. I stripped myself of nearly everything and took off all my makeup, throwing myself onto my bed and pulling my legs up to my chest as I went over the night's events. It was definitely not the first date I had imagined earlier while I was getting ready…and I almost felt ashamed for expecting more. It was fun when we were at the restaurant, but slowly that almost drained of any of that fun until we could hardly speak to one another. I felt ashamed for wanting Edward to take hold of my hand and putting it in his pocket entwined with his or for wanting him to kiss me surprisingly throughout the night. _Is that wrong to want during the first date?_ He never did.

Even when we stopped in front of the bar to watch the ball drop on the TV, he simply looked over at me with a smile and wished me a Happy New Year. I was the one that stupidly was itching and inching closer for the kiss. I even made it as obvious as going on the tips of my toes so I would be closer to his face, but it never came and I only embarrassed myself. For once I was glad that it was as cold as it was because the shame on my face could be written off as the cold. _I went too fast for something that isn't concrete. He doesn't even know how he feels about me to continue this or not._ I released a breath and snuggled into my bed closer to drift off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost a year later and here we are again! Unfortunately, my original computer crashed that had this story. So I've been trying to continue writing from where I left off. I should be releasing content soon enough!

Also, has anyone heard of archive of our own? I've recently heard about it and it sounds interesting. Anyways, I hope you all had a great New Year.

Ness

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Chapter 13**

I woke up pretty early the next day so I decided to lounge around and watch some TV. The outside world looked as cold as yesterday from the fogged-up windows and I dreaded it. At about ten fifteen, I peeked over at my phone and saw it was empty from messages. _He didn't message me._ He was usually the one who texted me, I guess it would be fine if I at least texted him to thank him for last night. _Last night…_ I remembered my over-presumptuous behavior and shivered.

 _Hi,_

 _I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I had a good time. Hope you got home safe._

 _Bella._

It was funny how a message to a particular person could make you feel nervous. Ten minutes later, I got a response and I quickly looked through my phone.

 _Good morning,_

 _I'm glad you had a good time, Bella. Thank you for accompanying me and yes, I got home safe. Once again, Happy New Years._

 _Edward_

I read over the message again and noticed there was no _'see you again'_ message or implication. Like always he sounded like a twentieth century poetry book. I sighed and tossed my phone to the side, no need to respond to something that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

He didn't reach out to me again for the remainder of the day and that just somewhat irritated me. Was it irrational? Probably. I grabbed my phone around five and called Alice.

"Bella!" She sang happily into the receiver. "Happy New Years! What's up?"

"Hi Alice." I laughed. "You're extremely happy."

"It's New Year's." She bubbled happily. "Now what's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out."

"Sure." She sang. "I was going to ask you later because I have a few other friends coming with me, do you mind if I bring them?"

"No, not at all. Bring them."

"Awesome." She clapped. "It's just two or three girls. You'll really like them. Want to do a bar?"

"Sounds excellent to me."

"We'll meet eight-thirty, sound good?"

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"Awesome." She chirped. "I'll finish sorting out my clothes and start getting ready. See you soon, love you, bye!" She was a hurricane of fun and emotion it was a big shake in my life.

I still had about two hours and a half until I had to leave. I decided to take another nap and around six-thirty, I woke up and started to get ready. It was a girl's night so that meant looking good but in New York that also meant staying warm.

So finally dressed in a comfortably black over the shoulder sweater and leather heeled boots, I hailed a cab and made it to the nearby bar. When I walked in, I already saw Alice bouncing in her seat with a small glass that looked like a tequila glass in her hand. In front of her were two women. One was a pale woman with piercing green eyes and auburn hair that cascaded in silky flips down her shoulders. The other woman was tanned in skin with glossy pin-straight black hair that disappeared down her back. Her eyes were extremely dark and stood out against her tanned skin and a birthmark decorated around her upper lip.

"Hey Alice." I called and she turned, her bright eyes becoming even bigger.

"Bella!" She waved me over and I sat down between her and the red-haired woman. "This is my friend Bella." She said. "Bella this is Victoria—" She gestured to the red-haired woman beside me who smiled and revealed pearly white teeth that rivaled her snow-white skin. "And this is Emily." Emily grinned and rose up her glass of alcohol. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little out of place, but the women were welcoming enough. "They all go to our school."

"Really?" I wondered incredulously. I had never seen them. Victoria nodded.

"Yeah I've had class with them. You're taking that writing class next semester right Bella?" I nodded and Alice squealed.

"You'll have it with Victoria."

"Awesome." Victoria chipped in. "At least I won't be lonely now." She laughed and I noticed one of the men at the far right looked over to catch a glimpse of her. She was a beautiful woman. "Let's drink. It's a new year which means a new chance to get trashed." She ordered us all a round of tequila and Alice laughed wildly. I could tell she was already tipsy.

After that round and a dry martini later, I felt ridiculously tipsy. I got up and stumbled along to the bathroom with Victoria who still had big lead in being sober than all of us. She laughed at me a couple of times but made sure I didn't die.

"Did I bring my bag?" I asked out loud from the other side of the bathroom stall door to Victoria.

"No, you left it outside by the table, Bella." She replied and I quickly washed my hands and made my way back to my seat. I pressed my phone and saw that Edward still hadn't contacted me, angering me. _Stupid man._

"I'll buy a round of shots!" I volunteered and the girls cheered loudly. My phone rang and I had hope it was Edward only for it to be shot down when I saw it was James in our group chat. "Al, James said he's offended you didn't invite him."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "He's missing a vagina. Tell him that." I quickly typed it, straining my eyes so that I could see every letter I was typing correctly.

"Ah James." Emily said dreamily. "He's so hot."

"Someone get her another shot." Alice called out loud and we all laughed. Another couple rounds of shots came our direction and I felt as though my hearing was acting weird and disoriented.

"Oh and Bella here had a date the other day." Alice, now, drunkenly giggled with her sixth or so shot of tequila in her hand. Victoria instantly turned my way with a huge grin.

"Do tell!" Somehow, she still looked perfectly collected after shots and her third gin and tonic in front of her.

"It was alrigh…" I slurred and downed my last tequila shot along with Alice. _What number was this anyways?_

"But you were so excited." Alice mumbled and I hung my head. "Was he cute?"

"He was so handsome." I managed to roll out with my swollen tongue. The image of Edward popped into my head and I leaned my chin into my hand and smiled. I could see his blue eyes and dark hair along with that snarky smirk.

"Look at that smile!" I think Emily's voice laughed and I hummed to myself, seeing everyone swaying along. "Another shot!" Actually, the walls were swaying too…even the liquor bottles on the shelf…

The bartender slid us another four shots and when I went to grab mine, something grabbed my arm and my head snapped around quickly, causing my brain to rattle furiously in my head. I groaned and gripped my head with my other hand.

"Come with me, Bella." The voice was smooth and familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. There was silence around me. I glanced up and saw a washed-out form of the pretty blonde from that day in the classroom. _Edward's sister…_ She had the same blue eyes that just stared at me and her lips were pressed tightly together.

"I know you!" I jumped with recognition. "You're Ed—" Her other free hand covered my mouth while I mumbled frantically. Her other hand had a firm hold on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm her neighbor and friend. She told me where she'd be and asked if I could pick her up."

"Oh." Victoria's voice said suspiciously. "Bella, do you know her?" _Kinda._ But I was already nodding my head rapidly and obediently.

"Bye, bye, Bella!" Alice waved with her glassy eyes. "I will see you tomorrow and you're welcome."

"For what?" I called back but she ignored me and continued to laugh along with the other girls.

The blonde girl held my arm steadily and helped me walk out into the frigid air of the night, although it didn't feel as cold as when I arrived. Heels clacked along the pavement and soon enough I bumped into something hard but soft.

"Oof." I grumbled and rubbed my nose.

"Thanks, Rose." Edward's voice filled my ears but I was too tired to look up at him.

"No problem, but you owe me big time." She responded. _Rose?_ "She almost blurted to her friends about who I was." I heard a sigh.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you need help taking her home or what?"

"No, you go home—" The rest of the conversation became a garbled mess and I closed my eyes and leaned against the hard yet soft thing, drifting off.

"…Ella." I felt a small nudge and I groaned, gripping onto something and snuggling closer. "Bella…Bella." The voice hit me and I opened my eyes, seeing I had my hands fisted on a jacket and I was lying down on a chest.

"Wha—"

"Let's get you to your place." Edward's voice filled my ears and I looked up to see him staring at me. We were inside a cab and I nearly scrambled off of him. He helped me out after he paid and took me up the stairs so I wouldn't trip or stumble in my stupor.

After ten attempts to stick the key into the keyhole, I finally opened the door and walked through, throwing my jacket on the floor.

"Bella, let's put you to bed."

"No." I argued. "I need to take off my makeup." I regrettably moved to the bathroom and stripped my face until I was bare-faced. He was standing in the middle of my living room and I tackled him from behind, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his back.

He jumped and jolted forward. He quickly removed my arms from around him and released himself. I pouted and went closer only to have him take a step back. I moved past him and laid down on the couch.

"Bella, let's go to your room."

"No."

"Bella." He tried again with more sternness.

"I said no."

"Go to your bed, you're drunk."

"No. If you want you go and sleep." I spat back and he breathed in, his nostrils slightly flared.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked, keeping ample distance between us. I stood up and stomped my foot, feeling a slight sway of unbalance because of it.

"You." I jabbed my finger into his chest. "You don't like me." I slurred and he suddenly frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like—" I struggled and his frown deepened.

"Why would you say that?"

"You don't touch me." I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. As soon as they tumbled out, my inner-sober-self cringed. _What the actual fuck are you saying Bella?_ The more sensible side wanted to slap my drunk self repeatedly. As expected, Edward's eyes widened to the point of saucers. "No kiss—no holding hands…" My fingers twiddled with each other as if I felt nervous.

"Bella…I can't." He explained simply in those two words. My head snapped up and I pursed my lips.

"You can!" I argued petulantly like a child. I grabbed the end of his coat and pulled him towards me, pushing on the tips of my toes to be able to get close enough to kiss him. He instantly wrapped his gloved hands around my wrists, straining the genuine leather of his gloves, and pulled away from me with a panicked expression. Even in my drunken state, I felt a wave of sadness and rejection wash over me. My forceful attempt and I went limp. Edward must have felt the difference because his eyes softened and he swallowed while his jaw became taut.

"Hey please—"

"Leave." I voiced feeling some sort of common sense breaking through my inner-self to my outward self. He looked taken aback and I took the chance to rip free of his hold on my wrists.

"Be—"

"Please leave." I repeated in a more solid voice, rather than a drunken slur. "Please." He reached to me and I nearly stumbled back when I took a step away from him. I pushed his worried hands away. "Please." I emphasized and noticed something pass through his eyes. His hand balled at his side before it relaxed. He took a few steps towards the door, before tossing me a look over his shoulder.

"Get into bed, okay?" I didn't answer. I simply shut the door, feeling cold.

I somehow stumbled onto my bed without really noticing. I laid still in an uncomfortable position and squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't angry at him—I couldn't be because it would be irrational—but I was angrier at myself. _How much more embarrassing and desperate could I be? Why was I so desperate for love?_ The small sob that broke through the silent air was mine and startled me. _Could I really cry like this again?_ I felt the wet tracks slide down my cheeks but didn't pay it anymore mind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I felt a thudding sound pounding against my head. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut from the unusually bright winter sun that shined in from the window. The action of squeezing my eyes shut, made my headache intensify. _Ugh this fucking hangover._ I felt sick to my stomach but at the same time I was starving. Just the thought of moving made me want to fall back to sleep to forget it.

When I rolled over, I suddenly had the flashing memories of the night before. The persistent me yelling at a poor guy. I threw my palms over my eyes and sighed. "I should probably text him and apologize." _Especially since I threw him from my apartment late at night after he just tried to help._ "Actually, maybe I won't and we can both get rid of each other and save ourselves the awkward conversation." It sounded effective. "Wait a second, how the hell did he know where I was?" I didn't recall ever telling him since we never spoke…so how? He couldn't have seen it if we never met… Just trying to think of a solution made me wince. _I needed coffee._

After another twenty minutes in bed, I was forced to get up from bed because of the sound my stomach made. My hair was damp so I just threw it into a bun and packed on a large chunky sweater and a comfy knit scarf I could hide behind. I placed a pair of sunglasses over my eyes so that I wouldn't lose my eyes when I walked out into the outside world. I got a phone call from Alice before I walked out and instantly picked up.

"Are you alive?" Was the first thing through the receiver that I heard.

"Barely." I murmured. "How are you feeling? You were pretty gone from what I remember?"

"I want to shut myself in the darkest room I could find." She sighed. "I'm going to stop by later, is that fine?"

"Sure. I'll go get something to eat and drink. Then I'll let you know when I'm back."

"Sounds great. I'm with Victoria, so can I bring her with me?" I remembered the pale beauty with the striking eyes and smile.

"Yes. She was really fun."

"Great." I opened the front door and yelped. "Bella what's wrong?" Alice's suddenly panicked voice pushed through.

"I—nothing." I excused, with my mouth to the floor. "I tripped over one of my shoes."

"Stupid you scared me." She sneered. "I thought something happened."

"Sorry." I said quickly. "I'll call you later, I have to go." I hung up just as fast and just stared at the unrealistic figment of my imagination. "What the hell?" I blurted and Edward lifted his head, with slightly tired eyes.

"Well good morning." I removed my sunglasses and fully stepped out of my place to get a good look. Edward was sitting on the floor in front of my apartment with his usual blue peak coat and his back leaned against the wall.

"Edward what are you doing? Why are you on the floor? You didn't sleep here, did you?" I suddenly panicked again and he shook his head.

"I came here early in the morning but I guess you were sleeping."

"What time?" I asked and he pulled back the sleeve of his coat to reveal a silver watch.

"About eight."

"In the morning? Are you nuts? What people are up at that time after drinking?"

"I was worried how you would wake up, you were pretty drunk last night." _Ugh, last night._ A shiver ran up my spine. I sighed and squatted in front of him.

"Come inside. You probably have a messed up back for sitting there for over three hours." He quickly stood up and I nervously closed the door after he walked inside. There was a deafening silence that hung in the air, which is the biggest oxymoron I could think of, but in all honesty that's exactly what it felt like. It was so awkwardly quiet that I didn't know how to behave. "Want some coffee?" I offered softly and he nodded.

"Yes, please." He settled on the couch but I could feel his eyes on me, which only worsened my nerves. My hands shook putting the water into the coffee maker and after I shut the top, I took a deep breath.

"Were you going somewhere?" He suddenly wondered and I glanced at him over my shoulder. He still had on his coat and his leather gloves.

"Uh, actually coffee." I awkwardly admitted while squirming.

"Oh I didn't mean to intrud—"

"It's fine, you saved me money." I interrupted. "I was going to contact you later for what happened yesterday." The silence once again stretched out between us. The sudden beep of the coffee maker made me jump. I placed the blue mug before him on the table and gave him an awkward smile.

"Thank you." He gripped the mug and blew the smoke off the surface of it before taking a sip. His eyes suddenly turned to me and his eyebrows pressed together. "And yours?"

"I'll get myself one later." The sudden need for coffee disappeared and I just felt anxiousness in the pit of my stomach as well as shame the more I recalled my actions last night. With his gloved hands, he used his index finger to turn the mug by its ear.

"About last night—" I interrupted him before he could even start.

"About last night." I breathed and curled my fingers on the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry. I was drunk." I sighed. He didn't say anything, he simply sat down and studied me closely with his eyes, making the blood rush to my face. "I—what I said was stupid." I brushed my hands through my hair. "But I guess it's a good thing it happened because I can see how pushy I can get…" I squirmed uncomfortably.

"How much do you _actually_ remember?" He asked without batting an eyelash. _Everything._

"Um…" I shut my eyes. "All of it."

"Then you should remember what you were accusing me of?" I frowned not a hundred percent sure of what he meant.

"What do you mean?" He raised the mug and put it to his lips to take another sip. _Why is he being so casual?_ He made a sound of satisfaction and rubbed his lips.

"That I don't like you."

"Oh…that."

"That." He suddenly stood up, catching my attention.

"I had my reasons." I justified lamely and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Why? Because I didn't kiss you?"

"You saying that makes me feel weird." I rubbed my arms. "But there was no physical contact between us, so I assumed—"

"You know there can't be any." His response made me twitch with slight irritation. "You'll have absolutely no privacy."

"Then there's no way we could be a normal couple." I replied softly. "A lot of relationships are made up of little touches here and there but you keep a three-foot distance radius from me." I could hear the sting in my voice.

"You aren't seeing it from my point of view."

"And you're not seeing mine." I retorted, whipping to face him. "There is nothing we can do, there's simply no compatibility even in our ideologies." The bottom of my throat pained me and I felt the stinging from my eyes. I stood up straight and stepped away from the counter. "Let me apologize for yesterday. For you going out of your way to get me and then hearing my drunken rants." I placed a hand along my collar bone. "Let's simply go back to being student and professor."

"This sounds like a break up for a couple who has barely begun."

"This will always be a point of arguments so in some ways it is a break up." I chuckled bitterly. "For a non-existing couple that is." His seat screeched against the tiled floor and he walked towards us, making my body press up against the counter top.

"You're so childish." He said harshly and I pursed my lips. He swiftly yanked off his right leather glove and hovered it over my face. "The moment this hand touches any part of your skin, you will be exposed to whatever I see." I hesitated and simply stared at the hand. It was like a lingering physical threat of his words. He might see things I didn't even want him to see, how would I react to this? I already jumped down his throat before when he checked to see if I actually kept his ability a secret. His eyes searched mine but he didn't move his hand. "See. Not so easy and eager now."

"It has nothing to do with being eager or not." I voiced softly. "Just because you say that doesn't make me want to do it any less. While that is something that could be annoying you have to get used to it and by that, I mean you and whoever your partner is." His brows knitted together, causing creases in the middle of his forehead. "Isn't avoiding human contact hard?" He swallowed but I got no immediate response to my question. "But it's not my business, I'm just stating my opinion on the matter." The silence was thick but soon enough his hand slowly inched towards my face. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel a little anxious. The harsh beating of my heart gave that away and I could have sworn that you could hear it out loud.

His fingers skimmed the strands of my hair behind my ear, barely brushing upon the skin of my face. His blue eyes followed his every movement while I held my breath and stared directly at him. The feel of his warm fingers on my skin sent a jolt through my body considering any sort of contact we had was usually with his leather gloves on. It was like a barrier had been momentarily lifted. My eyes fell to his movements that now centered down to my chin when I felt a slight tug.

I gasped at the feeling of his lips on mine and I blinked, unable to process what was going on. His eyes were closed and I got a full look at his face without his eyes judging me. He looked just as impassive as he usually did with his eyes opened. I wanted to laugh, but I held it back and simply shut my eyes and pressed my lips back against him. Edward pulled back and released a breath with his eyes still closed. I opened my mouth but nothing came out from it. After a few seconds, he dropped his hand like a hot potato from my skin and he opened his eyes, focusing them on me once more.

"I'm willing to compromise." He said firmly and I cocked my head.

"On?"

"I can't give you a completely normal relationship." He swore with a serious look. "I just can't touch you whenever I want to. It's a safety precaution for both of us." The honesty in his voice did have me hanging onto every word he said. "But I can promise you that I will try. There's just something about not being able to see your face anymore that has me feeling very irritated." He shook his head. "If I can try, then can you try?" The question was open ended and it almost felt like the dramatic moment in a soap opera where the dramatic music was played before a big decision was taken. I knew the question was very important right now, especially to him. This question was more than just an initiation of a relationship or anything like that, it was the choice that he was giving me. He was giving me the ability to choose to step away from this now, because we both knew that this would be something that would limit us.

"I can try too." I replied and the corner of his lip lifted into a crooked smile. A sudden banging on my door startled me.

"Are you expecting someone?" He wondered calmly.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Bella!" Alice's high-pitch voice echoed through my apartment and I cringed at the pain it caused my head.

"Alice, you're so loud, shut the hell up." A familiar female voice followed after Alice's call and I heard a shushed apology.

"Alice came early." I muttered to myself.

"Sure seems it." Edward murmured and realization dawned on me. I whipped around furiously to face him and probably looked like a fish out of water. "What?"

"Hide. Now." I grinded out and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Alice is in school with me and I don't know who else came with her." He looked completely unfazed by it all, it was incredulous. "I thought you wanted to keep it quiet so we didn't get in trouble."

"Yes, but I don't have to hide like a teenage kid either." I slammed my hands against him and shoved him backwards into my bedroom.

"Just stay there, I'll come get you in a few." He looked thoroughly amused as I closed the door to shut him in. Another round of knocks on my front door echoed through my apartment and I quickly shuffled over to open the door. Alice and the red-haired woman, Victoria, were on the other side looking perfectly comfortable in matching leggings and oversized sweaters.

"Hi." Alice chirped happily, smiling through the obvious hangover she had. "I know we came over earlier than expected and unannounced but we were around the block picking up Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts." She lifted the tray of donuts while Victoria presented the three hot drinks in her tray. I laughed and moved over allowing them in. Alice quickly made her way into my home comfortably and stripped off her heavier coat. "Do you have Advil? I ran out and forgot to get some on the way over."

"You would think you'd at least slow down with a massive headache." Victoria laughed and I followed suit.

"How are you so okay?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I'm Irish and Russian so my alcohol threshold is a lot higher than most peoples." She looked perfectly fine to me. In fact, she looked as though she didn't go out drinking the night before. Her eyes scanned my kitchen and she zeroed in on the mugs.

"I was making some for myself not knowing you guys were coming." I excused, gripping the now warm coffee.

"Two mugs?" Alice questioned and I shrugged.

"I put too much sugar in the first one." _Shit, how do I get Edward out of here? He's right…I do feel like a sixteen-year-old girl hiding her boyfriend from her father._

"Sorry Bella can I use your bathroom?" Victoria asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Of course." I remembered that I kept a lot of my medicine in the bathroom cabinet. "The Advil is also in the bathroom." Alice took the bait and walked over to Victoria.

"I'm in dire need of it." She groaned, shaking her head. "I'll go with you."

"To the right!" I called after them and Alice threw me a wave.

"I know!" I quickly made my way over to my room and saw that Edward was casually lounging on my bed, still fully dressed and with his coat still on.

"Come." I hissed, waving him over. I gripped his hand and quietly pulled him out, hearing the loud laughter of the two women in my bathroom. I opened the front door and prayed they wouldn't come out yet.

"I have never done this before. It's kind of fun." He chuckled. "I'll call you later, all right?" I nodded and he smiled before heading down the stairs and into the cold day. I shut the door and released a breath.

"So, who'd you let out?" Alice's voice caused me to yelp and I turned to see her staring evilly at me.

"What?"

"Is it your mystery date from the other day?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I cleared my throat. "Come on, I am a quarter of a century old and besides, I can guess a lot from this—" She pulled out a leather glove from behind her back and I choked on my saliva. _Edward forgot his damn glove._ Her grin widened and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Victoria is still in the bathroom. Come on." She nudged my shoulder with a wink. Her eyes looked at the glove and she pursed her lips. "I've seen this before too, I think."

"It's Edward's." I admitted softly and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Masen." I grumbled and her eyes suddenly widened.

"No fucking way!" She whisper-yelled. I put a finger to my lips and urged her to quiet down.

"Alice." I groaned and she composed yourself.

"Let me be perfectly honest with you." She glanced behind her to see if Victoria was coming and when the coast was clear she leaned over to me to whisper by my ear. "Me and James kind of knew the guy that caused you such a headache was him." This time my jaw dropped and she giggled. "It was a little obvious but I couldn't say anything since you didn't confide in me."

"So, you knew I liked him?"

"I was ninety-three percent certain." She affirmed. "The other seven percent I assumed it could've been someone else." She shrugged. "So, you had a relationship with him?" I shook my head furiously.

"No. I swear." I even lifted my hand while she just watched on comically.

"I don't judge. In fact, it seems adventurous to have a relationship with your professor."

"I didn't have one though. We only went out after our finals." She pursed her lips and deflated slightly.

"That's no fun." She whined.

"There would be big trouble if we did anything while officially student and professor."

"I guess you're right." I heard the toilet flush, meaning Victoria was coming out. I gripped Alice's wrist.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone, including Victoria." I begged. "I'm only telling you but I don't want this to get out." She patted my hand and shrugged.

"I don't even know to what you're referring to." She smiled and winked at me, assuring me that my secret was safe with her.


End file.
